


Убежище

by melamoryblack, Rina_aka_Angy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oh my gosh, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spock in glasses, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aka_Angy/pseuds/Rina_aka_Angy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку STXI Кинк Мем : «АУ, Кирк вселяется в новую квартиру\дом и хочет познакомиться со своими соседями. Он встречается со своим соседом Споком, нелюдимым парнем, страдающим от крайней степени агорафобии. Джим совершенно очарован его тайной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Refuge in What You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715652) by [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/pseuds/CorpusInvictus). 



> Большое спасибо всем, кто ждет и поддерживает переводчиков, а также самоотверженную и всепрощающую Allayonel, взявшусюся бетить перевод! ♥  
> часть глав на данный момент не отбечена

Глава 1

*********

 

– Джим, ты уверен, что это последняя? А то мне что-то кажется, что я маловато коробок с бесполезными книжками сюда перетаскал.  
– Тебя волнуют книги, Боунс? В самом деле? Я думал, ты станешь ворчать по поводу дивана.  
Маккой со стоном плюхнулся на упомянутый предмет интерьера, откинув голову на подголовник.  
– Я уже слишком стар для этого дерьма. Кажется, я не таскал пожитки с тех пор, как женился. – Он приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на Джима. – И диван, может, и не был таким уж легким, но от него хотя бы есть польза. Знаешь, сейчас появились эти новомодные штуки. ПАДДами зовутся. Может, ты про них слышал?  
Джим принес с кухни пару банок пива и вручил одну из них своему лучшему другу, бросив покровительственный взгляд на одну из коробок.  
– И от них тоже есть польза, – возразил он в свою защиту. – Это бесценный антиквариат.  
– Да ты можешь купить их по пять кредитов за штуку в любой публичной библиотеке и хранить на ПАДДе вечно, – протянул Маккой, делая длинный глоток из своей банки.  
– У тебя самого в столе лежит стетоскоп, – Джим решил зайти с другой стороны. – Стетоскоп, Боунс! Сколько столетий назад он вышел из употребления?  
– Одно или два, и все равно он современнее твоей коллекции книг!  
– Пусть так, – пожал плечами Джим, поставив так и не открытую банку пива на пол и разваливаясь на диване. – Просто в них есть что-то успокаивающее. Записи, окутанные прошлым. И мне нравится их запах.  
Маккой пожал плечами, снова глотнув из банки, перед тем как продолжить.  
– С другой стороны, я не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться. Я же тебе, черт побери, теперь по гроб жизни обязан.  
Джим закатил глаза.  
– Я не рассыплюсь и не умру просто из-за того, что проведу один из двадцати двух новогодних вечеров, присматривая за своей племянницей.  
– Ты же в курсе, что ее нельзя брать с собой в бар?  
– Оу, Боунс, но она ведь такая очаровашка! Не могу себе представить ни одного вышибалу во всем городе, который вытурил бы ее с хорошей вечеринки.  
Маккой фыркнул, покачав головой.  
– А знаешь что? Пожалуйста, своди ее в бар. Увидишь, как скоро она начнет ныть про шум, отвратный запах, и как она хочет домой – устраивать чаепития с дядей Джимом.  
– О, мы больше не играем в чаепития.  
– Про сахар я тебя уже предупреждал.  
– Ага.  
И про кофеин.  
– Ага.  
– И о том, как сильно она любит делать прически.  
– Я понял, Боунс.  
– Наверное, это наше лучшее семейное фото на Рождество. Отлично смотришься в красном.  
– Спасибо, – простонал Джим. – Я тебя ненавижу.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, парень, – усмехнулся Маккой. 

*******  
Он встретил Маккоя в баре в прошлом году. Джим заявил ему, что меньшее, что тот может сделать после того, как облевал его колени – это стать его первым другом в Сан-Франциско. Пусть тогда это было сказано наполовину в шутку, но их отношения действительно переросли в дружбу, равной которой у Джима никогда раньше не было. Кирк в те времена был неудачником, вступившим в Звездный Флот только лишь с намерением доказать самому себе, что в силах закончить четырехгодичную программу за три года. Маккой же находился не в лучшем положении, его брак начал распадаться, как только его дочери Джоанне исполнилось три.  
В свой первый год в академии они с Боунсом разделили немало занятий, драк в барах (хотя в них по большей части зачинщиком был Джим) и нескончаемую череду адвокатов по бракоразводным делам, после которых всегда следовали грандиозные попойки.  
После первого курса Джим устал жить во флотском общежитии.  
– Если мы собираемся вылакать все мое пиво и отключиться на полу, нам нужно найти другое место, где мы не будем раздражать моего соседа, – распинался Джим после того, как Маккой встретился со своим первым адвокатом по делу планируемого развода. – Сулу это докучает, а он занимается фехтованием, между прочим.  
– Фехтованием?  
– Не тем жеманным размахиванием, а с катанами, и очень крутым. Иногда я думаю, что он может убить человека одним мизинцем.  
– Оу.  
Так что Джим решил найти себе отдельное жилье. Это была небольшая комната, но с достаточным пространством для кровати и книжных полок, – ему этого было вполне достаточно. Квартира находилась недалеко от академии, так что он мог ходить на занятия пешком, и впервые в жизни понял, каково это – иметь свой угол.  
Два дня спустя, когда чувство новизны поблекло, он начал шататься по зданию в поисках подходящей компании.  
Первой он нашел домовладелицу, пожилую андорианку с чесночным дыханием и слишком большим для его комфорта количеством кошек. Также на первом этаже проживал шотландец, деливший комнату с кем-то вроде покрытого корой хоббита, и Джим был уверен, что они курили что- то нелегальное – запах все еще исходил из их захламленного стенного шкафа. В течение недели Джим выяснил, что этажом выше него проживает пара молодоженов, и он испытывал какое-то странно веселье, показывая им поднятые большие пальцы каждый раз, когда заставал их уходящими утром на работу. И, наконец, орионка, Гейла, живущая на одном с ним этаже, холодильник которой был вечно забит чем-то розовым в огромных количествах. У нее всегда можно было развлечься за просмотром ночных футбольных матчей по понедельникам, даже если она всегда умудрялась ускользнуть с одним из его друзей раньше, чем он успевал сделать шаг в её сторону.  
Но, несмотря на все эти новые знакомства, после двух недель он понял, что до сих пор понятия не имеет, кто же является его соседом. Сам Джим поселился в угловой квартире, без соседей с одной стороны, зато с большим эркерным окном с видом на улицы Сан-Франциско. С другой стороны жил кто-то еще, быть может, даже не один, но из-за стены никогда не доносилось ни звука, и Джим был готов поклясться, что соседняя квартира пустует.  
И в то же время он знал, что это не так. Перед дверью лежал плетеный коврик со следами обуви на нем. Иногда он видел лежащий на нем пакет, когда уходил на вечерние занятия, и тот всегда исчезал к его возвращению. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы дверь открывалась или закрывалась, как никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь приходил или уходил. Расспросы остальных жильцов ни к чему не привели, потому что на него вылили такую мешанину слухов и предположений, что невозможно было отделить вымысел от правды.  
– О, это точно ромуланский шпион! – сказал Скотти (конечно его зовут Скотти, подумал Джим, из-за его акцента, постоянного аромата хаггиса и раскиданных повсюду в его квартире пустых бутылок из-под виски в количестве, дающем фору любому алкоголику).  
– Такая милая пара, – сказала андорианка-владелица, открывая при этом банки с кошачьим кормом. – Такие спокойные! Наверное, они вместе уже долгие годы.  
– Неудачник из общества анонимных алкоголиков, – решила Гейла, опрокидывая в себя шестой бокал своей розовой гадости. – Думаю, он большую часть своего времени проводит просто в отключке. Знаешь, если оттуда начнет вдруг попахивать, будет не лишним связаться с представителями правопорядка. Ты же знаешь, как пахнут трупы, правда?  
Со временем это стало чем-то вроде хобби, – разгадывание тайны квартиры номер 5-G, задачки, которую Джим обдумывал между занятиями и попойками со своим стоящим-на-грани-развода лучшим другом.

*******  
Они договорились, что Маккой поможет Джиму с переездом на том условии, что Джим согласится взять на себя роль няньки в канун Нового года. Сам же Маккой решил вытащить свою упрямую корову-жену на свидание в последней отчаянной попытке спасти их брак. И единственной оставшейся объединяющей их с Джоселин чертой было полное недоверие к нянькам и персоналу детских садов.  
– Никаких баров, – строго напомнил Маккой, оставляя дочь на его попечение.  
– Ты серьезно? Ты не доверяешь своего ребенка профессиональным нянькам, но при этом оставляешь ее у меня с подобным предупреждением?  
– По крайней мере, я знаю, что ты не педофил и не убийца.  
– Профессиональным, Боунс. Их проверяют на подобное по записям в полицейских архивах.  
– Что такое педа-фил? - спросила Джоанна, выглядя при это совсем не так невинно, как следовало бы четырехлетним девочкам.  
– Эй, у меня там фильм про приключения принцессы начинается по головиду, – прервал ее Джим. – Иди-ка лучше сюда, пока не пропустила первое музыкальное выступление.  
– Пока, папочка, – тут же отреагировала Джоанна, чмокнула отца в щеку и принялась извиваться, чтобы ее опустили на пол, после чего рванула в квартиру Джима, даже не оглянувшись.  
Маккой протянул ему небольшую розовую спортивную сумку.  
– Уложишь ее спать в семь. У нее аллергия на арахис. Ни...  
– Никакой вредной пищи, газированной воды, и ничего такого, что могло бы хоть немного ей понравиться, пока ей не исполнится восемнадцать, – прилежно процитировал Джим. – Господи, сейчас же канун Нового года! Мы просто посидим тут и посмотрим опускание шара.*  
Маккой нахмурился.  
– Не забывай, что я председатель твоей медицинской комиссии.  
Джим одарил его своей лучшей улыбкой.  
– Тебе лучше идти. Не заставляй свою корову ждать.  
– Ее зовут Джоселин.  
– Ужасное имя для коровы. Ей бы подошло что-нибудь вроде Элси.  
Маккой закатил глаза.  
– Спокойной ночи, Джим.  
Кирк подождал, пока Маккой не начнет спускаться по лестнице, перед тем как окликнуть девочку в комнате.  
– Так куда мы с тобой пойдем, Джо? В "Кау-гёрл" или в "Кремень"? Кажется, в "Кремне" сегодня для девушек вход свободный?  
– Очень смешно! – донеслось с лестницы, Джим усмехнулся и скрылся за дверью квартиры, пока Маккой не передумал.  
– А что такое кремень? – спросила Джоанна со своего насеста на любимом стуле Джима.  
– Место, где совсем нет сока, шоколадного молока или мороженого, – торжественно ответил он, доставая из сумки плюшевого кролика и усаживая его на кофейном столике.  
– Скуучно, – ответила она, обняла свою игрушку и молча просидела так до конца шоу.  
К концу представления Джим успел задремать и проснулся оттого, что девочка запрыгнула к нему на колени.  
– Я есть хочу, – сообщила она ему.  
– Отлично, а что именно ты бы хотела съесть?  
Она раздумывала целых десять секунд.  
– Печенье!  
– Ооо, нет. Ты должна съесть что-то нормальное, а не десерт.  
Она скривилась.  
– Все, что мы едим – это кроличья еда. Знаешь, что такое тофу?  
Конечно, он знал, но решил повеселиться.  
– Неа. Что это такое?  
– Яд.  
Он хохотнул.  
– С твоей мамой, я не удивлюсь, если это в самом деле так. Что думаешь насчет пиццы?  
У Джоанны зажглись глаза.  
– Я не ела пиццу целую вечность!  
Он пригладил ее взъерошенные каштановые кудряшки.  
– Я тут как раз знаю одно место неподалеку, рядом с которым есть кафе-мороженое. Ну, что думаешь?  
Она радостно взвизгнула и обхватила его руками за шею так крепко, что он едва мог вздохнуть.  
– Ты лучший, дядя Джим!  
– Ага, я знаю, – он поцеловал ее в лоб. – Бери свое пальто и ключи дяди Джима со стола, и можем выходить.  
Она вылетела из квартиры спустя примерно двадцать секунд после их разговора, и Джиму оставалось только пожать плечами, надеть кожаную куртку и выйти вслед за Джо, закрыв за собой дверь.  
– Ты когда-нибудь станешь пилотом, Джо, – усмехнулся он. – Ты носишься быстрее некоторых шаттлов.  
– Я не хочу быть пилотом, – сообщила она ему, выпячивая нижнюю губу для пущей значимости.  
– Не хочешь? А кем же тогда ты будешь? – Ее ответ разнился каждый раз, когда бы ее ни спросили. Недавно она собиралась стать кинозвездой, которая любит разводить лошадок и единорогов. На Марсе.  
– Балериной. Мама записала меня на занятия в прошлом месяце. – Она повернулась к нему лицом, принимая позу. – Это первая позиция, – она сдвинула вместе свои миниатюрные обутые в ботиночки ноги, соединив пятки, - а это вторая позиция, – на этих словах она смешно расставила ноги, став похожей на присевшую утку. – И третья позиция. – Ботинки снова прижались друг к другу. – А это grandjeté! – На этих словах она подпрыгнула.  
Мгновением спустяДжим осознал, что она проделывала все это на самом краю лестницы, метнулся следом, стараясь подхватить, но было слишком поздно. Она приземлилась на краю верхней ступеньки, потеряла равновесие, и, вскрикнув, упала на небольшую площадку десятью ступенями ниже.  
– Джо! – воскликнул он, кидаясь к девочке, которая уже покраснела и начала плакать. – Джоанна, малышка, с тобой все в порядке?  
Сначала она не могла произнести ни слова, сжав в кулачке его куртку и хныкая ему в плечо, размазывая нюни. Другой рукой она крепко обхватила ногу, сжимая лодыжку.  
– Ты сломала что-то, милая? – спросил он, протягивая руку и осторожно притрагиваясь к поврежденной ноге. Едва он коснулся большого кровоподтека, как она тут же вскрикнула. Джим резко отдернул руку и вновь прижал девочку к груди. – Тише, милая. Не волнуйся. Давай вернёмся в комнату и хорошенько осмотрим ножку, ага? – он притянул её поближе, поморщившись отвсё увеличивающихся потёков соплей на его любимой кожаной куртке, и прошёл дюжину шагов по направлению к двери.  
Закрытой двери.  
– Джоанна? Ты же взяла ключи дяди Джима, как я тебя просил?  
Она несчастно помотала все еще прижатой к его плечу головой, размазывая нюни еще больше.  
– Я забыла, – прохныкала она.  
– Ну, ну, всё хорошо, маленькая, – пробормотал он, одной рукой пытаясь удержать Джоанну, а другой роясь в кармане. – Сейчас мы просто позвоним слесарю, и посмотрим, что он… сможет…  
Комма у него с собой тоже не оказалось.  
– Вот, блин.  
– Что? – она громко шмыгнула носом.  
– Наверное, он остался в другой куртке.  
Джоанна снова начала плакать.  
– Мы умрем!  
– О, ради всего святого, Джо, никто не собирается умирать! Мы взломаем замок. Пойдём, я уверен, что мисс Гейла нас приютит и позволит воспользоваться её телефоном.  
Однако когда они к ней постучались, Гейлы дома не оказалось. Как и остальных соседей. И соседей их соседей.  
– Думаю, все сегодня празднуют, Джо-Джо.  
Она утерла нос рукавом, только размазав всё еще больше.  
– Что мы будем делать? – поинтересовалась она дрожащим голосом.  
Он бросил взгляд на двери квартиры 5-G. Что ж, все остальные двери на этом этаже он уже проверил. Так что надо попытать счастья и с этой, перед тем как идти слоняться по всему зданию.  
– Как думаешь, может сосед дяди Джима дома, – сказал он, надеясь, что это прозвучало обнадёживающе. Он чмокнул её в макушку и постучался, молясь, чтобы ему не пришлось таскать плачущую четырехлетку по всем этажам, уповая на то, что какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин их приютит.  
Он искренне не ждал ответа, стучась, и так и вышло – никто не откликнулся. Джим удручённо вздохнул.  
– Прости, Джо-Джо. Не думаю, что мистер Скотт сегодня дома, но, может, мистер Кинсер…  
Он уже отошёл от двери на несколько шагов, когда уловил щелчок замка. Он обернулся, ожидая увидеть или хитрого ромуланского шпиона, или дурно пахнущего алкоголика, или…  
… ух.  
Дверь была приоткрыта всего на пару дюймов, но он мог разглядеть пару темных глаз, глядящих сквозь очки в толстой оправе, и длинные пальцы, придерживающие дверь.  
– Да? –донесся тихий голос, практически неслышный сквозь всхлипывания Джоанны.  
– А, да, прошу прощения, – сказал Джим, торопливо глотая слова от нахлынувшего облегчения. – Я ваш сосед, я въехал всего пару недель назад и я тут присматриваю за дочерью друга, и она ногу повредила, и я… я квартиру закрыл, и мне нужно просто устройство связи какое-нибудь, я понимаю, что навязываюсь, и у тебя наверное новогодняя вечеринка в самом разгаре, или я не знаю, просто если ты не возражаешь…  
Дверь приоткрылась чуть шире, и теперь Джим мог получше разглядеть скрывающегося за ней парня. Его черные блестящие волосы спутанными прядями обрамляли лицо. За очками в черной, как и вся одежда, нелепо широкой оправе скрывались глубоко посаженные карие глаза. Кажется, он был на полдюйма выше Джима, очень бледный в контрасте со своей темной одеждой, его лицо представляло собой бесстрастную маску.  
– Тебе необходимо воспользоваться моим устройством связи? – cпросил он все так же на пределе слышимости.  
– Да, прости, мне просто нужно вызвать кого-то, чтобы открыть квартиру, я позвоню и тут же исчезну с твоих глаз, и тридцати секунд не пройдет, уверяю. – Джим заставил себя замолчать, состроив свои лучшие "щенячьи глазки", пока не продолжил болтать дальше.  
Взгляд мужчины обратился к Джоанне, губы которой снова начали дрожать. Она захныкала и уткнулась лицом в Джима, продолжая одной рукой держаться за лодыжку.  
– Проходите, – предложил парень, открывая дверь достаточно широко, чтобы это можно было расценить как приглашение.  
Джим успокоено выдохнул и скользнул внутрь, Джоанна продолжала хныкать, устроившись у него на бедре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Новогодний шар на Таймс-сквер (англ. TimesSquareBall) — шар времени, расположенный на здании 1 на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке. Он играет одну из ключевых ролей в праздновании Нового года на этой улице.  
> Каждый год 31 декабря в 23:59 по местному времени шар спускается с 23-метровой высоты по особому флагштоку. Нижней точки шар достигает в полночь, что символизирует наступление Нового года. Первый раз шар спускался в 1907 году.


	2. Chapter 2

– Джо? Посидишь, пока я вызываю слесаря?  
– Не-а, – Она мотнула головой, занавешивая глаза чёлкой, и ещё глубже уткнулась в куртку Джима.  
– Ну ладно. – Он посмотрел на соседа. – И спасибо тебе, кстати. Ты избавил меня от необходимости нести её по всему зданию.  
Сосед ответил ему лёгким наклоном головы.  
– Почему вы просто не оставили её в квартире у владелицы?  
– А, у Теллу? Она сегодня у друзей. Она тебе не сказала разве? – Несмотря на практически безэмоциональное лицо, парень выглядел слегка удивлённым, отрицательно качая головой. – Она оставила своего сына приглядеть за кошками, но сказала не обращаться к нему с делами, касающимися проживания. Говорит, что у него едва пара извилин наберётся, чтобы связать предложение.  
– Ясно, – неловко ответил он.  
– Ах, да, я Джим, кстати. Джим Кирк. Я не представился раньше, но я почему-то думал, что тут никто не живет, – он протянул руку в приветственном жесте, другой удерживая Джоанну на руках.  
Сосед с тревогой посмотрел на протянутую руку, всё так же сжимая собственные за спиной.  
– Я Спок, – произнёс он наконец. – Переговорное устройство на кухне. – С этими словами он развернулся и направился в сторону названного помещения.  
Джим пожал плечами и последовал за ним, расточая новую порцию благодарностей, которая, похоже, смущала Спока. Звонок отнял немного времени, и Джим облегченно вздохнул, завершая разговор.  
– Ещё десять минут, Джо, и мы сможешь попасть домой.  
– У меня нога болит, – прохныкала она ему в плечо.  
– Я знаю, малышка, но как только мы вернёмся, я осмотрю ее, и мы решим, нужно ли отвести тебя...  
Он почувствовал, как она напряглась на его руках, и приготовился к новому раунду воплей.  
– ...домой к папе и маме, чтобы они хорошенько тебя полечили. – Он бы точно не повёл своего ребёнка в больницу, если бы мог помочь ему сам, да еще и в канун Нового года.  
– Она не твоя дочь? – Спок застыл в дверном проёме, сохраняя напряженную позу с руками за спиной.  
– Нет, я почётный дядюшка. Её родители сегодня ушли отмечать. Как и почти все здешние обитатели, – он снова попытался обворожительно улыбнуться. – Так что я сегодня нянька. А ты почему сидишь тут взаперти в один из самых больших праздников года?  
Спок полностью проигнорировал его вопрос. При взгляде на него казалось, словно он собирает силы перед тем, как приблизиться к Кирку ещё на шаг.  
– Ты мог бы подождать прихода слесаря здесь.  
– Ох... Да, вау, это было бы здорово. Джо упала на лестнице, и ей бы лодыжку проверить, – он уткнулся носом в её волосы, пытаясь заставить отцепиться от него. – Да, кстати, её Джоанна зовут. Милая, ты не покажешь своё прелестное личико на минутку?  
– Нет, – пробормотала она, еще больше зарываясь зарёванным лицом в складки куртки.  
– Извини, – сказал он Споку. – Она всегда капризничает, когда ей больно. Или когда что-то идет не так, как ей того хочется. И в дни, названия которых заканчиваются на "а". Чем дальше, тем больше похожа на своего папочку.  
Упоминания отца всегда заставляли ее взбодриться, и сейчас она вскинула опущенную голову, одарив Джима пронзительным взглядом.  
– Папочка не капризничает, – сообщила она ему.  
– Ты погоди. Я запомню твои слова сейчас, посмотрим, что ты об этом скажешь, когда станешь подростком, – поддразнил он, положив руку ей на голову, словно пытаясь снять отпечаток ее мыслей.  
Джо сердито на него посмотрела.  
– Дядя Джим! – заныла она.  
– Ну всё, всё, – он улыбнулся поверх её головы Споку, который наблюдал за ними, оставаясь всё в той же скованной позе. – У тебя можно где-нибудь присесть? Она сейчас отвратительно себя ведёт, я бы не хотел что-нибудь сломать.  
– Можешь сесть там, где тебе понравится. Она ничего не повредит.  
– Спасибо.  
Теперь стало ясно, что в комнате не так уж много мебели. Вдоль одной из стен, занимая всю её длину, тянулся длинный стол, заставленный различными компьютерами, терминалами и всякими деталями механизмов. На полу лежали несколько подушек, сваленных во вполне комфортно выглядящую кучку. Перед входом стояла короткая низкая полка, должно быть, предназначенная для гостей, которые могли бы поставить там обувь перед тем, как войти. Единственный в комнате стул располагался перед столом.  
Пожав плечами, с Джоанной на руках он опустился на подушки, пытаясь усесться так, чтобы дотягиваться до шнуровки её ботинок.  
– Блин, Джо, это была моя любимая куртка!  
– Извини, – пробормотала она, явно никакой вины не испытывая.  
Когда он попытался развернуть её лицом к себе, она недовольно замычала, мотая головой и снова пытаясь уткнуться ему в грудь.  
– Милая, я не смогу расшнуровать тебе ботинки, пока ты вот так в меня вцепилась, – попытался уговорить он её. – Ты не могла бы немного развернуться?  
Джо помотала головой, издавая то, что, как он только начал понимать, было фальшивыми рыданиями.  
– Ну давай, ты опять переигрываешь. И как, по твоему, я смогу осмотреть твою ногу?  
– Вам требуется помощь? – Спок подошел к ним, до сих пор не разняв рук, и прямой, как палка.  
Джим раздосадовано выдохнул, запуская пальцы в свои волосы.  
– Так я не смогу снять с неё обувь.  
Спок снова промолчал, словно сражаясь с самим собой. Он выглядел сбитым с толку и неуверенным в собственных действиях, когда вновь заговорил.  
– Позволит ли она мне прикоснуться к себе?  
Джим посмотрел на средоточие фальшивых страданий и слёз на своих руках.  
– Как ты думаешь, Джо? Не возражаешь, если мистер Спок нам поможет?  
Девочка помотала головой, немного подвинувшись, чтобы видеть вулканца.  
– Н' в'зражаю, – промямлила она.  
– Благодарю, – сказал Джим Споку, когда тот осторожно присел перед ними. – Ты сегодня наш спаситель.  
Спок ничего не ответил, начиная осторожно расшнуровывать ботинок на пострадавшей ноге девочки. Длинные пальцы быстро справлялись со шнуровкой.  
– А почему у тебя такие брови? – внезапно подала голос Джоанна, когда молчание стало неловким.  
Джим подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонью.  
– Джоанна, милая моя, припомни-ка наш разговор о странных вопросах незнакомцам?  
– Я вулканец, – ответил Спок таким тоном, словно Джим ничего и не говорил. – Это особенность нашего вида.  
– Ты выглядишь злым, – продолжила Джоанна, тоже решив игнорировать Кирка. – Ты злой?  
Впервые с того самого момента, как Спок открыл дверь, один уголок его рта дёрнулся, словно он хотел улыбнуться.  
– Не думаю, что это так.  
– Ну, ты всё равно выглядишь злым, – с сомнением ответила девочка, так увлечённая разговором, что даже не заметила, как Спок снял один ботинок и принялся за второй. – Ой, а если ты вулканец, то почему у тебя не острые уши?  
– Джо, ну в самом деле...  
Но прежде, чем Джим успел как-то возразить, Спок поднял руку к распущенным волосам и отвёл пряди в сторону, открывая одно изящное ухо с зеленоватым кончиком.  
– Ууух ты, – проворковала Джоанна, успев протянуть руку до того, как Джим отдёрнул её обратно. – Я просто хотела потрогать! – прохныкала она.  
– Не сомневаюсь, милая, но ты не спросила разрешения. Невежливо трогать кого-то за уши, если тебе не позволяли.  
– Не думаю, что стоить опасаться перелома, – прервал их Спок, длинными пальцами ощупывая поврежденную ногу. – Но есть небольшая опухоль. Должно быть, у неё только растяжение.  
Джоанна всё не могла отвести взгляд от ушей Спока, заставив Джима усмехнуться.  
– Мне кажется, ей уже даже не больно. Её так заинтересовали твои уши.  
– Я могу их потрогать? – спросила она, сжав пальчики на запястьях Кирка. – Пожалуйста? – добавила она мгновение спустя, запоздало вспомнив о хороших манерах.  
– Тебе не обязательно её развлекать, я серьёзно, – заверил вулканца Джим.  
Спок колебался некоторое время, словно не в силах решить, насколько подобная просьба может задеть его чувство личного пространства и приватности. А затем он наклонил голову вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от Джоанны.  
– Можешь, – тихо сказал он.  
– Только осторожно, – напомнил ей Джим перед тем, как она начала терзать бедного вулканца.  
К её чести, она осторожно и легко отвела в сторону волосы, накрыв его уши ладошками.  
Джо с любопытством провела пальчиками по ушной раковине до кончика, а затем снова вернулась к мочке. Спок словно примёрз к месту, оставаясь недвижимым, за исключением поднимающейся при дыхании грудной клетки. Джим был заворожён зрелищем того, как пальчики Джоанны исследуют уши вулканца. Он с удивлением отметил, как кольнула в его груди внезапно возникшая ревность. Какие ужасно милые уши…  
Девочка убрала руки, вдоволь нащупавшись, и ухмыльнулась вулканцу.

– Ты похож на эльфа! – заявила она ему. - На очень большого эльфа. С грозными бровями.  
Спок с вопросом уставился на Джима, явно неуверенный, как на подобное реагировать.  
– Думаю, это был комплимент, – заверил его Кирк.  
– О. Спасибо, Джоанна, – торжественно ответил он, придя в ещё большее замешательство, когда девочка начала хихикать.  
– Ей всего четыре. Даже не спрашивай меня, почему она смеется, – сказал Джим прежде, чем Спок успел произнести хоть слово.  
Из коридора донесся громкий стук, и Джим потянулся, подбирая ботинки Джоанны.  
– Должно быть, это мастер, – сказал он, вставая с пола и снова поднимая Джо на руки. - Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, и за то, что на время приютил нас с ней. – Он поднял ее, заканчивая разговор, и улыбнулся, когда девочка сердито на него посмотрела.  
– Это не доставило мне проблем, – тихо ответил Спок, провожая их. – Спокойной ночи.

*******

После того, как слесарь ушел (и напомнил Джиму о компьютеризированной охранной системе, которая всё ещё не закодирована на отпечаток пальца Джима, заставив того покраснеть от собственно глупости и привычки откладывать всё на потом), Кирк снова усадил Джоанну на диван в окружении ее плюшевых зайцев и любимых кукол.  
– Мы с тобой закажем пиццу, юная леди. Никаких больше балетных па на лестнице. Пускай лучше парень из доставки ломает себе лодыжку.  
– Она не сломана, дядя Джим, – запротестовала она, надувшись.  
– Все равно, я не хочу, чтобы твой папочка съел меня за то, что я допустил то, что ты поранилась. С чем бы ты хотела пиццу?  
– С колбасой и луком, и еще с такими зелёными штуками.  
– Оливками? – предположил Джим.  
– Нет, глупый, они же чёрные.  
– Они иногда бывают зелёными. Тогда про какие зелёные штуки ты говоришь?  
– Они острые.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– А, ты о паприке. Ну ты и намешала вкусов, Джо. Я в твоём возрасте такое терпеть не мог.  
– Папочка говорит, это потому, что я любознательная!  
Джим только поднял на это заявление бровь.  
– У них еще и брауни есть. Не хочешь их с посыпкой?  
Джоанна скривила губы.  
– Фуууу, только не посыпка!  
– Вот моя любознательная девочка! – поддел он её, доставая комм и собираясь отправить заказ, когда ему в голову пришла неожиданная идея. – Сиди тут, Джо. Даже не вздумай сдвинуться с места. Если я вернусь и увижу, что ты вставала с дивана, я съем все пирожные сам! – Он вышел из квартиры, оставив дверь на всякий случай открытой, и постучал к соседу в 5-G.  
– Эй, – улыбнулся он, когда из приоткрывшейся щели на него взглянула пара знакомых темных глаз. – Мы тут пиццу заказываем. Скажи, какую ты любишь, и заходи к нам на ужин, я за всё плачу.  
Последовала долгая пауза, во время которой Спок смотрел на него так, словно у Джима выросла вторая голова.  
– Ты не обязан платить за мою помощь.  
– Я знаю, но я просто хотел бы тебя угостить. К тому же, разве это дело – просидеть взаперти весь Новый год? Заходи к нам, посмотрим эти тупые новогодние концерты, которые крутят сейчас по всем каналам.  
– Я... – Спок приоткрыл дверь чуть шире, высунув наружу голову, с недоверием глядя на дверь квартиры Джима. – Я бы предпочел остаться у себя в этот вечер, но я благодарен за твоё...  
– Скажи хотя бы, какая пицца тебе нравится, – прервал его Джим, не слишком расположенный принимать отказ. – Мы просто занесём её и оставим тебя в покое. Я обещаю.  
Спок не выглядел убежденным, но Джим явно видел, что в его броне появилась брешь.  
– Я вегетарианец, – тихо сказал он, словно уже пожалел о начатом разговоре.  
– Паприка тебя устроит? Лук?  
– Это было бы... приемлемо, – согласился Спок.  
– Отлично! Я принесу тебе сразу, как только доставят, хорошо? – И, не дав Споку вставить и слова, он развернулся и прошёл в свою квартиру.  
– Мистер Спок придёт к нам на ужин? – спросила Джонна с дивана.  
Джим поцеловал её в макушку.  
– Молодец, что не сдвинулась с места, милая. Думаю, что я поделюсь с тобой за это пирожными. – Он откинул крышку комма, ища нужный номер. – Пока мистер Спок сказал "нет". Но я надеюсь, что ты станешь моим тузом в рукаве.  
– Что?  
– Я надеюсь, что ты окажешься слишком милой, чтобы он мог устоять перед нашим приглашением.  
– А. Я смогу!  
– Да я уж думаю.  
Двадцатью минутами спустя он снова стоял перед дверью квартиры Спока, держа пиццу в одной руке, а в другой упаковку пива. Джоанна стояла рядом, удерживая на кончиках пальцев стопку бумажных полотенец и салфеток, словно миниатюрная официантка.  
– Где твои ботинки? – Спросил ее Джим, пока они ожидали реакции Спока на ее стук.  
– В твоей комнате.  
– И почему твои носки разного цвета?  
– Потому что розовый – мой любимый цвет, а зеленый – второй любимый цвет.  
Не зная, что на это ответить, Джим снова посмотрел на дверь. Третий раз за этот вечер сквозь узкую щель показалась настороженная пара карих глаз.  
– Пойдемте поужинаем с нами, мистер Спок! – пропищала Джоанна. – У нас есть пирожные брауни!  
Спок уставился на нее, явно растеряв все слова.  
– Еще у нас есть пиво. И все эти новогодние программы. Скучные попсовые женские группы уже спели свои дурацкие песни, так что тебе не придется терзать свои уши.  
– Пойдемте, ну пожаааалуйста!  
Спок переводил взгляд с Джоанны на Джима, явно силясь ответить.  
– Я не пью алкоголь, – наконец-то смог выдавить он.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, а что ты тогда пьешь?  
– Чай, – ответил Спок, выглядя при этом шокированным собственным поспешным ответом.  
– У нас есть вода. Ты же пьешь воду?  
– И еще у нас есть брауни, – напомнила ему Джоанна.  
– Я... Да, это так, – поправился Спок, когда глаза Джоанны зажглись от восхищения. – Я пью воду. Однако я предпочел бы остаться здесь, хоть я и ценю ваше приглашение.  
Джим вздохнул, расстроенный быстрым отказом.  
– У меня прибрано, – сказал он, предпринимая последнюю попытку прорвать оборону. – Ну, в основном. Я еще не все распаковал, но там найдется, на чем посидеть. Ты можешь захватить с собой подушку, если предпочитаешь сидеть на полу. И Джоанна обещает больше не трогать твои уши. – Он строго на нее поглядел. – Правда ведь?  
– Правда, – пробормотала она, даже не стараясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.  
Спок словно испытывал боль, вновь прилагая усилия для ответа.  
– Я не могу уйти, – сказал он едва слышным шепотом. – Я... Здесь...  
Джим попробовал ему помочь.  
– Это все из-за этого "железа" и компьютеров на твоем столе? Ты занят?  
На его лице появилось облегчение, из чего Джим заключил, что тот уцепился за столь простую отговорку.  
– Да, в данный момент я провожу очень сложный ремонт компьютерной консоли моего коллеги и не могу оставить проект без внимания.  
– Оу. Что ж, мы все понимаем, ведь правда Джо-Джо? – он нахмурился на её едва заметный кивок, отметив про себя дать ей за это двойную порцию брауни, чтобы она не расстраивалась. – Мы сейчас просто возьмем твою долю и принесем сюда, хорошо? Извини, что помешали, – он махнул Джоанне рукой. – Пойдём, милая, давай отнесём мистеру Споку его ужин, чтобы он мог вернуться к работе.  
Едва он подтолкнул Джоанну в сторону его квартиры, как Спок вновь заговорил.  
– Я...  
Джим повернулся.  
– Да?  
Напряжение вулканца снова было видно невооруженным взглядом, словно речь требовала от него невообразимых усилий.  
– Я не возражаю против вашей компании, если вы согласитесь поужинать у меня.  
Джим натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Правда, Спок, это не так важно. Мы мешаем тебе работать. Ты не обязан приглашать нас только из вежливости.  
– Напротив, я уверен, что ваша компания будет... интересной.  
Джим не мог поверить, что после его настойчивого отказа Спок искренне предлагал им зайти.  
–Ты уверен? – спросил он, давая ему последний шанс на отступление.  
– Уверен.  
Теперь ничто не смогло бы стереть ухмылку с лица Кирка.

Как выяснилось, Спок был очень привередливым. Он не ел мясо, не пил алкоголь, а когда Джоанна предложила ему брауни, выражение его лица граничило с паникой. Но он оказался хорошим собеседником, пусть даже и на взгляд Джима был слишком спокойным и замкнутым. Он привык к шумности и настырности своих друзей, а Спок, хоть и делился своим мнением и поддерживал разговор, зачастую говорил так тихо, что Джим едва мог его расслышать. Он словно пытался привыкнуть к посторонним в своем окружении, хоть и настаивал, что Джиму и Джоанне нет никакой нужды уходить сразу после ужина.  
К безмерному удивлению Джима, в квартире Спока они провели весь оставшийся вечер. Джоанна безумолку продолжала расспрашивать его о вулканцах, отчего зелень, которую Джим не так давно заметил на кончиках ушей Спока, перешла на его щеки. Но сколько бы раз он не собирался прервать словоизлияния Джоанны, Спок неизменно его останавливал. Он выглядел почти расслабленным, когда рассказывал обо всем, и Джим задался вопросом: а были ли у него тут друзья, кто-то, кто интересовался бы его жизнью и занятиями.  
Когда Джоанна утомилась от своих расспросов, разговор естественным образом перешёл на проекты Спока. Как оказалось, Спок работал на Звездный Флот и государственные организации в качестве компьютерного техника; при первом же упоминании Звездного Флота разговор зашел в тупик.  
Джим даже не осознавал, сколько прошло времени, до тех пор, пока Джоанна, прикорнувшая на сваленных в небольшую горку подушках, не проснулась и не посмотрела на часы.  
– Уже почти полночь, дядя Джим, – сонно сообщила она, карабкаясь к нему на колени.  
– Ты права, – улыбнулся он, пытаясь придать спутанным кудряшкам на её голове хоть какое-то подобие прически. – Не хочешь нам посчитать?  
Конечно же, она хотела, и они с Джимом вместе прокричали "Счастливого Нового года", когда она дошла до нуля.  
– Эй, – прошептала она, положив руки на плечи Джиму. – Папочка говорил, что на Новый Год есть такая тра... - она запнулась, вспоминая слово. – Тра-ди-ци-я.  
– Какая?  
– Он говорил, что если под Новый Год ты никого не поцелуешь, то тебя будет преследовать неудача.  
Джим улыбнулся, глядя на нее.  
– Мне нравится эта традиция. Ну и где мой поцелуй?  
Она улыбнулась в ответ и немного наклонилась, «клюнув» его в щеку. А затем ужасно удивила его, сползя с его колен и забравшись вместо этого на колени к Споку.  
– И тебе, – настояла она и, прежде чем Джим смог ее остановить, чмокнула вулканца тоже.  
Легкий зеленый румянец на его лице стал чуть ярче, что было… в какой-то степени мило, Джим не мог этого не отметить.  
– А теперь вы тоже.  
А вот это уже было не так мило.  
Видя, как Спока охватывает внутренняя паника, он поспешил вклиниться.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Джо, мы ведь только познакомились.  
– И я только познакомилась! – отрезала она. – И я его поцеловала!  
– Я знаю, знаю. – Спок все еще выглядел слегка зеленоватым (и Джим не мог сдержать улыбки при мысли, насколько буквальным было это выражение в отношении вулканца). – Взрослым так нельзя. Ты не можешь поцеловать кого-то, если ты его только что встретила.  
Ну, точнее, можешь, конечно, но это совсем другой разговор, и если Джим заикнется об этом до того, как Джоанне исполнится тринадцать, то Маккой заживо снимет с него шкуру.  
– Пфф, – фыркнула она в ответ. – Тогда тебя будут поджидать неудачи.  
– Ничего мне не будет. Я же поцеловал тебя, помнишь?  
– Ага, но это все равно не поможет.  
Спок до сих пор выглядел взволнованным, словно готовый в любой момент вскочить, поэтому Джим решил предложить компромисс.  
– Давай-ка сделаем вот как. Если мы все еще будем общаться с мистером Споком в следующем году, то тогда я поцелую его. Как думаешь?  
– Ты все равно должен сделать это, – проворчала она, но сдалась под его строгим, как надеялся Джим, взглядом. – Хорошо, в следующем году, – покачала она пальчиком перед лицом Джима.  
– Да, мээм. А сейчас, я думаю, мы должны собраться и уложить тебя спать.  
– Оооо…  
– Нет уж, никакого нытья. Ты сегодня получила пиццу и брауни, не спала до полуночи и повстречала нового друга-вулканца. Многовато приключений для одного дня, принцесса.  
– Пфф, – снова фыркнула она, а затем торжествующе улыбнулась Споку. – Сп'койной ночи, мистер Спок.  
– Спокойной ночи, Джоанна, – ответил он, все еще выбитый из колеи их предыдущим разговором.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, Спок, – сказал Джим, собирая их вещи. – Не забывай вылезать из своего убежища время от времени, ага? Я бы хотел наладить общение со всеми своими соседями. Даже со скрытным вулканцем вроде тебя.  
Спок лишь кивнул, не найдя слов.  
Джим решил сжалиться над ним.  
– А ты, – сказал он Джоанне, указывая на дверь, – марш!  
– Да сэр, капитан, сэр, – отсалютовала она и повела его на выход.


	3. Chapter 3

– Расскажи-ка мне, почему моя дочь думает, что у неё в друзьях эльф? – проворчал Маккой, поднимаясь по лестнице к квартире Джима.  
– Это был мой новогодний подарок. Можешь не благодарить.  
– Очень смешно.  
Джим махнул в сторону соседней двери, когда они проходили мимо неё по пути к Гейле.  
– Я наконец-то познакомился с парнем из квартиры 5-G. Он нас выручил, когда Джоанна повредила ногу прошлой ночью.  
– И она считает его эльфом?  
– Нет, она знает, что он вулканец. Просто считает, что эльфы круче. В частности, думаю, это оттого, что кое-кто чрезвычайно заумный читал ей "Хоббита".  
– Это не заумно. Это классическая литература!  
– Которую я впервые прочитал в десять лет. Ты слишком рано пытаешься сделать из неё гения, Боунс. Да над ней будут издеваться, когда она пойдет в детский сад.  
– Грр, не произноси это слово на "Д"! Плохо уже то, что она говорит и ходит. Однажды ночью я проснусь, а ей будет уже шестнадцать, у неё будет мотоцикл и парень в татуировках. И это будет твоя вина!  
– Моя вина? – возмутился Джим.  
– А кто, как не ты, заявился на День Благодарения на своём проклятом ховербайке. Без шлема.  
– Ну, а вот и Гейла, – сказал Джим, меняя тему. – Постарайся не сильно пялиться.  
– Я доктор, а не озабоченный подросток!  
– Она орионка.  
– Она - что?!  
– Орионка, – донёсся до них голос девушки, стоящей в дверях. Она ухмылялась, глядя на них. – Не беспокойся, я принимаю подавляющие феромоны препараты. Обещаю к тебе не приставать. – Она окинула Маккоя оценивающим взглядом, задержавшись на ширинке его джинсов. – Ну, не слишком приставать.  
Маккой покраснел и начал что-то бормотать, а Джим выглядел совершенно ошарашенным.  
– Как так, не могу поверить! Меня подобным взглядом ты никогда не одаривала!  
– О, сладкий мой. Я сделала это, когда ты только въезжал. К слову, твой зад мне нравится больше, по крайней мере, когда на тебе узкие джинсы.  
Джим сомневался, как стоит расценивать подобное заявление.  
– Эм. Спасибо за комплимент?  
Она захихикала и потянула их внутрь.  
– Проходите! Скотти уже тут, и он принёс выпивку!  
– Вот именно это я и хотел услышать.  
Эти их футбольные сборища постепенно превратились из настоящих собраний футбольных друзей в еженедельную причину напиться и посплетничать за просмотром матчей. Джим, Скотти и Гейла были сердцем компании, к которой время от времени присоединялись остальные друзья. После новогоднего фиаско, о котором Маккой не мог говорить без стенаний и пары бокалов бурбона, Джим решил, что тому стоит побыть некоторое время вдали от Джоселин и отдохнуть.  
В моменты, когда игра становилась особенно скучной, они заводили праздные разговоры, жевали что-нибудь и приканчивали запасы алкоголя, принесённого Скотти.  
Как только объявили конец тайма, Гейла проползла в сторону Джима, оказавшись прямо перед его лицом (и открыв ему тем самым отличный обзор на её декольте).   
– Так я слышала, что ты наконец повстречал своего загадочного соседа?  
Джим не смог скрыть своего удивления.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Ты рассказывал об этом своему очаровательному другу-доктору, когда вы шли сюда, – промурлыкала она, бросив на Маккоя красноречивый взгляд. Тот снова залился краской и притворился, что совершенно её не замечает.  
– Ты всё слышала?  
– Слух орионцев лучше человеческого.  
Джим нахмурился.  
– Блин, есть вообще расы с худшим слухом?  
– Да целые полчища их, – вклинился в разговор Скотти. – Кинсер вон вообще н'черта не слышит, пока ему пр'ктически в ухо не прокричишь.  
– Да и орионское зрение значительно хуже на расстоянии от пяти метров и дальше, – добавил Маккой.  
– Ну так расскажи нам о нём, – подначила его Гейла, полностью игнорируя остальных.  
Джим не сразу вспомнил, с чего вообще начался их разговор.  
– Ах да, сосед. Никакой это не ромуланский шпион, и уж точно не алкоголик – он к алкоголю вообще не притрагивается.  
Гейла приподняла бровь.  
– Ты пытался напоить его в первую же ночь вашего знакомства? А ты шустрый парень, уж я точно говорю.  
Джим закатил глаза.  
– Я не пытался забраться ему в штаны. Не вся дружба начинается с секса, знаешь ли.  
– Какая жалость, – ухмыльнулась она ему и облизнула губы, зная, что это доставит ему неудобство, а затем уселась перед ним в попытке сохранить так необходимое людям личное пространство.  
– Он вулканец. Работает с компьютерами и прочим для Звездного Флота и остальных организаций Федерации. Он очень стеснительный, кстати. Пришлось едва ли не выкрутить ему руки, чтобы он поужинал со мной и Джоанной. И если бы ты хоть раз встречалась с Джоанной, то понимала бы, какой это подвиг. Большинство людей совершенно не в силах противиться ее чарам.  
– Оооо. Новая подружка? – спросила Гейла.  
– Моя дочь, – почти прорычал Маккой. – Которой всего четыре.  
Гейла пожала плечами.  
– Я не виновата в том, что он никак этого не уточнил. И рыкни вот так снова!  
– Все, парень, она положила на тебя глаз, – поддел его Скотти, хлопнув по плечу.  
– Я женат, – возразил Маккой, покраснев еще сильнее.  
– Большинство людей это никак не останавливает, – легкомысленно парировала орионка. – Все равно, мне кажется, Джимми что-то путает. Мы знаем про одного жившего здесь вулканца , но он съехал с месяц назад.  
Джим моргнул.   
– Гм. Может и так, но я точно провел новогоднюю ночь в компании вулканца. Он сам мне это сказал.  
– У него брови вразлет? Эльфийские уши? – спросил Скотти.  
– О да, Скотти, спасибо. Как будто я не знаю, как выглядят вулканцы.  
– Закрой рот, я, вообще-т', тебе п'мочь пытался.  
– Так он и правда вулканец? – продолжила допрос Гейла.  
– Ага. Примерно моего роста, может, на пару лет старше, и носит очки в реально толстой оправе?  
– Не тот вулканец, – пренебрежительно заметил Скотти.  
– Да, наш был намного выше тебя. Такой знаешь, большой, мускулистый и важный. И он точно не носил очков. – Орионка вздохнула. – Он был великолепен...  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Ну, тот, что живет здесь, не совсем уж урод.  
– Я вот думаю, как он смог проскользнуть сюда, и мы его не заметили, – продолжила размышлять Гейла, словно Джим ничего и не говорил. – Я слежу за всеми перемещениями в коридоре, и видела только одного вулканца, когда он уезжал. И точно не видела, что бы в квартиру въехал кто-то другой.  
– Может, ты пр'сто была в тот момент занята, девочка моя, – Скотти одарил ее дьявольской улыбкой. – Сл'жно за всем следить, к'гда у тебя нет глаз на спине.  
Маккой выглядел так, словно готов был встать на ее защиту, но она отреагировала на грубость Скотти одним лишь пожатием плеч.   
– Это так, но ведь и никто другой в коридоре ничего не заметил. Я слежу и за пересудами в здании.  
– Да поможет Бог здешним обитателям, – пробормотал Маккой, уткнувшись в свое пиво.  
– И вам не кажется странным: один вулканец съезжает, и следом за ним тут же заезжает другой. Что-то слишком много вулканцев для Сан-Франциско.  
– Может, это просто совпадение? – предположил Джим. – Или может, они просто были знакомы, и этот парень дал Споку знать, что квартира свободна?  
– Спок, значит? – Гейла вцепилась в новый кусочек информации.  
– Ага.  
– И он милый, говоришь?  
Джим закатил глаза.  
– Гейла. Он ужасно стеснительный. Попытайся не сильно напугать его своими приёмчиками, хорошо?  
– Ой, да ладно. Я еще никогда не спала с вулканцами. Это мой шанс!  
– Тогда чего же ты не переспала с тем, предыдущим, раз он был таким замечательным?  
Она надула губы.  
– Он сказал, что у него уже есть партнер. И что на тройничок он не согласен.  
Скотти хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Только не говори мне, что предлагала тройничок вулканцу.  
– А что, почему нет? Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
– Перерыв закончен, – объявил Маккой, утомленный сплетнями. Похоже, посиделки оказали немного не то расслабляющее воздействие, на которое Джим рассчитывал. Ну и пусть. Он откинулся назад и принялся наблюдать за тем, как в финальной серии игр его любимая команда теряет свой шанс попасть на Суперкубок.

*******

На следующий день Джиму пришло в голову, что, возможно, если вытащить Спока из его квартиры ненадолго и вывести в люди, то это сможет принести неплохие результаты. Но вместо того, чтобы постучаться в его дверь и снова поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, он решил попробовать кое-что еще. Он зарылся в содержимое своего стола, пока не нашел небольшую стопку листов и конверт – практически раритет в эпоху коммов и электронной коммуникации, но с этим Джим ничего не мог поделать. Он питал слабость к печатному слову, к чернилам на бумаге, о чем красноречиво говорила его коллекция старинных книг. Он задумался, а понравилось бы это Споку, учитывая, каким компьютерным гиком тот был.  
И этим утром, отправляясь на учебу, он подсунул под дверь вулканца записку.

_Ты любишь футбол? Мы каждую неделю собираемся у Гейлы. Не хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
Джим._

Когда он вернулся домой позже этим днем, он наступил на ту же самую записку. С обратной стороны был написан ответ почерком, кажущимся слишком круглым для Спока.

_Я не интересуюсь организованным спортом._

Никакой подписи не было, но её и не требовалось. За первой запиской последовал целый шквал переписки в течение нескольких следующих дней. Джим оставлял сообщения каждое утро, и ответы ждали его под дверью, словно по часам.

_А что насчет неорганизованного спорта? Мы с Боунсом любим играть в пул* в "Кремне". Я даже не заставлю тебя пить что-нибудь._

_Я не играю в пул._

_Я тебя научу._

_Я не заинтересован в обучении._

_Тебе нужны физические нагрузки. Почему бы тебе самому не предложить что-нибудь?_

_Я получаю положенную норму физической активности во время занятий суус махна._

Это сообщение прервало цепочку их переписки на день, который потребовался Джиму для выяснения, что же такое суус махна. Когда он обнаружил, что это какой-то вулканский эквивалент карате, то не мог стереть с лица улыбку, оставляя очередную записку под дверью Спока.

_Не хочешь меня обучить?_

Суус махна практикуется только вулканцами. К тому же, вулканцы в 5,637 раза сильнее людей. Ты можешь получить серьезные травмы, если попытаешься пройти обучение. 

Джим сверлил записку взглядом добрую половину ночи. Он не привык, чтобы его очарованию сопротивлялись подобным образом, но Спок оказался ничуть не менее упрямым, чем Джим. К тому же, образ Джоанны, расспрашивающей Спока, все еще мелькал в его воображении вместе с выражением почти полного спокойствия на лице вулканца. Да, тот был очень стеснительным и ужасно замкнутым, но даже самые замкнутые люди нуждаются в ком-то близком, с кем можно поговорить время от времени. И совершенно очевидно, что у Спока никого не было.

_Ну должно же быть что-то, чем тебе нравится заниматься? Тебе нравятся музеи? Библиотеки? Блин, да я даже в продуктовый с тобой схожу, если хочешь!_

_Я посетил большинство музеев в городе, когда еще был ребенком. Мои продукты доставляются на дом раз в неделю._

Чёрт, этот парень вообще выходит когда-нибудь на улицу? Следующие записки Джима образовали целую серию.

_Прогулки? Пробежки? Плавание?_

_Как я уже тебе сообщал, я занимаюсь суус махна. К тому же, Вулкан - пустынная планета. Мы не любим влагу._

_"Нудлрама"? "Здоровая семья"? "Дары природы"? (Это все рестораны, в которых большинство или все блюда вегетерианские. Видишь? Я все разузнал.)_

_Я предпочитаю есть дома._

_Отлично! Тогда я буду готовить тебе иногда._

После этого сообщения прошел целый день прежде, чем он получил на него ответ, и Джим чувствовал небольшое волнение от мысли, что возможно он наконец сделал предложение, на которое не получит отказа. Однако...

_В этом нет необходимости._

_Серьезно? И это все, что ты можешь? Отлично, а что насчет шашек? Шахматы? Го? В «Морской бой» я играю плохо._

В их переписке последовал очередной перерыв, и Джим решил, что наконец достал Спока настолько, что тот решил его игнорировать. Он уже почти убедил себя оставить бедного парня в покое, когда наступил на очередную записку тремя днями позже.

_Я играю в шахматы._

Его не покидало неприятное чувство, что Спок написал это вопреки своему желанию. Расстояния между словами были чуть бóльшими, чем обычно (постойте, когда это Джим начал анализировать почерк вулканца?), что указывало на явную неуверенность, хоть Джим бы и не смог объяснить, почему. Но это ничуть не мешало ему вовсю улыбаться, пока он писал ответ.

_Замечательно! Когда будет подходящее время для игры?_

_Думаю, я должен уточнить. Я играю в трехмерные шахматы. Мне принадлежит титул Галактического мастера в Межпланетной шахматной федерации._

Джим улыбнулся. Все шло слишком идеально.

_Круто. Я получил эксперта, когда последний раз участвовал в рейтинге. Но это было пару лет назад._

_Нет нужды фальсифицировать свой рейтинг в попытке уговорить меня на игру._

_Ты мне не веришь? Ты не думал, что мог бы...ну, не знаю, проверить? Ты же компьютерный гений, посмотри в моих данных по базе._

_Вижу. Приношу свои извинения._

_Ты можешь мне это компенсировать. Когда у тебя найдется время для игры?_

Потом переписка вновь прервалась. Джим надеялся увидеть на полу своей квартиры долгожданный конверт, и чувствовал внутри волну разочарования каждый раз, когда его там не оказывалось. И вот неделю спустя, вернувшись домой, Джим обнаружил просунутую под дверь записку.

Сегодня вечером я свободен. 

Джим не смог удержаться – он громко воскликнул, воздев кулаки в воздух.  
Дальше по коридору открылась дверь, и из-за неё показалась голова Гейлы.  
– Что, отец не ты? – поддела она его.  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Джим, слишком обрадованный новостью, чтобы притворяться, будто это его задело.  
– Тогда что же тебя так обрадовало?  
– Не лезь не в свое дело. Знаешь, ты иногда хуже толпы старых бабок!  
Она словно прилипла к косяку своей двери, умудряясь чувственно выглядеть даже в спортивных штанах и мешковатой безрукавке.  
– Эй, вы только поглядите, какой он очаровательный, когда оправдывается! Должно быть, у тебя свидание.  
– Слушай, ты не знаешь, где тут поблизости можно купить пакетированный чай на развес? Или хотя бы простой чайный лист, – попытался Джим сменить тему.  
– Может быть. С кем у тебя свидание?  
– Так где чай?  
– Н' знаю. С кем ты идешь на свидание?  
– Где я могу найти чертов чай, Гейла?  
Она захихикала.  
– Ниже в китайском квартале, но тот парень продает сорта со всего света. Магазинчик называется "Дыхание дракона". – Её улыбка стала более нахальной. – И не спрашивай орионскую смесь, если только у тебя нет трёх свободных дней в запасе и коробки презервативов.  
Джим расплылся в широченной улыбке.  
– Гейла, я тебя сейчас расцелую!  
– Может, когда-нибудь и расцелуешь, если будешь хорошим мальчиком. – Она отмахнулась от него. – Кыш! Буду ждать от тебя полного рассказа позже.  
Джим попрощался с ней, прихватил свой бумажник и вышел.


	4. Chapter 4

Примерно час спустя Джим постучал в дверь Спока и, спрятав руки за спину, стал ждать. Он улыбнулся, когда дверь приоткрылась на свои привычные несколько сантиметров, будто Джим мог бы влететь в комнату без разрешения.  
– Хэй, – вместо приветствия. – Чёрные или белые?  
Дверь приоткрылась ещё на несколько сантиметров: как раз настолько, чтобы в поле зрения появилась по обыкновению взъерошенная голова. Одна бровь вскинута над оправой очков.   
– Ты предоставляешь мне выбор или предлагаешь угадать, что у тебя спрятано в руках?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Если у тебя есть предпочтения в игре, то вперёд. Я подумал, что случайный выбор был более справедливым, но я счастлив уже тому, что ты согласился играть.  
Спок вместо ответа изучающе посмотрел на него. Джим внезапно почувствовал себя образцом под стеклом микроскопа. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Спок нарушил тишину.  
– В левой руке.  
Выглядя чрезвычайно довольным собой, Джим вручил ему маленькую белую коробочку, которую зажимал в кулаке  
– Продавец посоветовал мне это, когда узнал, что я собираюсь покупать что-нибудь для вулканца. Это, конечно, не вулканская чайная смесь, в ней больше английского, чем чего-либо ещё, она немного мягче, но продавец сказал, что тебе понравится. – Он протянул Споку тёмно-красную коробочку, которую держал в правой руке. – А это предположительно является традиционной вулканской чайной смесью.  
Ещё один изучающий взгляд тёмных глаз.  
– Ты сказал, что пьёшь чай, – сказал Джим таким тоном, будто это всё объясняло.  
И снова только пристальный взгляд в ответ.  
– К тому же, тебе достались белые. Учитывая это и твою высокую квалификацию, тебе лучше разбить меня на голову, потому что у меня давным-давно не было достойного соперника.  
Спок прекратил буравить Джима взглядом и распахнул дверь шире, пропуская его, а затем быстро захлопнул дверь и заново установил код безопасности.   
– Пойдём, – тихо сказал он, ведя Джима на кухню и посматривая на коробочки в своих руках в полном замешательстве.  
На кухне был небольшой стол, что-то типа обеденного уголка, где также стояли два стула и шахматная доска между ними. Джим занял место с чёрной стороны доски, наблюдая, как Спок возится с чайными коробочками.  
– Эй, если хочешь сходить за водой, чтобы попробовать чай, то давай. Я не тороплюсь, – предложил Джим, пытаясь заставить вулканца расслабиться.  
Спок, подняв глаза от коробочек с чаем, покосился на заварочный чайник. Его щёки приобрели зеленоватый оттенок.  
– Должен признаться, я в замешательстве, потому что не могу понять твоих действий.  
Это было не тем, чего Джим ожидал.  
– Что тебя так беспокоит?  
– Я не понимаю ни твою настойчивость в желании общаться со мной, ни причину, по которой ты счел необходимым принести… – он замолчал, будто не никак не мог подобрать слово, чтобы описать подарок Джима.  
– Эй, тише, – сказал Джим, заметив, что пальцы Спока слегка дрожали. – Расслабься. У меня нет скрытых мотивов. Я ничего не жду в ответ. Ты просто мне нравишься, и я подумал, что тебе не помешает друг.  
Спок уставился на свои дрожащие руки, не в силах взглянуть собеседнику в глаза.  
– Я вулканец. Вулканцы не нуждаются в друзьях.   
Фраза походила не столько на внутреннее убеждение Спока, сколько на вдолбленную кем-то мысль.  
– Чушь, – ответил на это Кирк, стараясь говорить непринуждённым тоном. – Всем нужны друзья. И кстати, чай должен был просто умаслить тебя немного, чтобы подбить тебя на партию в шахматы. Ты знаешь, кто был моим оппонентом в последней моей партии?  
Спок крепко ухватился за раковину, пытаясь вернуть контроль над собой, а затем посмотрел на Джима, вскинув бровь.  
– Если только этот факт не был зарегистрирован Межгалактической Федерацией Шахмат, как я мог узнать такую вещь?  
– Кадет Маккенна, – продолжил Кирк, посчитав, что вопрос Спока носил риторический характер. – Он был лучшим другом моего соседа по комнате. Это было просто смехотворно, Спок. Как будто я пытался играть в шахматы с Джоанной. Только если бы у Джоанны была серьёзная травма головы. И закрыты глаза. И пальцы связаны лентой.  
Этим высказыванием он заработал лёгкое – очень лёгкое – подрагивание губ, слабый намёк на улыбку.   
– Она может стать грозным соперником в будущем, – робко предположил вулканец.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Её папа доктор, а мама адвокат, так что этот ребёнок будет самой пугающе сообразительной маленькой девочкой на планете.  
Спок, казалось, снова попытался обрести контроль над собой; напряжение в позе чуть ослабло, когда он потянулся за чайником.  
– Ты приходишься родственником одному из её родителей?  
– Неа, я исполняю обязанности дядюшки. Её папочку вырвало прямо на меня в мою первую неделю в Звёздном Флоте. Я ему тогда сказал, что он просто обязан с этого дня быть моим другом. Кажется, это был единственный раз, когда он со мной согласился.  
– Он… – Напряжение, почти паника Спока будто схлынули, когда он понял, что именно сказал Джим. – Его вырвало на тебя?  
– Он тогда только завершил тестирование на симуляторе полётов, то самое, которое всех нас заставляли пройти перед тем, как допустить к обучению. Он прошёл его – с трудом, потому что просто в ужасе от полётов в космос, что довольно смешно, учитывая, что он по своей воле поступил в Звёздный Флот, – а затем направился в бар, перебрал бурбона, и его вырвало прямо на парня, который по чистой случайности сидел рядом. Им оказался я.   
Сейчас Спок был полностью поглощён процессом приготовления чая и выглядел более расслабленным, чем Джим когда-то либо видел.   
– А после этого он попросил тебя помочь ему в уходе за ребёнком?  
– Не, это уже было потом. Так случилось, что мы хорошо ладим. Он узнал, что у меня тут поблизости никого из семьи, поэтому принудительно «усыновил» меня. Что привело к встрече с его женой, — которая просто настоящая корова, между прочим, и никогда не позволяй ему говорить иначе,— и его дочерью. Малышка привязалась ко мне и сама начала звать меня дядей Джимом. – Спок становился всё более спокойным по мере того, как Джим говорил, поэтому Кирк решил воспользоваться своей природной разговорчивостью. – Это здорово. У моего брата есть ребёнок, Питер, но они уехали жить наДеневу, так что я в действительности и не общался с ним нормально, исключая головидео и обмен фото. Так что я наконец стал дядей во плоти, а не безликим членом семьи вне досягаемости. А в твоей семье есть дети? Ты хорошо общаешься с Джо.  
Спок покачал головой, доставая две кружки и опуская в них чайные пакетики. Джиму было приятно, что Спок легко предположил, что он захочет присоединиться.  
– Пока никто из моего поколения не связан брачными узами, поэтому в настоящий момент в семье нет детей. Самая младшая – моя кузина Т`Верик, но ей приблизительно пятнадцать лет.  
– Приблизительно? Я думал, что вулканцы помешаны на точности и десятичных дробях.  
– Орбиты Земли и Вулкана различны, поэтому число дней в году на Земле и Вулкане не тождественно, как и продолжительность дня. Приближенное значение всего лишь дало возможность наиболее точно выразить её возраст.  
– А. Тогда как ты празднуешь свой День Рождения, если ты живёшь на Земле? Ты выбираешь дату или проводишь вычисления и празднуешь его тогда, когда он должен был бы быть на Вулкане?  
Казалось, вопрос поставил Спока в тупик. Вулканец снял закипевший чайник с плиты и разлил воду по чашкам.  
– Вулканцы не празднуют дни рождения.  
– О. Думаю, это действительно похоже на одну из глупых традиций людей. Сказать об этом было так не по-вулкански с моей стороны. Спасибо, – добавил Джим, с улыбкой принимая кружку.   
Спок только кивнул в ответ, уже делая большие глотки из своей, несмотря на то, что напиток был почти обжигающим.  
– Вкус… достаточно приятный, – решил он, крепко обхватив кружку ладонями, как будто впитывая тепло.  
Джим храбро сделал маленький глоток, попытавшись не содрогнуться, когда напиток обжёг ему губы и язык. На его вкус чай был слишком слабо заварен, да к тому же горький, хотя он не собирался жаловаться.  
– Неплохо, – проскрипел Джим, всё ещё пребывая в шоке от температуры. – Твой ход.  
Уголки губ Спока снова дрогнули, как если бы он хотел рассмеяться от вида Джима, глотавшего почти кипящий чай, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
Почти. Человек мог точно сказать, что в глазах вулканца остались искры смеха.

*******

– Ты собираешься сделать ход в этом столетии или хочешь проиграть партию? – самодовольно спросил Джим.   
Он просто не сдержался. Его распирало самодовольство. В первой половине игры он был на грани краха, уступая фигуры одну за другой разуму, который с безупречной логикой и сосредоточенностью убирал фигуры Джима с доски. Но это было до того, как он осознал, насколько механична игра Спока, и увидел шанс победить. Он просчитал, что если в критический для Спока момент совершит безрассудный ход, то стратегия вулканца рассыплется в попытках последнего понять, почему оппонент это сделал.  
Итак, сейчас у каждого из них осталось несколько пешек, короли, по одной ладье, у Джима слон, и (к полному его отчаянию и вопреки всем его стратегическим усилиям на доске) ферзь – у вулканца. Так или иначе, Джим умудрился сделать несколько таких шагов, которые заставили Спока уставиться на доску, нахмурившись так, что между его чётко очерченными бровями залегла глубокая складка.  
– Я не имею намерения проиграть эту партию, – ровным голосом ответил Спок, и Джиму пришлось подавить дрожь. В этом голосе открывалась бездна чувственности, когда его обладатель не был взволнованным или наоборот робким. – Но я затрудняюсь объяснить моё текущее положение.  
– Я могу объяснить: ты проигрываешь.   
Морщинка между бровями чуть сместилась, когда Спок вскинул бровь.  
– И эти громкие слова исходят от человека, который потерял ферзя.  
– Ха, кому он нужен? – Честно говоря, слабое возражение, но, учитывая, что он сейчас в преимущественной позиции, Джим не слишком волновался из-за этого.  
– Лично я нахожу его очень полезной фигурой, – ответил Спок и потянулся к ферзю, даже не подумав как следует.  
– Хочешь совет? – спросил Джим, не заботясь о том, насколько самодовольный у него голос.  
Спок только ещё выше вскинул бровь.  
– Я понятия не имею, что я делаю. Честно. Давай, двигай его, куда хочешь – у меня нет никакой стратегии: я просто еле-еле унёс ноги.   
– Любопытное человеческое высказывание, – сказал Спок, хотя и не стал разбирать его, как остальные обороты речи, которыми Джим сыпал весь вечер.  
– Разве у вулканцев нет странных выражений? Необычные метафоры или что-нибудь типа того, что люди нашли бы сложным для понимания?  
– Многие элементы вулканской культуры сложны для понимания людей.  
– Да, как, например, ваши чайные традиции. Чувствую, я сжёг себе все вкусовые рецепторы.  
– Я могу, однако, привести в пример одну фразу на вулканском, которая поставит тебя в тупик. – Спок наконец-то переставил ферзя на уровень выше, в очередной раз подвергая опасности свою ладью.  
– Да? Это что? – растерянно спросил Джим: ему некуда было ходить. – И хватит преследовать мою ладью! Она мне ещё нужна.  
– Pash; v'kree'zals.  
Джим подавил очередную волну дрожи: у Спока был великолепный голос, когда он говорил на английском, а уж на вулканском так вообще…  
– Что это значит? – спросил он, осознав, что молчит слишком долго.  
– Буквальный перевод: «Твой король в ловушке. Я одержал честную и почётную победу». А если проще, то «шах и мат».  
– Что? Не может быть, ты не мог… - Джим оборвал себя на полуслове и изучающее уставился на доску. Он мог сделать только два хода своей ладьёй. Любой из них ставил королеву Спока на один уровень с королём Джима. Ни одна из других фигур не могла помочь. – Чёрт, как ты сделал это? – проворчал он, опрокинув своего короля в знак поражения.  
– Приложив достаточно усилий. У тебя одна из самых завораживающих стратегий из всех, с какими я встречался у оппонентов. Я не думал, что смогу одержать победу даже во время твоих… интересных решений.  
– Блин, ты настолько последователен в таких вещах! – воскликнул Джим больше восхищённо, чем обвиняюще. – Никогда не видел никого, кто бы так убирал мои фигуры с доски. Я совершил несколько случайных ходов, которые должны были бы сбить тебя.  
– Что они и сделали.  
Джим осознал, насколько непринуждённая и уютная атмосфера царила между ними в ту секунду, когда она нарушилась. Неожиданно глаза Спока стали холодными и беспокойными за стёклами очков, а выражение открытости на лице трансформировалось в маску, которую он увидел при первой их встрече.  
Кирк попытался вернуться к лёгкости и комфорту ситуации.  
– Итак, когда мы можем переиграть? Я с удовольствием попробую ещё раз.  
– Я… – Спок начал закрываться от него. И быстро. Щёки вулканца слегка позеленели, а взгляд замер где-то на пустой стене над плечом Джима.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Кирк, чувствуя себя немного смущённо. – Знаю, я слишком напорист с тобой и заставляю тебя чувствовать себя неуютно. Спасибо за сегодняшнюю игру – я действительно отлично провёл время. – Он продемонстрировал свою самую очаровательную улыбку, дружески сжав плечо Спока, и поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
Кирк уже положил руку на дверь, чтобы открыть её, как почти неслышное «Джим» достигло его ушей.  
Он развернулся, не отпуская дверь.  
– Да?  
Спок снова стоял неестественно прямо, его дыхание было заметно тяжелее, и, казалось, он набирался сил для сложной битвы.  
– Я тоже получил удовольствие от нашей игры, – наконец сказал он, словно на каждое слово ему требовалось усилие.  
– Ну… это хорошо. – Кирк был не совсем уверен в том, как стоит на это ответить.  
– Я… Если ты свободен… – Лицо Спока было всё ещё «застывшим», но в карих глазах отражалась полная беспомощность. Он колебался, и у него был такой вид, будто он не хотел ничего больше, чем сбежать и спрятаться.  
– В любое время, когда ты захочешь сыграть, просто оставь записку на моей двери. Или под ней, – предложил Джим. – Или пришли мне сообщение, или, чёрт, просто зайди. Я действительно неприхотлив.  
– Я ценю… - начал Спок, но замолчал и вперил отчаянный взгляд в пол. Похоже, он вновь набирался смелости. – Спасибо тебе, – наконец сказал он поразительно искренне.  
Джим не смог не улыбнуться.   
– Спасибо тебе, – вернул он, выходя из апартаментов Спока. 

Кирк не мог точно описать своё душевное состояние, когда вернулся к себе в комнату. Настроение было приподнятым, даже победным, будто он только что выиграл, пробежав целый марафон. Он чувствовал себя как девочка-подросток, влюбившаяся впервые в жизни и ощутившая пресловутых бабочек в животе.  
Стоп... это было странное сравнение, не правда ли? Возможно, ммм просто как щенок с новой игрушкой? Или подросток с новой машиной. Или, ээ…  
От этих смехотворных размышлений его отвлёк тихий стук в дверь. Джим секунду сверлил её взглядом, как будто пытаясь удостовериться, действительно ли он это слышал. Неужели Спок действительно покинул свою комнату, чтобы прийти к нему? И так быстро после их партии? С чего бы ему это делать?  
Очередной стук вырвал его из состояния задумчивости и он, спотыкаясь, ломанулся к двери. Спок был таким замкнутым. Если Джим сейчас не откроет дверь, то вряд ли вулканец снова наберётся смелости, чтобы прийти сюда. Джим распахнул дверь с почти безумной улыбкой на губах, и уже открыл рот, собираясь обратиться к Споку…  
– Привет, – жалко выдавил из себя его лучший друг. Его волосы прилипли к голове, а одежда вся промокла настолько, что с него натекла лужа в коридоре. Только оглядев Боунса, Джим осознал, что в отдалении слышны раскаты грома.  
– Привет, – ответил Джим, ошарашенный видом доктора.  
– Могу я… э… – Голос Маккоя надломился. – Могу я переночевать здесь? – И прежде, чем Кирк успел ответить, глаза друга повлажнели, и он прошептал: – Всё кончено. Она хочет полную опеку.


	5. Chapter 5

Маккой в свежей футболке и фланелевых штанах, позаимствованных из гардероба Джима, сидел на диване, обхватив голову руками, а Кирк сочувственно гладил его по шее и плечам.   
– Что заставило эту старую корову подумать, что она сможет оформить полную опеку над Джо? – прорычал Джим, испытывая жгучую ненависть к женщине за то, что она делает с его лучшим другом.  
– Она собирается использовать против меня тот факт, что я служу в Звёздном Флоте. Говорит, что космос не место для ребёнка, что будет сложно переправлять её туда-сюда между родителями, если меня отправят на другую планету или, Боже упаси, на другой корабль. – Он судорожно вдохнул, массируя виски. – Она говорила, что так будет лучше для нас, что смена места жительства сможет помочь разрешить проблему в отношениях. Чёрт возьми, Джим, это была её идея записать меня в этот чёртов Флот, когда я сказал, что до тошноты устал от врачебной практики дома. А сейчас она собирается бросить это мне в лицо, чтобы забрать Джоанну себе.  
– Она не заберёт у тебя Джоанну, – прошипел Джим. – У нас давно не Средневековье. Она не может забрать её только из-за того, что родила её.  
– Проклятье! Думаю, она может. Она адвокат, Джим. Она знает, что делает.

Кирк не знал, что можно ответить на это.   
– Не сможет, – беспомощно пробормотал он. – Мы найдём способ помешать ей. Возможно, ты покинешь Звёздный Флот и устроишься здесь в Сан-Франциско. Или вернёшься в Джорджию, если она совсем озвереет и потребует этого.  
– Джим, я подписал контракт, как и ты. Здесь всё так же, как в других военных организациях: как только ты принёс клятву, ты уже не можешь так просто от неё отказаться.  
– Но есть же лазейки! Хотя бы уважительные причины. Уверен, бешеная корова-жена, пытающаяся украсть милую маленькую девочку, как раз сойдёт за одну из них.  
Маккой испустил ещё один дрожащий вздох, стряхнув руку Джима, и прислонился к диванным подушкам, зажмурив глаза, будто его чертовски мучила мигрень.  
– Может, – пробормотал он. В этом слове было больше осознания поражения, чем признания возможности победы. – Мне нужно болеутоляющее, и немного поспать.  
– Забирай себе кровать, я засну и здесь. Нет, – продолжил Джим, когда Маккой открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, – серьёзно, иди в кровать. Мне приходилось спать и в худших местах, а тебе нужно нормально отдохнуть, чтобы завтра мы могли выйти на тропу войны.

Боунс вопросительно вскинул брови.  
– Мы?  
– Ты же не думаешь, что будешь в одиночку искать лазейки в правилах Звёздного Флота?  
Маккой не улыбнулся, но выражение его лица стало менее несчастным.  
– Спасибо, парень.  
– Разве ты не счастлив, что тебя вырвало на меня? – ткнул его Джим, в попытке вызвать настоящую улыбку.   
Настоящей он не добился, но тень её проскользнула по лицу друга.  
– Ага, – протянул Маккой, ласково взъерошив волосы Кирка.

*******  
Спустя несколько дней после начала исследования протоколов Звёздного Флота относительно семьи, разводов и опеки, сосредоточенность Джима на деле была прервана шуршанием чего-то, скользнувшего ему под дверь. Не отрываясь от чтения с падда, он присел на колени и поднял это с пола, дочитывая очередное сухое и скучное руководство Звёздного Флота, в котором так и не встретилась нужная ему информация. Концентрацию окончательно сбил звук стремительно удаляющихся шагов в коридоре и внезапное хлопанье соседней двери.  
Он бросил взгляд на лист бумаги в руке и улыбнулся впервые за несколько дней, узнав размашистый почерк.

_Неделя – это достаточный срок для подготовки к реваншу? В этот раз белыми можешь играть ты._

Почерк был более небрежный, чем обычно, и Джим задумался, чего стоило Споку заставить себя написать это и засунуть послание под дверь. Уже прошла целая неделя? Время стремительно летело, пока он метался между занятиями в академии и поисками информации в связи с надвигающимся разводом Маккоя.  
И всё-таки он нуждался в передышке. Ужасно нуждался. Он чувствовал, как от напряжения последних дней ноют все мышцы, начиная от шеи и вниз по спине, а когда он пытался размять шею, вращая головой, его позвоночник щёлкал и хрустел, протестуя. Джим схватил ручку и нацарапал быстрый ответ.

 _Звучит неплохо. Сейчас будет приемлемо?_

Он вышел из комнаты и присел перед дверью Спока, подсунув под неё послание и терпеливо ожидая ответ. Минутой позже дверь приоткрылась на пару сантиметров, необходимых Споку, чтобы осмотреть коридор, а потом несколько шире, пропуская Джима внутрь.  
– В настоящий момент я свободен, – поприветствовал его вулканец. Он выглядел лишь чуточку менее напряжённым, чем в их прошлые встречи.   
– Знаешь, некоторые люди используют коммуникатор, чтобы быть на связи. Или стучат в дверь вместо того, чтобы совать записки туда-сюда, как пара третьеклассников, – мягко поддразнил его Кирк.  
Едва прозвучали эти слова, как расслабленность Спока тут же исчезла. Джиму захотелось себя стукнуть.  
– Это просто шутка, Спок. Если письма – это твоё, то меня это вполне устраивает.

Однако спина Спока так и осталась неестественно прямой, когда он садился за чёрную сторону игральной доски. Он явно чувствовал себя неловко и обеспокоенно.  
– Спок, – Джим решил попробовать ещё раз и ждал, пока эти взволнованные глаза встретятся взглядом с его собственными, чтобы продолжить фразу. – Я просто поддразнивал тебя. Я так всегда делаю с друзьями. Ты должен был слышать что-то подобное, когда мы с Боунсом пикируемся. – Когда и это не сработало, он решил сделать контрольный выстрел. – Прости. Я часто говорю не подумав. В рот мне ноги.  
Спок приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и… закрыл его. Затем снова открыл, помолчал и, наконец, сказал:  
– Я не думаю, что эта конкретная конечность сможет пролезть в такое узкое отверстие.  
«О Господи, – подумал Джим. – Он пытается шутить в ответ!» И засмеялся, совсем не грациозно развалившись на стуле с белой стороны доски. В большей степени он смеялся от удивления, чем от искромётности юмора.   
– Я не думал, что у вулканцев есть чувство юмора.  
– У нас его нет, – невозмутимо сказал Спок. Но его выдавали глаза.  
– Брехня, – бросил Кирк и сделал ход пешкой.

Игра проходила в уютном для обоих молчании или лёгком разговоре время от времени, пока они медленно, но методично убирали с доски фигуры друг друга. Через час игры Джим осознал, что вместо того, чтобы заработать преимущество, начав играть белыми, он вновь проигрывал, и с куда большим перевесом, чем в прошлый раз. Всё ещё уставший от напряжённой работы прошедшей недели, мозг Джима не мог сконцентрироваться, поэтому человек двигал фигуры бессистемно, резко меняя направление ходов.  
– Эй, ты случайно не знаком с хорошими адвокатами?  
Спок, чьи мысли были сосредоточены на игре, ответил, не задумавшись над вопросом.  
– Это в связи с твоим грядущим отцовством?  
Мозг Кирка аж завис на секунду, а затем:  
– ЧТО?!  
Это привлекло внимание Спока, который, вздрогнув, сбил с доски своего слона, позеленел и снова застыл с прямой спиной.   
– Я слышал от орионской женщины… – он замолчал, выглядя несчастно и испуганно. 

Джима разрывали два чувства: неверие и желание немедленно переубедить Спока. Но выбрал он другой вариант: смущённо рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– О господи, она просто пошутила. Она всегда так поступает. – Он обдумал всё ещё раз и игриво продолжил: – Ты подслушивал нас?  
– Я… – Спок дрожал, ухватившись за стол так, что Джим мог поклясться, на том останутся вмятины. – Не мог ничего поделать… Вулканский слух…  
– Эй, остановись. – Джим вскочил с места и подошёл к Споку, обогнув стол. Он нуждался в физическом контакте с ним, чтобы убедить вулканца остаться на своём месте и не волноваться по такому ничтожному поводу. – Успокойся, – сказал он, положив руки Споку на плечи, мимолётно удивившись исходящему от того жару. – Я не зол. И не раздражён. Это даже покажется тебе забавным, если ты перестанешь сходить с ума.  
Казалось, от прикосновения Джима Спок одеревенел ещё больше и почти примёрз к стулу.  
– Я не могу… Джим…  
Дыхание вулканца вырывалось частыми неровными вздохами, от чего у Джима внутри всё оборвалось. «Выглядит так, будто у него сердечный приступ!» Он погладил руки Спока, стараясь успокоить его, и понизил голос.  
– Тебе что-то нужно? Чем я могу помочь?  
Спок потряс головой, лицо бледное, пальцы беспомощно вцепились в шахматный стол, дрожь усиливалась с каждой проходящей секундой. Спустя некоторое время он отстранился от Джима, вскочил из-за стола и унёсся в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
– Спок? Спок! – закричал Кирк, в спешке сбив стул, и помчался за вулканцем, но дверь была заперта. – Спок, ты в порядке? – проорал он. Человек слышал, как включился кран, а затем до него донеслись слабые звуки рвотных спазмов.  
Джим снова безрезультатно дёрнул ручку и отступил назад, предоставляя Споку уединение. Он бросил взгляд назад на доску и изумлённо распахнул глаза, когда увидел, что вулканец действительно оставил на ней вмятины. А затем…  
А затем он на самом деле огляделся, впервые обращая внимание на детали, которые ускользали от него, потому что он был слишком вовлечён в «танцы» вокруг своей зарождающейся дружбы с новым знакомым. Отпечатки были везде: след кулака на дверце холодильника, ещё один на стуле, с которого он только что встал, пара отпечатков на кухонной столешнице. Чем внимательнее он смотрел, тем больше деталей подмечал: следы были разбросаны по всей комнате, как люди обычно разбрасывают газеты, или карты памяти, или пустые пивные бутылки.  
– Вулканцы сильнее людей в 5,637 раза, – сказал когда-то Спок.  
Невозможно, чтобы Джим смог оставить на мебели такие следы. Дважды в своей жизни он пытался пробить дыру в стене: первый раз она осталась невредимой, а он разбил себе две костяшки, а второй раз оставил в стене малюсенькую вмятину и оцарапал себе пальцы. Спок же мог оставить чёткие отпечатки, просто поддавшись панике.  
Это должно было бы напугать его, однако Кирк не мог найти в себе силы бояться. Вместо этого он испытывал жалость и печаль. Он играл в шахматы в персональном аду вулканца и даже не осознавал этого.  
Из размышлений его вырвал звук открывающейся двери в ванную. В проёме появился Спок, всё ещё немного дрожащий и с болезненно зеленоватым румянцем на щеках. Очки он оставил где-то в ванной. Вулканец застенчиво проводил дрожащими пальцами сквозь волосы, его взгляд бегал по кухне, пока не остановился, наконец, на Джиме.   
– Ты остался. – Голос был тихий и низкий. Убитый.  
– Ну, да. Я не знал, что с тобой не так. Хотел убедиться, что тебе не нужен врач, или что-то в этом роде.  
– Мне не нужна медицинская помощь. – Его голос полностью утратил интонации, стал звучать механически. Спок стоял, прислонившись к стене рядом с ванной, как будто не мог двинуться, чтобы отойти на другое место. – Ты можешь вернуться в свою квартиру, если желаешь. Мне не требуется… - Он оборвал фразу на полуслове. Похоже, он не знал, как закончить предложение, или у него не было на это сил. Спок отвёл взгляд от Джима и перевёл его на стол, вмятины на стене, на разбросанные по полу шахматные фигуры. Выражение лица его стало таким безнадёжным, что это расстроило Джима, который осознал, что не выдержит больше и минуты такого настроения у вулканца.  
– Эй, – тихо сказал он, подходя ближе, раскрыв руки в приглашающем жесте, – иди сюда.  
Спок уставился на протянутые к нему руки и не двинулся с места.  
– Пожалуйста.   
Джим сделал ещё шаг вперёд, но не стал насильно хватать Спока за руку. Он задумался, а не внезапный ли физический контакт напугал вулканца ранее. 

Казалось, прошла уже вечность, и Джим не был уверен, пошевельнётся ли Спок ещё хоть когда-нибудь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принять приглашение. Он не знал, сколько простоял в этой позе, но внезапно к его ладоням прикоснулись осторожные пальцы: холодные и влажные. Это несколько шокировало, учитывая, насколько горячими они ощущались раньше. Но Джим не стал как-то это комментировать. Он просто сжал подрагивающие пальцы в своих ладонях и вывел Спока из кухни в гостиную.

Здесь было темнее, но Джим не стал озадачиваться приказами компьютеру сделать свет ярче, он просто подвёл Спока к кипе подушек и уселся, потянув его за собой.  
– Итак, начнём с самого важного, – сказал Джим, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал тихо и спокойно. – Очевидно, что я ещё не понял, как работает твоё чувство юмора, поэтому приношу извинения, что был с тобой такой задницей. Я обвинил тебя в подслушивании. Я не был зол на тебя, я просто пытался заставить тебя посмеяться. Далее, – поспешил он продолжить, потому что Спок, похоже, собрался спорить, – нет, я не собираюсь пока становиться отцом. Гейла просто очень неудачно пошутила. Она слышала, как громко я радовался в коридоре твоей записке с предложением сыграть в шахматы. В тот момент она и пошутила насчёт того, что «отец не я». – В глазах Спока промелькнуло смущение. Это была первая эмоция, которую он показал после возвращения из ванной. – Это просто тупая человеческая шутка, – поспешно объяснил Джим. – Не волнуйся об этом. И третье… – он крепче сжал ладони Спока в своих, вздрогнув, потому что этот жест заставил вулканца задрожать. – Ты в порядке?   
– Нет, – прошептал Спок, высвободив руки и уронив их на колени.  
– Я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать? – Нет ответа. – В смысле, станет ли тебе лучше, если ты выйдешь отсюда ненадол…  
– Нет, – голос вулканца стал увереннее, но взгляд так и был приклеен к коленям.  
– Уверен? Ты сидишь взаперти уже долго. Возможно, если ты выйдешь на свежий воздух…  
– Нет, – снова оборвал его Спок. – Я не могу… не могу выйти.  
\- Почему нет? Я не понимаю.  
Вулканец закрыл глаза и несколько минут просто глубоко дышал, что Джим расценил как «собирает силы и готовится к сражению».   
– Если я выйду, – наконец еле слышно прошептал Спок, – это случится снова. Одного такого приступа в день для меня более, чем достаточно.  
– Ладно, – легко согласился Джим, желая протянуть руку и снова коснуться Спока. Но он уже не был уверен, что ему это позволено. – Может, мне принести чего-нибудь? Воды? Чая? Может, есть какие-то лекарства, способные помочь тебе?  
– Нет.  
Идеи закончились слишком быстро, и он почувствовал беспомощность и неудобство.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?  
– Нет, – прозвучало на грани слышимости. Спок так и не посмотрел наКирка, но его ответ был быстрым и решительным.  
Джим не смог сдержать улыбку.  
– Хорошо, тогда я остаюсь. – Он снова протянул руку, ладонью вверх. – Ничего, если коснусь тебя? Или это снова вызовет приступ?  
– Почему ты хочешь дотронуться до меня?  
Джим пожал плечами.   
– Я всегда так поступаю. Я – тактил. В первые недели нашего знакомства с Боунсом это просто выводило его из себя. Он говорил, что я чёртов осьминог, которому нужно всё время лапать всех вокруг, – продолжил Кирк, стараясь скопировать южный выговор Маккоя, и растягивая слова.  
– Это обычное поведение для людей: потакать желанию тактильных ощущений?  
– Не знаю. Для меня — да. А что?  
– Я встречал эту характерную особенность ещё у одного из моих знакомых.  
– О, у Джоанны? Я думаю, что многие дети такие. Хотя я немного удивлён, что она поцеловала тебя в первый же день вашего знакомства. Она обнимает всех, но поцелуи оставляет для маленьких мальчиков, которых преследует в парке.  
Спок снова выглядел так, будто хотел возразить, и уже набрал воздуха, но выдохнул.  
– Я не против прикосновений, – пробормотал он вместо протестов.  
– Рад это слышать, – ответил Джим, обнимая вулканца за плечи.   
И снова, казалось, прошла вечность в молчании. Напряжённость Спока постепенно таяла под прикосновением руки Кирка, и спустя некоторое время он осознал, что тот почти прижимается к нему. Дыхание вулканца тоже выровнялось: рваные вдохи сменились привычным ровным ритмом, а глаза прикрылись, будто он засыпал.  
Джим сам уже почти задремал, когда Спок снова заговорил.  
– Мы не закончили партию.  
– Да, точно. Хочешь, чтобы я принёс доску сюда и мы могли сыграть ещё раз? – Кирк не думал, что Спок готов прямо сейчас снова увидеть те вмятины на мебели.   
– Это было бы приемлемо.  
Джим улыбнулся, легко сжав плечи вулканца, перед тем как пойти за шахматным столиком.


	6. Chapter 6

– Эй, Боунс?  
– Это не касается твоего завтрашнего зачета по ксенобиологии?  
– Эм.  
– Тогда я не хочу ничего об этом слышать.  
Этот диалог повторялся примерно двенадцатый раз, и теперь Джим отвлекался всего на полсекунды, прежде чем снова погрузиться в чтение. Библиотека Академии была полна занятых зубрежкой кадетов. Студенты в разных степенях ужаса и паники сидели повсюду, и только пара из них дремала в инженерной секции.   
Джим молчал целых три минуты, прежде чем предпринять очередную попытку.  
– Эй, Боунс?  
– Ответ все так же отрицательный, приятель.  
– Ох, да ладно, мы сидим здесь уже не один час. Ты мог бы прерваться на пять минут и развлечь меня.  
– Я развлекал тебя весь прошлый год. Мне нужен всего один спокойный день, чтобы сдать этот проклятый тест.  
– Я думал, ты закончил медицинскую школу. Ну, там, пару десятков лет назад.  
Маккой несильно стукнул его кулаком.  
– Я не настолько старый, умник. И это совсем другое. Я закончил человеческую медицинскую школу. А сюда я пришел изучать не людей.  
– Кстати как раз о них, у меня есть вопрос, – продолжил Джим как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Ты же не заткнешься, да?  
– Даже не подумаю.  
В ответ донеслось ворчание.  
– Ты разве не рад, что тогда тебя на меня вырвало?  
– Сегодня? Что-то не слишком.  
– Ой, прекрати. Мой вопрос даже касается этой твоей ксенобиологии, так что ты сможешь проверить новоприобретенные знания, которые ты запихиваешь в свой переполненный череп.  
Маккой вздохнул и отложил свой ПАДД.  
– Если я отвечу сейчас на твой вопрос, ты заткнешься вплоть до нашего ухода?  
Джим обдумал такое предложение.  
– Я попытаюсь? – Маккой лишь закатил глаза.  
– Хотя бы честно. Так что ты хотел?  
– У вулканцев бывают сердечные приступы?  
– Что, твой сосед увидел тебя голым, или что-то в этом роде?  
– Боунс, я серьезно.  
Маккой тут же отбросил шутливый тон и вернулся к делу.  
– Да бывают, ага. Как правило, у тех, что постарше. И я имею в виду намного старше, ну, когда им сто, сто десять лет, ты меня понял.  
– И у молодых подобного никогда не случается?  
– Даже если и да, то очень и очень редко. Обычно они при этом что-то принимают.  
– И какие при этом симптомы?  
Маккой посмотрел на него.  
– Скажи мне, что разговор закончится, когда ты скажешь: «А потом я позвал медика, потому что я же не идиот, чтобы бездействовать и смотреть, как вулканец бьется в конвульсиях».  
– А у них начинаются конвульсии?  
– Да, именно так. А еще у них резко поднимается температура, они покрываются потом, а их зрачки расширяются, что-то вроде того. А теперь выкладывай, что там случилось с твоим маленьким эльфийским другом, и какого черта ты расспрашиваешь меня, вместо того чтобы обратиться к настоящим докторам?  
– У него был не сердечный приступ, – поспешил уверить его Джим, нервно стуча стилусом по крышке стола. – Он просто… я не знаю, вроде испугался. Не мог говорить, весь издергался, когда я прикоснулся к нему, и думаю, что его вырвало.  
Маккой откинулся на стуле, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Что еще?  
– Он был холодный, когда вернулся. Не потный, и у него точно не было жара – на ощупь кожа была прохладной. И трясся весь, он потом еще долго дрожал после случившегося. Я не уверен, было ли что-то еще; в ванной комнате он пробыл примерно пять или десять минут. Что там происходило, я не слышал, так как он включал воду.  
– По описанию это похоже на самую обычную паническую атаку.  
Джиму не понравилось пренебрежение в тоне Маккоя.  
– У вулканцев бывают панические атаки?  
Вопрос привлек его внимание, он склонил голову в сторону.  
– Ты знаешь… нет, не бывают. Они растут в условиях, включающих в себя множество ментальных и эмоциональных техник контроля. Они подавляют свои эмоции настолько, насколько это возможно, и используют медитацию, если чувствуют, что выходят за рамки.  
– Думаю, именно это он и пытался сделать, когда только вышел. Он сел тогда на пол, закрыл глаза и просидел так довольно долго.  
Маккой приподнял брови.  
– И он разрешил тебе при этом остаться?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Я предложил уйти, но он не захотел. Так что да, я остался.  
– Вау.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под этим «вау»? Ему просто нужно было придти в себя.  
– Ты вообще имеешь представление, насколько вулканцы замкнуты? И это я говорю про их родную планету, когда они окружены себе подобными. Они медитируют только с членами семьи, близкими друзьями или своими парами. А теперь добавь сюда не-вулканцев, и заставь-ка тех показать хоть что-то.  
– То есть… то, что он позволил мне присутствовать при медитации – удивительно?  
– Да, именно. Это чертовски удивительно.  
– Оу.  
В животе Джима снова появилось то самое чувство возбуждения, победы и бабочек.  
– Ты купил ему обед? Как думаешь, он будет уважать тебя на утро?  
Джим хлопнул Маккоя по плечу.  
– Очень смешно, Боунс.  
– Спасибо. А теперь заткнись наконец и дай мне позаниматься.

*******

Следующие две недели пролетели незаметно. Джим провел их, разрываясь между учебой, поисками информации и тихими шахматными партиями со Споком. В присутствии Джима панические атаки больше не случались, но вулканец выглядел все более изнурённым с каждым новым визитом Джима. Когда бы Джим ни спросил его о самочувствии, он упорно отмалчивался, поэтому Джим изо всех сил постарался отбросить волнения и просто насладиться игрой, но Спок одерживал победы с завидной регулярностью.  
Вскоре наступил День Святого Валентина, и впервые за последние годы Джим провел его в одиночестве. Хотя, конечно, так выразиться было бы не совсем справедливо. Он без особого энтузиазма пофлиртовал с Гейлой, только чтобы в итоге ему предпочли профессора-бетазоида («Прости, Джимми, но он такой шикарный, неутомим в сексе, и я могу сказать тебе ещё только два слова: телепатические оргазмы!» – прощебетала она, сжав ладонями его щеки, словно неразумному ребенку, и упорхнула за дверь). В итоге он обнаружил себя в своей квартире, вдрызг пьяным и с уткнувшимся ему в плечо Маккоем, стенающим по поводу своего нового статуса разведенного мужа.  
Похмелье на следующий день было бы ужасным, если бы не привычка Маккоя всюду таскать с собой свой медицинский набор. Спустя две дозы нейтрализатора алкоголя Маккой вымелся из его квартиры, отправившись в свой бывший уже теперь дом, чтобы провести немного времени с Джоанной до того, как Джоселин настоит на слушаниях об опеке.

Джим же, сам от себя того не ожидая, написал записку и просунул ее под дверь Спока.

_Чем вулканцы занимаются на День Святого Валентина? Наверное, для тебя это выглядит как масштабный социальный эксперимент, в котором люди целый день стоят из себя идиотов?_

Вернувшись в квартиру, Джим потратил несколько минут, вынося все пустые бутылки из гостиной, перед тем как устроиться в обнимку с ПАДДом, заполненным его заметками по боевой стратегии. Проведя за чтением десять минут, он вдруг услышал шуршание со стороны двери. Подняв голову с дивана, он увидел на пороге знакомый квадратик белой бумаги. Он тут же подскочил к нему.

_Я выяснил, что в данный праздник ведут себя наиболее нелогично. Однако, если тебе требуется краткий ответ, то – да._

Джим не мог удержать смеха от того, как старательно Спок пытался понять необходимость юмора для людей. Он схватил очередной листок и опустился перед дверью вулканца на колени, просовывая под нее очередную записку.

_Отлично! Ты свободен для партии шахмат?_

Он услышал шаги по ту сторону двери и тихий писк системы безопасности, отомкнувшей замок. Он помахал рукой, когда дверь неуверенно открыли на пару дюймов, и прошел внутрь, когда её распахнули шире в очевидном приглашении.  
– Думаю, на этот раз твоя очередь играть черными, – сообщил ему Спок. Его волосы пребывали в большем, чем обычно, беспорядке, да и сам он был немного бледнее.  
– Что лишь говорит о том, что сегодня ты надерешь мою задницу еще раньше, – проворчал Джим. – Как твое самочувствие?  
– Доска на кухне, – проигнорировал Спок его вопрос, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть, но смена темы была достаточно неожиданной, чтобы сбить Джима с толку. С той самой панической атаки они со Споком проводили партии в гостиной, устанавливая доску на полу, сидя при этом на подушках и матрасах. Сегодня Спок впервые предложил ему сыграть на кухне.  
Причину этого он осознал, едва ступив на порог комнаты. Старые столик и стулья исчезли, их заменили новые, выполненные в похожем стиле, но из более темного дерева. На одном из стульев уже виднелся отпечаток, но в остальном никаких повреждений не было.   
– Новая мебель? – спросил Джим настолько легкомысленно, насколько мог.  
– Мне не нравился цвет прошлого набора, – ответил Спок, садясь на сторону с белыми фигурами.  
Кстати говоря, паническую атаку они до сих пор не обсуждали. Джим пытался выйти на эту тему все предыдущие недели, но Спок оказался первым человеком, который мог бы переплюнуть его в упрямстве. Выглядело так, будто он просто покинул квартиру Спока после игры той ночью, словно ничего не случилось.  
Игра началась в непривычной тишине, оба хранили добродушное молчание до тех пор, пока не оказались срублена половина фигур у каждого из них. Спок был вялым и рассеянным, позволяя Джиму брать его фигуры вместо того, чтобы построить лучшую защиту. Наконец, Джим не смог больше выносить это молчание.  
– Так вы, вулканцы, рассматриваете людей как большой научный эксперимент?  
Спок моргнул, уставившись на Джима, словно и не помнил, что тот обладает даром речи.  
– Многие… – Он оборвал себя не полуслове, взглянув на доску и подняв брови в удивлении. – Я был невнимателен, – заметил он, оценив нанесенный Джимом урон.  
– Ты где-то в облаках витаешь, – согласился с ним Джим.  
Спок секунду обдумывал свой следующий ход, решив наступать на одного из коней Джима, и только потом ответил на вопрос.  
– Многие вулканцы не понимают значения человеческих эмоций. Так как с детства их учили в любой ситуации ставить логику выше чувств, многие из них пытаются подойти к пониманию человеческого поведения с научной точки зрения. Как правило, мы не рассматриваем вас в качестве эксперимента.  
– Просто как образцы для наблюдения, да? – поддел его Джим, уводя коня из-под обозначившейся угрозы.  
– Это верно лишь для некоторых из нас, – допустил Спок, пуская ладью за сбежавшим конем.  
Вместо того, чтобы вновь избежать столкновения, Джим съел последнего слона Спока.  
– А что думаешь ты? Ты тоже предпочитаешь думать о нас, как об объектах наблюдения?  
– Это не так, – вулканец и правда не уделял игре должного внимания, потому что, вместо того, чтобы с помощью ладьи загнать в угол короля Джима, он бездумно сделал ход пешкой. – Ключевой особенностью нашего образования является концепция IDIC: бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечном количестве комбинаций. Это значит, что мы должны уважать все возможные формы жизни, существующие в галактике, независимо от того, насколько сильно они отличаются от нас самих. Многие вулканцы ошибочно понимают эту позицию – они отгораживаются от тех, кто с ними различен. Они наблюдают. Они подмечают особенности. Но не взаимодействуют.  
– Но ты взаимодействуешь, – вставил Джим, уводя своего короля прежде, чем Спок осознает, что сделал.  
Одна из бровей вулканца взлетела над оправой очков.  
– Несомненно, – протянул он, кидая на Джима многозначительный взгляд.  
Джим усмехнулся в ответ на граничащее с самодовольством выражение лица Спока.   
– Ладно, согласен, я сморозил глупость. Я просто хотел сказать, а что же тогда так отличает тебя от этих вулканцев-ученых? Я не хочу сказать, что ты не ученый в какое-то мере, я ведь вижу, как ты здорово управляешься со всем своим железом и компьютерными проектами, просто… почему ты идешь на контакт с людьми охотнее большинства твоих сородичей?  
Взгляд Спока снова стал задумчивым и отстраненным, и Джим покорно молчал, давая вулканцу время обдумать ответ на его вопрос. Спок сделал ход ферзем, прежде чем заговорить.  
– Я подвержен эмоциям сильнее прочих вулканцев.  
Для того времени, которое ушло на обдумывание, это был чрезвычайно короткий ответ. Джим обдумал, как бы поосторожнее задать свой следующий вопрос, передвигая свою королеву следом за фигурой Спока.  
– А на это существуют какие-то особые причины? – Что Джиму действительно хотелось бы узнать, так это связано ли это как-то с предрасположенностью Спока к паническим атакам, но этот вопрос уже явно лежал в области того, о чем упоминать не стоит.  
Лицо Спока приобрело какое-то странное выражение, словно его пронзило внезапной болью. Он быстро восстановил невозмутимость. Если бы Джим наблюдал за ним не так внимательно, он ни за что не смог бы заметить это мимолетное изменение. Однако когда вулканец заговорил, его голос звучал иначе. За ним угадывались потревоженные раны и застарелая боль.  
– По большей части это можно считать результатом моего неправильного воспитания.  
Джим едва не разинул рот на такой ответ, но постарался не показать вида.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под «неправильным»?  
Спок точно витал мыслями не в игре, передвигая вторую пешку совершенно случайным образом.  
– Вулканцам прививают любовь к логике с самых ранних лет. Наши эмоции… намного изменчивее тех, что испытывают люди. Вулканец, испытывающий их, считается неполноценным вулканцем. А так как я не могу держать свои эмоции под контролем на таком же уровне, что и мои сверстники, я считаюсь… – он замолчал. На протяжении всей своей речи он был на удивление спокоен, но сейчас его дыхание перешло на рваные выдохи, а пальцы впились в край стола.  
Джим распознал симптомы, подвигая свой стул ближе и беря руки Спока в свои ладони.  
– Ты не ошибка, – воскликнул он. – Ты просто другой.  
– Да. Другой. – Кажется, его состояние не ухудшалось, но теперь он не смотрел на стол, уставившись на свои колени.  
– Другой не значит дефектный. Это просто значит, что ты отличаешься. И к тому же, разве ты не говорил, что вулканцы чтут разнообразие? Тогда о каком же почтении речь, если они заставляют тебя чувствовать себя дерьмом за то, что ты даже не можешь контролировать?  
Спок ничего на это не ответил, закрыв глаза и успокоив дыхание. Хватка его рук на столе ослабла, и Джим с облегчением заметил, что этот приступ был не настолько силен, чтобы на новой мебели остались отпечатки.  
Несмотря на обретенный контроль, Спок еще несколько минут сидел молча и без движения, не подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Джима, но и не пытаясь отстраниться. Он собирается с мыслями, решил Джим, и стал ждать, когда вулканец заговорит первым.  
– Ты поставишь мне шах и мат через два хода.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Просто ты сегодня не уделял игре должного внимания. Мы сыграем в следующий раз. Победа не победа, если твой противник не был серьезен.  
Спок покачал головой.  
– Думаю, стоит на время прекратить наши игры.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Завтра вечером в Сан-Франциско прибывают мои родители. Они останутся тут на пару недель.  
– Оу, – Спок и правда собирался выйти из квартиры к родителям. Это внушало надежду. Но все же… – Тогда, получается, какое-то время мы не сможем играть?  
– Я еще не знаю, – он наконец-то посмотрел Джиму в глаза. – Думаю… я оповещу тебя, когда буду свободен. – По сути, это не было вопросом, но тон, которым слова были произнесены, подразумевал какой-нибудь ответ.  
– Никаких проблем, – успокоил его Джим. – Просто оставь мне записку, как только освободишься. Я буду скучать по нашим партиям.  
– Я… – Спок снова потерял способность выговаривать законченные предложения с первого раза, что было еще одним верным признаком подступающего приступа. Джим осознал, что отчаянно хочет остаться, когда вулканец начинает выказывать подобные симптомы, но Спок неизменно пытался выдворить его из квартиры каждый раз, когда подобное происходило.  
– Твоя компания… приятна.  
Он снова начал запинаться, поэтому Джим просто улыбнулся ему самой доброжелательной из улыбок в своем арсенале.  
– Взаимно. Доброй ночи, Спок.  
И еще раз ободряюще сжав его запястье, Джим попрощался и отправился домой.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующее утро Джим ушёл в Академию пораньше, надеясь позавтракать с друзьями перед занятиями. Он только-только запер дверь (используя систему безопасности, а не ключи – урок с Джоанной он выучил, спасибо огромное) и, повернувшись, заметил женщину, смотревшую в его сторону.  
– Хм, привет, – немного растерянно поприветствовал он. – Вам нужна помощь?  
– Думаю, я заблудилась, – призналась она. – Или это, или у секретаря моего мужа ужасный почерк. Или я невнимательно слушала, когда он называл номер комнаты.   
– Какую комнату вы ищете?  
\- Я пытаюсь найти моего сына. Мне сказали, что искать нужно комнату 5-J, но, похоже, что ваша – последняя на этом этаже, и номер у неё 5-H. Если только в этом комплексе нет ещё одного здания, которое я пропустила…  
– Вы ничего не пропустили, – заверил Джим. – Наша домовладелица сдаёт комнаты только в этом здании. Кого вы ищете?  
Женщина махнула рукой.  
– О, вы, вероятно, его не знаете.  
– Мадам, я знаю всех на этаже. Если ваш сын живёт здесь, то, уверен, что смогу подсказать вам, где именно.  
Она одарила его взглядом, в котором смешались любопытство и ужас.  
– Молодой человек, я не так стара, чтобы называть меня «мадам», – заявила она. – Меня зовут Аманда Грейсон.  
– Миссис Грейсон, – Джим вежливо кивнул. – Я Джим Кирк. Кого мне вам помочь отыскать?  
Она посмотрела на него оценивающе, а затем почти с вызовом:  
– Хорошо, Джим. Я скажу. Я ищу Спока.  
Он просто не смог сдержаться: его челюсть отпала.  
– Вы мама Спока? – Как только слова слетели с его губ, он помертвел. Маккой всегда говорил ему, что Джим сначала говорит, потом думает, и сейчас Кирк осознал всю его правоту.   
К счастью, женщина не выглядела оскорблённой, если судить по её внезапной озорной улыбке.  
– Должно быть, он не слишком много рассказывал о себе, – хихикнула она.  
– Он сказал, что он… – Джим оборвал себя прежде, чем успел закончить предложение, вдвойне испуганный отсутствием такта. Снова.  
– Он сказал, что он вулканец, – предположила она, и хотя всё ещё не казалась обиженной, веселье из взгляда исчезло. Когда она посерьёзнела, что-то поменялось и в её взгляде, и Джим увидел, что Спок похож на мать. – Это так.  
И правда, когда Кирк думал об этом, всё было так просто. Если Спок определяет себя больше как вулканца, чем человека, то это его право.  
– Да. Вот, – он указал на соседнюю дверь. – он живёт в комнате 5-G.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотала она, проходя мимо, и постучала в дверь.  
Джим поспешил убраться.

*******  
Предполагалось, что он позавтракает со своей группой по продвинутой ксенобиологии, куда входили Сулу, тот странный русский, с которым постоянно зависал Сулу (Чанко? Черпов? Какой бы ни была его фамилия, вероятно, он посещает занятия, чтобы улучшить знание английского, а не инопланетных языков), а ещё та красотка, говорящая на суахили, которая сидела в первом ряду и не обращала на него внимания. Но войдя в столовую, он сразу увидел за боковым столиком воплощённое страдание, в котором узнал своего лучшего друга, сидевшего в полном одиночестве. Несмотря на то, что в столовой было много людей, хотевших, чтобы он присоединился к ним, он не мог оставить Маккоя в таком состоянии.  
– Ты рано сегодня, – сказал он, усевшись на стул напротив, сграбастал бутылку и принюхался.  
– Сегодня я не работаю, поэтому могу пить, когда мне захочется, – прорычал Маккой, отбирая бутылку и отпивая из неё.  
– Ну, и чего ты такой «бодрый» с утра?  
– Скоро предварительное заседание по делу о разводе.  
Внезапно Джиму стало стыдно, что он намеревался сделать выговор насчёт алкоголя. На месте Маккоя он бы тоже пил.  
– Нашёл хорошего адвоката?  
– Звёздный Флот предоставил одного из своих законников. Очевидно, у меня как у служащего есть право на бесплатного адвоката.  
– Ну, это же хорошо?  
Маккой провёл ладонью по лицу.  
\- Джим. У меня есть бесплатный адвокат, поверенный моей скоро-уже-не-жены, судья, который, как мне известно, работал вместе с ней, и контракт, отдающий меня в руки организации, посылающей народ в самую ж*** галактики, просто узнать, как пахнет г***о там.  
– У тебя адвокат из этой же самой организации. Значит, он должен знать правила и нормативы лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Если кто и сможет вытащить тебя из этой…  
– Ты что, не понял, Джим? Неважно, насколько хорош этот парень. У меня может быть в адвокатах и второе воплощение Иисуса, и это ничего не будет значить. За Джоселин стоит вся та контора, и они нашли такого судью, у кого нет достаточно очевидных связей с ними, чтобы выглядеть подозрительно, но и он способен превратить мою жизнь в ад на земле. – Он сделал ещё один глоток из бутылки.  
– Ты не можешь потребовать другого судью?  
Маккой покачал головой.  
\- Я не хочу так рисковать, чтобы дать Джосс возможность найти кого-то с более тесными связями с её людьми и способностью прятать их ещё лучше предыдущего. Я просто… хочу поскорее покончить с этим.  
Джим открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, обнадёжить или предложить альтернативу тому юридическому аду, в котором варился Маккой, но закрыл его прежде, чем выдавил хотя бы слово.   
– Хватит, мальчик, – прорычал Боунс, Джим попытался не обижаться, потому что знал, что злость направлена на Джоселин. – Так всё и будет. Я из кожи вон вылезу, чтобы совсем не пролететь, но победы не жду.  
Джим прерывисто вздохнул. Он не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле. Маккой заслужил сам воспитывать свою дочь.   
– Это несправедливо, – прошептал он больше себе, чем другу.  
– У меня просьба, кстати, – продолжил Боунс, который либо не услышал Джима, либо решил проигнорировать его слова.  
– Да?  
Маккой помрачнел.  
– В следующий четверг в 6 часов вечера у нас встреча. Мы… – Он прочистил горло, пытаясь собраться. – С Джо нужно посидеть.  
– Замётано.   
Джим не мог не подумать о том, что, вполне вероятно, это последняя возможность для него побыть «дядей Джимом».  
– О, и Джим?  
– Да?  
– Если мы не договоримся, то я собираюсь напиться до потери памяти.  
– Очень надеюсь, что этого не случится, Боунс.

*******

Его мучило желание заскочить в первый попавшийся продуктовый или на заправку по дороге домой, чтобы купить бутылку самого дешевого и крепкого алкоголя. Находясь под давлением нескольких факторов – приближающегося развода Маккоя, паническими атаками соседа и внезапным пробуждением садистских наклонностей у профессоров в связи с промежуточными экзаменами в середине семестра, он хотел провести вечер в компании старой доброй бутылки крепкого спиртного. Однако осознав, что Маккой итак напивается за них обоих, кинул тоскливый взгляд на парочку баров, он пошёл к своему дому.  
И почти споткнулся о второе за день воплощение обречённости.  
Аманда Грейсон сидела на лестнице, прислонившись к стене и спрятав в ладонях лицо. Вроде бы она не плакала – плечи не вздрагивали, и не было слышно всхлипов, – но она точно была сильно расстроена.  
Джим прочистил горло, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Он не имел дело со столькими опечаленными людьми за раз с тех пор, как съехал из дома матери и отчима.  
– Миссис Грейсон?  
Когда она отняла руки от лица, стало очевидно, что он был не прав: она плакала, он мог видеть дорожки от слёз на её щеках.  
– О, – пробормотала она голосом, полным слёз, затем прочистила горло и вытерла лицо рукавом, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. – Прости. Джим, верно?  
– Да. Всё хорошо? – От внезапной вспышки воспоминаний у него засосало под ложечкой, ведь Спок сказал ему, что приехать должны были оба его родителя. – О Господи, только не говорите, что что-то случилось с его отцом?  
– Что? Нет, ничего такого, я просто… – Она беспомощно посмотрела наверх, проглотив вновь подкатывающиеся слёзы. – Я долгое время не видела его. Последний раз мы встречались на Земле около года назад. И… - Она тряхнула головой, будучи не в состоянии продолжить.  
– О. – Он всё ещё ничего не понимал, но хорошо хоть, что никто не умер. – Он был… другим год назад?  
Она помолчала немного, и Джим осознал, что она собирается с силами для ответа. Чем дольше Кирк смотрел на неё, тем больше признаков сходства Спока с матерью он замечал, и это вызывало у него щемящее чувство.  
– Я почти не узнала его, – наконец призналась она. – Он кардинально изменился за этот год.  
– Так… это случилось недавно?  
Взгляд карих глаз упёрся прямо в него.  
– Что случилось недавно?  
Он махнул в сторону лестницы наверх.  
– Сидение взаперти. И… – он и сам не был уверен в том, что пытался сказать. Он не хотел сплетничать о Споке с его матерью. Но в то же время хотел, чтобы она знала, что происходит с её сыном.  
– Да, – односложно ответила она и вновь заплакала. – Я не знала. То есть я знала, что сначала ему было трудно здесь, но у меня и мысли не было, что настолько.  
У него было так много вопросов, которые он хотел задать, но, чем дольше они разговаривали, тем больше он задумывался о месте разговора. Любой жилец мог спуститься вниз по лестнице или зайти в парадную дверь. Теллу жил на первом этаже недалеко от того места, где они сейчас вели беседу. И Джим совсем не был уверен в том, что хочет разговаривать о Споке при свидетелях.   
– Слушайте, – неуверенно сказал он, бросая подозрительные взгляды на дверь Теллу. – Я знаю, насколько Спок ценит личную жизнь, поэтому хочу вас предупредить: здесь очень оживлённое место.  
– Знаю. Я уже успела столкнуться с орионкой.  
О, чёрт.  
– Она вела себя не совсем неуместно? – Заметив недоумённый взгляд Аманды, он поспешил уточнить. – Я не имею в виду, что она прыгнула на вас или что-то подобное, просто у неё не самое чёткое понятие о нормах социального поведения людей. Я прямо вижу, как она тычет пальцем и смеётся при виде расклеившегося человека.  
Это предположение заставило её слабо улыбнуться, и снова утереть слёзы рукавом.  
– Нет-нет, ничего такого. Я бы это определила, как «объятие мимоходом».  
– В этом вся Гейла.  
Аманда вздохнула, массируя виски.  
– Могу ли я надеяться, что здесь внизу внезапно окажется уборная? Мне бы хотелось немного привести себя в порядок перед тем, как возвращаться к мужу.  
– Здесь – нет. – Он махнул наверх. – Если вы уже успокоились, то я буду рад, если вы подниметесь ко мне и воспользуетесь моей уборной. Я обещаю, что я не грязнуля-студент, у которого в раковине обитают бактерии.  
Её лицо осветила неуверенная улыбка.  
– Я была бы признательна, – тихо сказала она. – Спасибо.  
Она молчала, пока они поднимались в квартиру Джима, и, закрываясь в его ванной, выглядела спокойной. Кирк предположил, что она только умоется, поправит макияж и сразу уйдёт. Он не ожидал, что появившись из уборной, она усядется на диване, будто это она тут хозяйка.   
– Вы с ним друзья? – без предисловий спросила она.  
Джим не стал оспаривать её сообразительность и спрашивать, кого она подразумевала. Он просто уселся в потёртое кресло и ответил:  
– Мне нравится считать, что это так. – В ответ на приподнятую бровь (о, вот и ещё одна черта Спока) он продолжил: – Иногда с ним нелегко, но мы справляемся.  
Она грустно улыбнулась.  
– Для него никогда не было легко ладить с окружающими. Думаю, это моя вина.  
Его ослепило вспышкой очередного воспоминания: «Есть причина, по которой ты более эмоционален, чем остальные вулканцы? Считается, что это из-за ошибки в моём воспитании». Вот в чём дефект. Внезапно ему захотелось вломиться в комнату Спока и крепко обнять беднягу. Ничего удивительного в том, что он настолько противоречивый.   
– Я не оставил ему большого выбора. Он спас мою задницу на Новый год и даже подружился с девочкой, с которой я иногда сижу. С тех пор я занимаюсь его социализацией. Большую часть времени мы играем в шахматы и разговариваем, но это уже что-то.  
От пронзительного взгляда Аманды Джиму стало не по себе.  
– Вы играете в шахматы?  
– Да. Почему это так удивляет людей? Я попал в базу Звёздного Флота, потому что заслужил это, как и остальные, а не из-за своей фамилии.  
– Я не имела в виду… - она замолчала, пронзив его ещё одним изучающим взглядом. – Ты сын Джорджа Кирка?  
– Один из.  
Казалось, она поняла, что молодой человек не желает обсуждать это.   
– Кто из вас предложил сыграть в шахматы?  
– Он. А что?  
Её лицо приобрело замкнутое выражение, и она поспешила сменить тему разговора.  
– Тебе известно, почему Спок сидит взаперти в своей квартире?  
Джим отвёл взгляд: ему стало неуютно. Что он мог сказать так, чтобы не вмешаться в личную жизнь вулканца?  
– Смутно. Он становится немного дёрганым, когда ему предлагаешь выйти наружу.  
– Да, это я уже выяснила во время своего сегодняшнего визита, – резко сказала она. – Я имела в виду, говорил ли о том, что является первопричиной его паники?   
Почему-то Джим думал, что Спок всегда был таким, каким он его знает: застенчивым и неловким затворником. Но при увеличении масштаба картины это теряло смысл. Если его так просто было заставить разволноваться, что просто выйти из своей квартиры было для него огромным подвигом, то как он решился улететь на Землю? Почему он не остался на Вулкане среди своих, в знакомом окружении, с привычными ритуалами? А затем всплыли недавние слова Аманды: Он кардинально изменился за этот год.  
– С ним что-то случилось в прошлом году, – ответил он, когда, наконец, смог подобрать слова.  
Она кивнула, теребя шейный платок и собираясь с мыслями.  
– Насколько хорошо ты знаешь вулканскую культуру?  
– Немного из курсов в Академии и то, что узнал от Спока. – Она снова внимательно смотрела на него, молча прося продолжать. – Это общество, построенное на логике и контроле. Они очень ценят личную жизнь, ну, или только Спок – без разницы. Хм, они – жители пустыни, у них острые уши и зелёная кровь… – он прервался, пытаясь припомнить что-нибудь ещё.  
– Хорошо, тогда ты знаешь ключевую черту: это общество, построенное на логике и контроле, – вставила она в его короткую лекцию, которая заставила бы устыдиться большую часть его профессоров. – Отец Спока – посол Вулкана на Земле, так мы и встретились. Приняв во внимание должность Сарека и тот факт, что он происходит из одной из самых старых и глубоко уважаемых семей на его планете, мы решили воспитать Спока в традициях Вулкана, несмотря на то, что он был наполовину человек, и это включало в себя следование вулканским ритуалам и традициям.  
В этом заключался второй вопрос, который беспокоил Джима: как так могло случиться? Насколько он помнил из курса ксенобиологии, у вулканца и человека не мог родиться жизнеспособный отпрыск. Но он мудро решил промолчать, потому что Аманда пыталась сказать совсем не это.  
– Что означало, что Спок был обручён в возрасте семи лет. – Джим не смог скрыть своего шока от услышанного. – Вулканцы – контактные телепаты. Чтобы вырасти здоровым и дееспособным, вулканец должен сформировать узы, которые будут его стабилизировать. Первая связь формируется с родителями, а в семь лет традиционно ребёнка связывают с предполагаемым партнёром соответственно совместимости разумов.  
– Итак… подождите… – Информации было слишком много – Джим не успел уложить всё в голове. – У Спока есть невеста?  
– Достаточно сложно найти нужное слово, по крайней мере, на нашем языке. Ритуал несёт в себе больший вес, чем обычная помолвка, но он ещё не так серьёзен, как брак. Брак заключается позже. Но, да, у него действительно был такой партнёр.  
Джим уловил, куда идёт разговор.  
– С ней что-то случилось, – предположил он.  
– Нет, – ответила она, вновь удивив Джима. – Он в прекрасном здравии. На самом деле он женился месяц назад.  
Джиму потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить. Сначала он подумал, что Аманда намекала на то, что Спок женился месяц назад, но он знал, что это неправда. Спустя пару секунд он, наконец, понял.  
– О Господи, – произнёс он, поражённый не столько тем фактом, что Спок предпочитает мужчин, сколько тем, что… – Бьюсь об заклад, этот тот вулканец, к которому клеилась Гейла.  
Теперь удивилась Аманда.  
– Что?  
Он покраснел и потёр лицо, молча сожалея о том дне, когда встретился и подружился с Гейлой.   
– Она говорила, что в комнате Спока жил высокий и мускулистый тип, и она почти кинулась ему на шею, что для неё в порядке вещей, а когда он сказал, что связан узами, она предложила… ну… – Проклятье, иногда последствия дружбы с Гейлой были унизительными.  
Шок гостьи сменился возмущённым смехом.  
– Орионка сделала предложение определённого рода партнёру моего сына? И моему сыну?  
– Через «представителя», но да, – признал он. – Мне жаль, что она без предупреждения полезла к вам с объятиями.  
– Если бы могла, я бы обняла её ещё раз. Что бы я только не отдала, чтобы увидеть реакцию вулканца на подобное заявление, – сказала она, смех сменился лёгким хихиканьем. – О Боже.  
Он подождал, пока пройдёт удивление, и вернул разговор на прежнюю тему.  
– Так что у них произошло? В смысле, Гейла сказала, что причиной отказа того парня послужил тот факт, что он обручён. Но он же женился в прошлом месяце?  
Она сразу помрачнела.  
– Да, Стонн недавно женился на своей подруге детства Т’Принг.  
– Так получается, что причиной для отшельничества Спока стало расставание с… женихом? – он задумался над выбором правильного термина, и продолжил, когда Аманда кивнула. – Жених. А потом он узнал, что парень женился, и не справился?  
– Не совсем.  
Джим откинулся на спинку стула, растерянный и расстроенный.   
– Думаю, вам лучше начать с начала. Я потерял нить событий.  
– Ещё один вопрос, перед тем, как я начну: Спок рассказал тебе о концепции IDIC?  
Он неверяще рассмеялся.  
– А после того, как мы закончим, будет ещё и контрольная работа?   
Напряжённое выражение исчезло с её лица, кажется, она смутилась.  
– Прости. Перед тем, как стать женой посла, я была учителем. Я до сих преподаю несколько курсов в Академии Звёздного Флота, когда нахожусь на Земле продолжительное время. И я единственный человек, который когда-либо был допущен до преподавания в Вулканской Академии Наук.  
Джим тихо присвистнул.   
– Впечатляет, – искренне сказал он. Она благодарно кивнула. – Отвечая на ваш вопрос – да, рассказал. Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. Означает, что вулканцы уважают другие формы жизни в галактике.   
– Уважение – да. Но они сопротивляются имитациям, как могут. Тебе необходимо понять, что только шесть человек имеют гражданство Вулкана. И я одна из них. Есть ещё трое, которые связаны узами с вулканцами. Ещё торговец, который поставляет на Вулкан товары в течение последних тридцати лет. И последний – это глубокоуважаемый адмирал Нагура, являющийся символом доверия к Федерации. Его нога никогда не ступала на поверхность планеты.   
– И?  
– Я имею в виду, что они уважают людей. Они признают различия. И они совершенно не желают, чтобы мы влияли на их образ жизни. Они ценят свою логику и самоконтроль, потому что их эмоции настолько сильны, что могут представлять опасность. Они почти довели себя до вымирания во времена до Сурака, потому что не могли сдержать свой гнев, ярость и горе. Им необходимо удерживать эмоции «на коротком поводке», в противном случае, есть риск вернуться к былой жестокости. В результате они посчитали, что человеческий способ выражения эмоций, когда люди позволяют им брать верх, обсуждают, дают чувствам выход, – всё это угрожает основам вулканской культуры.  
Джим не смог сдержаться:  
– И в то же время один из их послов из одной из самых уважаемых семей женился на человеке?  
Что-то внезапно изменилось. Будто из уверенной в себе умной женщины средних лет она разом превратилась в милую, уязвимую юную девушку.   
– Я сказала о том, что они держат эмоции на коротком поводке. Это не означает, что их нет совсем.  
После месяцев перевода со споковского языка на язык, который он в состоянии воспринимать, он услышал то, что вслух она не произносила: Мы полюбили друг друга. Он улыбнулся.  
– Продолжайте.  
– Итак, несмотря на всю историю народа, культуру и традиции контроля над разумом, у нас родился Спок. Мы воспитали его в большей степени, как воспитывали бы вулканские родители. Мы учили его достигать цели, исследовать, стремиться к новым знаниям. Отец учил его вулканской дисциплине. Но, несмотря на всё это, часть его мозга функционирует, как у человека, что включает в себя чувства. Он чувствует. И вся вулканская дисциплина не может это искоренить.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, он немного отличается от большинства.  
Было очевидно, что ей трудно говорить дальше.  
– Согласно мнению вулканцев, не так важно, что он немного другой. Но он испорчен человеческими недостатками и слабостями. – Она вскинула руку, чтобы остановить поток возражений Джима. – Мы не рассматриваем этот вопрос так, потому что мы люди. Мы в курсе наших недостатков и принимаем их как в себе, так и в других. Но те же самые недостатки для вулканцев неприемлемы, потому что для них они куда опаснее, чем для нас.   
Он попытался медленно успокоиться и подступить к дискуссии с логической точки зрения.  
– Ладно, но вы сказали, что он был связан с кем-то, совместимым с ним по разуму. Разве тот, кто ему подходит, не должен был принять его человеческую сторону?  
– Стонн не был затронут выражением человеческой стороны личности Спока, потому что Спок почти не проявлял её в раннем возрасте. На самом деле, они просто разделяли любопытство относительно культуры людей и их поведения, что и привело их в Звёздный Флот после окончания ВАН. Они переехали сюда, задумывая подписаться на исследовательскую программу после окончания обучения. Но… – она собралась с силами. – Дальше я могу только догадываться, Джим. Я не знаю причин их разрыва. Всё, что я смогла выдавить из них обоих, это то, что всё больше и больше начала проявляться человеческая сторона характера Спока, проявляя себя наравне с вулканской, как бы сильно Спок не старался казаться полностью вулканцем. Я думаю, это повлияло на восприятие его Стонном до такой степени, что он больше не мог относиться к нему, как подходящему партнёру. И они расстались. Шесть или семь месяцев назад. Стонн вернулся назад и в конечном счёте женился на Т’Принг, которая была их другом детства.  
Слишком много информации, чтобы принять всё сразу. Мозг Джима впитывал новые факты так быстро, как только мог. Джим попытался показать участие в разговоре.  
– О.  
Вот и всё, что он сумел выдавить.  
– Да, – мягко согласилась она. – Я знала, что ему сложно будет это принять; они разорвали помолвку и узы перед тем, как Стонн вернулся домой, и самого факта разрыва уз уже достаточно, чтобы выбить вулканца из колеи. Но я даже предположить не могла, что это отразится на нём так сильно. – Она неровно вздохнула. – Я ещё никогда не видела его таким неопрятным и не заботящимся о себе. Никогда не видела, чтобы он перестал гордиться тем, кто он есть. Никогда не видела его… Джим, я никогда не видела моего ребёнка в такой глубокой печали, как сейчас.  
И это разбивало ей сердце. Джим наклонился вперёд и накрыл её ладонь, лежащую на коленях, несмело предлагая утешение в меру своих возможностей.  
– Мне жаль, – сказал он, чувствуя, что слова не отражают всей глубины его печали.  
Она кивнула, принимая его жест и вновь собираясь.  
– Я рада, что у него, по крайне мере, есть друг. Если уж он не покидает квартиру, то у него есть кто-то, с кем он может разговаривать время от времени.  
– Есть, – заверил Джим. – Возможно, я даже постараюсь почаще приходить к нему. Мы играем всего один или два раза в неделю. Можно и чаще.  
Её лицо перестало быть таким печальным, но и открытость исчезла.  
– Спасибо тебе, – пробормотала она, мягко сжимая его руки и поднимаясь. – Думаю, я отняла у тебя достаточно личного времени. И Сарек будет интересоваться, куда я пропала. Он обвиняет меня в том, что я слишком опекаю нашего сына.  
Джим улыбнулся и встал, чтобы проводить женщину до двери.   
– Вы – мама. Это ваша работа. – В особенности сейчас, когда Спок отчаянно нуждается в любви и привязанности.  
– Это я ему и говорю постоянно. – Перед тем, как нажать на кнопку на устройстве системы безопасности, чтобы открыть дверь, она быстро развернулась и по-дружески чмокнула Джима в щёку. – Спасибо.  
Он не смог сдержать румянец.  
– Без… проблем, – пробормотал он, слегка запнувшись.  
Она усмехнулась и выскользнула за дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

Несмотря на обещание, данное Аманде, Джим до сих пор не связался со Споком. Он слышал, как Аманда стучала в дверь Спока ещЁ несколько раз на этой неделе, и обнаружил, что куда хуже держит себя в руках в присутствии матери вулканца. Джим не хотел бы разрушить то равновесие, которого Спок пытался достичь на время визита родителей. Так что Джим проводил всё своё время на занятиях, развлекаясь с друзьями, и в который раз получая отказы от Ухуры (хоть это и заботило его всё меньше и меньше, он продолжал упорствовать, воспринимая отказ как вызов) и частично избегая Маккоя.  
Это было не очень-то честно, и он прекрасно всё осознавал. Но с каждым прошедшим днём Маккой всё больше терял надежду, и чем дальше, тем невыносимее становился. Джим понимал, что если он будет проводить слишком много времени, пытаясь поддержать друга, то в один прекрасный момент кто-нибудь из них не выдержит. Поэтому он сохранял дистанцию – держал свой комм всегда при себе, на случай, если Маккою внезапно будет необходима компания, и он с ним свяжется, – но всё равно избегал.  
Кирк настолько на этом зациклился, что едва не забыл о своем обещании посидеть с Джоанной. И вспомнил только тогда, когда в один из вечеров услышал нетерпеливый стук в дверь, и рванул с кресла, чтобы впустить гостя.  
И каково было его удивление, когда, открыв дверь, он увидел за ней совсем не Маккоя. За порогом стояла Джоселин, выглядящая крайне скованной и недовольной, впрочем, как и всегда. Джоанна держалась за её ладонь мёртвой хваткой и не поднимала взгляда от пола, что было на неё совершенно не похоже.  
– Джим, – поприветствовала его Джоселин, пытаясь вести себя вежливо.  
– Ага, – Джим же не находил в себе сил на ответную любезность. Эта женщина практически опустошила его друга.  
– Мы закончим где-то через час или два.  
– Хорошо.  
Джоселин явно испытывала ту же неловкость, что и он. «Так ей и надо, старой корове», – с горечью подумал Джим. Однако протянул руку Джоанне и расплылся в своей лучшей улыбке.  
– Пойдем, милая.  
– Нет, – раньше Джоанна никогда не отвергала его приглашения. Девочка отступила назад, ещё сильнее вцепившись в руку матери.  
– Джоанна, девочка моя, – промурлыкала Джоселин, и Джим впервые услышал в её голосе искренность. Он ненавидел эту женщину за то, что она сделала с Маккоем, но это не отменяло того факта, что она была хорошей матерью, которую Джоанна любила ничуть не меньше отца. – Нам с твоим папочкой нужно поговорить. Я заберу тебя поздно, когда надо будет укладываться спать.   
Кажется, это расстроило Джоанну ещё больше, она замотала головой и сильнее уткнулась лицом в ногу Джоселин.   
– Ну, пожалуйста, милая. Давай-ка сделаем так. Ты можешь не ложиться спать до тех пор, пока мы тебя не заберём. Просто ляжешь попозже, но только сегодня. Что думаешь?  
– Я хочу ос'ться с т'бой, – пробормотала Джоанна, не отнимая лица от жёсткой джинсы штанов матери.  
– Она вернётся, ты даже глазом моргнуть не успеешь, Джо-Джо, – попытался помочь Джим, опускаясь перед девочкой на колени. – А мы с тобой пока посмотрим мультики, съедим мороженое и поделаем прочие весёлые вещи, о которых мы с тобой не говорим твоим папочке и мамочке, когда зависаем у меня.  
Она выглядела явно не убежденной, но Джоселин поспешила вмешаться, не давая девочке подумать.  
– Вот видишь? Мультики, мороженое, да ещё и ляжешь позже. Я вернусь очень скоро. – Она поцеловала Джоанну в макушку. – Будь хорошей девочкой и посиди пока с дядей Джимом.  
Джо выглядела совершенно несчастной, когда, наконец, подошла к нему, обняла ручками за шею и зарылась личиком в плечо. Джоселин пробормотала: «Спасибо», уже спускаясь по лестнице, и исчезла.  
Джим поднял окончательно расстроенную Джоанну и занёс в квартиру, прижав к груди, пока устраивался на своём старом мягком кресле.  
– Хочешь мороженого? – попытался он её подбодрить.  
Джо помотала головой, не поднимая её с плеча Джима, и он почувствовал, как по футболке начинает расползаться мокрое пятно.   
– А что насчёт видео про принцессу? Или какого-нибудь ужасного древнего вестерна, к которым тебя приучил папочка?  
Она снова покачала головой.  
Он вздохнул, поцеловал её в висок и попытался придумать что-нибудь ещё, чем можно развеселить бедного ребёнка.  
– Что бы ты хотела, Джо-Джо?  
В ответ прозвучало что-то совершенно неразборчивое.  
– Ммм?  
– Я хочу домой, – прохныкала она.  
– Я знаю, маленькая. И ты скоро вернёшься домой. Но сейчас нам надо придумать какое-нибудь занятие, чтобы нам было совершенно некогда поплакать.  
Она снова покачала головой, схватилась пальчиками за его футболку, прижалась губами ближе к его уху и прошептала:  
– Мамочка с папочкой больше не любят друг друга.  
Джим не имел понятия, как ему поступить. Должен ли он соврать и сказать, что всё не так? Сказать ей, что её мать сама разрушила их жизнь? Полностью сменить тему разговора?  
– Поэтому они разводятся, – продолжила она, когда Джим так и не подобрал слов. – Мамочка всё ещё любит меня. Папочка тоже меня любит. Но они не любят друг друга.  
– Мне очень жаль, принцесса, – неловко ответил Джим.  
– Разве ты не должен любить человека, если вы поженились? Любить навсегда?  
О, ч-чёрт.  
– Ну, так должно быть.  
– Тогда почему они не любят?  
Господи, ну и вопросы она задаёт. Он потёр веки пальцами, чувствуя, как подступает головная боль.   
– Иногда люди просто осознают, что не подходят друг к другу.  
– А как они это узнают? Почему они не могут просто поругаться, а потом снова пожениться?  
– Потому что иногда ты ссоришься, а потом не можешь найти выход из положения. В конце кто-то всё равно остаётся несчастным.  
– Но мы были счастливы до того момента, как они решили развестись.  
– Ох, милая. – Он легонько погладил её по спине. – Иногда взрослые слишком хорошо скрывают свои проблемы.   
Его мысли на секунду перенеслись с рушащейся семьи Джоанны на его соседа за стеной.  
– Они не хотят, чтобы другие знали об их несчастье, пока они пытаются всё исправить.  
Она надолго замолчала, прерывисто всхлипывая, обхватив его руками и ногами и вжавшись в Джима так сильно, как только возможно.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы папочка уходил, – прошептала она.  
Джим не хотел подавать ей фальшивую надежду. Просто не мог. Потому что, если он это сделает, а всё выйдет наоборот, и её сердце разобьется, Джо ему никогда этого не простит.  
– Я тоже не хочу, – сказал он вместо этого.  
Она снова замолчала, и Джим поймал себя на том, что начал фальшиво что-то напевать, приглаживая растрёпанные кудряшки и проводя ладонью по её спине. Он пытался придумать, чем ещё можно утешить Джоанну. Однако потом осознал, что всё это не имеет значения: ей всего четыре, и весь её мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и он вряд ли может с этим что-то поделать. Спустя какое-то время Джо заснула, всё ещё прижимаясь к Джиму, и он просто сидел с ней в наступившей тишине. Он и правда привязался к этой малышке, так же, как и к её отцу.  
Его мысли были прерваны знакомым шуршанием под дверью. Крякнув под весом Джоанны, он поднялся с кресла и слегка наклонился, чтобы поднять записку. Джоанна даже не пошевелилась. 

_Ты свободен?_

Почерк был плотнее, чем обычно, а буквы острее и небрежнее. Присутствие в городе родителей Спока вносило полную сумятицу в его способность к контролю, что наглядно демонстрировала эта записка. Но он всё равно оставил приглашение под дверью Джима. Он беззвучно выругался на время, которое выбрал вулканец. Сегодня он никак не сможет сыграть с ним в шахматы, независимо от того, сколько храбрости понадобилось Споку, чтобы сделать подобное предложение. Джим нацарапал на обороте записки ответ.

_Прости, но сегодня я не смогу сыграть. Может, завтра?_

Он вышел из квартиры и потащился к соседней двери, испытывая не слишком большой энтузиазм от идеи снова наклоняться, удерживая Джоанну на руках. В последнее время она росла не по дням, а по часам, и создавалось ощущение, будто она весит теперь на десять фунтов больше, чем в прошлый её визит.  
Он едва подошёл к двери Спока, не успев даже просунуть под неё записку, когда она открылась, удивив Джима. Сначала совсем немного, а потом шире, когда Спок заметил, что на этот раз Джим не один.  
– Приношу свои извинения, – произнёс он напряжённым голосом. – Я не знал, что ты занят.  
Выглядел вулканец ужасно. Даже толстая оправа не могла скрыть тёмные круги под глазами. Волосы пребывали в беспорядке и в их первую встречу, но сейчас выглядели ещё хуже, словно он несколько дней их не расчёсывал. Даже одежда была затасканной, только добавляя детали в и так непритязательный облик.  
И при всём при этом он всё равно прислал ему приглашение. Джим терялся в догадках, чего это ему стоило, и сколь отчаянно он стремился к общению хоть с кем-то, пусть он и не приходился ему кровным родственником. Он ощутил внутри уже знакомую острую боль, но сегодня это не принесло чувства победы.  
– Ты не мог знать, – ответил он, засовывая записку в карман. – Мы давно не виделись.  
Спок кивнул, открыв было рот, чтобы пожелать Джиму спокойной ночи, но остановился, приглядевшись к Джоанне.  
– Она плакала, – заметил он.   
– Её жизнь рушится у неё на глазах. Ей есть из-за чего плакать.  
Спок выглядел истерзанным и истощённым сверх всякой меры. Он обернулся и оглядел квартиру, словно ища ответ на какой-то невысказанный вопрос, а затем вновь повернулся к Джиму.  
– Можно чем-то помочь?  
– Сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Джим, переступив с ноги на ногу, пытаясь перехватить Джоанну поудобнее. – Это чёрт те что вообще.  
Спок снова начал колебаться, его рука дёрнулась, словно он остановил себя на каком-то движении прежде, чем успел его осознать. Однако затем он всё-таки решился и протянул руку, осторожно коснувшись волос Джоанны, её спины и заплаканного личика. Джим поражённо застыл: Спок никогда ещё не касался другого человека по своей воле, по крайней мере, не в присутствии Кирка. Инициатором всех прикосновений между ними был Джим. И теперь он был заворожен этим выражением… скажем, привязанности. Он не смог бы подобрать другого слова.  
– Страх, – тихо произнес Спок. – И вина отчасти. Она попала в неприятности?  
Вулканцы – тактильные телепаты, сказала ему Аманда. До сегодняшнего момента он не понимал смысла этого высказывания. Джим несколько раз открыл рот, прежде чем придумать ответ:  
– В этом нет её вины, – наконец с трудом выдавил он. – Её родители разводятся.  
Не сказав ни слова, Спок отступил в сторону в недвусмысленном предложении зайти, и если бы голова Джима не была бы так забита мыслями о телепатических способностях вулканца, он смог бы оценить, каким великодушным был его поступок. Спок словно весь состоял из этих своих приличий и ритуалов, и обычно его приходилось уговаривать, чтобы он впустил Джима.  
Единственным местом, где можно было присесть, была странная куча подушек на полу, и он как можно осторожнее опустился, стараясь не разбудить спящую девочку.  
– У Боунса с его женой проблемы уже довольно давно, – начал он рассказ, не дожидаясь вопросов Спока. – Они переехали сюда именно поэтому – думали, что смена обстановки и места работы могли бы улучшить ситуацию. Но их брак начал распадаться… я не знаю точно, Боунс говорит, что всё началось ещё тогда, когда Джоанна была совсем крошкой.  
– И теперь они собираются поделить ответственность за их общего ребёнка? – спросил Спок, сидя перед ним в позе лотоса.  
– В этом-то и проблема. Джоселин пытается получить над дочерью полную опеку. Боунс сражается изо всех сил, но Джос сама юрист. И она совершенно не намерена проигрывать.  
Спок одарил его взглядом, который можно было назвать едва ли не презрительным.  
– Как раздел имущества может иметь место в деле об опеке, если оба родителя не безработны и в силах финансово обеспечивать ребенка?  
Джим посмотрел на него в изумлении, пока не вспомнил, что имеет дело с вулканцем.   
– Судебная система тут бессильна, – объяснил он. – Можно поднимать много шума по поводу того, насколько это честно, или насколько всё изменилось по сравнению с предыдущим столетием или двумя, но такое дерьмо все равно всегда было и будет. Джоселин работает в фирме, которая имеет кое-какие связи с судьей, ведущим это дело, – не слишком прочные, чтобы доставить большие проблемы – но достаточные, чтобы решение было вынесено в её пользу. К тому же, Боунс подписался на участие в пятилетней миссии, когда поступал в Академию на курсы ксенобиологии. Так что, как только он получит новую степень, то полетит в миссию.  
– Руководство Академии делает исключения для кадетов и офицеров, имеющих семьи, – уточнил Спок. – Он должен был об этом знать, иначе не подписал бы эту договоренность.   
– Да, он выяснил, что в этом случае Звездный флот послал бы всех троих в какую-нибудь колонию. Но так как они больше не состоят в браке, он боится, что Звёздный флот отправит его на корабль, и ему придётся забыть о семье.  
– Это не должно произойти. Я уверен в этом, – ответил вулканец.  
Джим одарил его взглядом, полным сомнений.  
– С каких это пор ты стал экспертом по земному законодательству и уставу флота?  
Он даже не покраснел, что было ещё более странно. Словно его сил едва хватало на поддержание простого разговора.  
– Мой отец – посол Вулкана на Земле. В его команде состоит несколько дипломированных юристов на случай дипломатических процедур и переговоров.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Один приятель моей мамы содержит забегаловку в Айове. Но это что-то не делает меня экспертом в приготовлении бургеров.  
Спок поднял бровь в ответ на это высказывание.   
– Ты работал на этого человека?  
– Ну, нет, но…  
– Я работал в офисе моего отца в течение последнего семестра обучения на Вулкане. И, как результат, я прекрасно осведомлен о качестве работы и квалификации его коллег.  
– Оу, – Джима поражало не столько то, насколько нормально протекал их разговор – никакого смущения, дрожи, внезапного хватания за мебель, – а то, как легко Спок рассказывал о себе. Он крайне редко говорил о чём-то настолько личном.  
Прежде, чем он придумал в ответ что-нибудь посодержательнее, завозилась Джоанна, засопев в его футболку.  
– Мммм, – пробормотала она.  
– Тебе лучше? – спросил её Джим.  
– Нет, – ну, теперь она хотя бы не плакала и не пускала нюни. И ответила на его вопрос. Но безэмоциональность ответ разрывала его сердце на части. – Где мы?  
– Спок увидел, что я сижу с тобой, и пригласил нас к себе ненадолго.  
– О, – она немного повозилась на коленях Джима, вытирая нос о его рукав, а потом повернулась лицом к вулканцу. – Привет, мистер Спок.  
– Здравствуй, Джоанна, – тихо отозвался он.  
– Почему ты так выглядишь?  
Джим за её спиной поморщился. Она до сих пор так и не научилась, как вести себя с незнакомцами. Или, точнее, не-совсем-незнакомцами, если уж быть честным.  
– Джо-Джо, веди себя хорошо. Мистер Спок просто очень устал.  
– У меня была изнурительная неделя, – важно подтвердил вулканец.  
– Тогда тебе нужен прекрасный сон, – с не менее важным видом сообщила она, и Джим скрыл улыбку в её волосах.  
– Мне казалось, что термин «прекрасный» относится к генетически обусловленной черте внешности, а не к определенному количеству времени, отведённому под отдых.  
Подобная фраза была слишком тяжела для её ограниченного пока словарного запаса, и она посмотрела на Джима, требуя от него перевода.  
– Я думаю, он имеет в виду, что эльфам не требуется прекрасный сон.  
– И правда, – легко согласилась она. – Думаю, он и так симпатичный.  
А вот теперь Спок покрылся румянцем.  
– Я не эльф, – всё, что он смог выдавить в ответ.  
Джоанна уже открыла рот, чтобы ему возразить, но тут в коридоре раздался стук.  
– Бьюсь об заклад, что это твои мама и папа, – сказал ей Джим. – Готова отправиться домой?  
Он ожидал, что она вскочит сейчас с его коленей и побежит к двери, чтобы попасть домой поскорее, однако она просто кивнула и снова вцепилась в него всеми конечностями.  
– У-гу.  
– Тогда пойдем, принцесса. Тебе нужно домой. Скажи Споку «пока».  
– Пока, мистер Спок, – сонно пробормотала она в шею Джима.  
– Доброй ночи, Джоанна, – ответил вулканец.  
– Доброй ночи, Спок, – добавил Джим, а после без единой мысли наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. – Поспи немного, хорошо? Ты настолько себя измотал, что это заметно даже четырёхлетке.  
Когда лицо Спока покрылось угрожающе насыщенным румянцем, и он поднялся с пола не так грациозно, как обычно, до Джима запоздало дошло, что он только что сделал.  
– Д-доброй ночи, Джим, – отчеканил он, и Кирку захотелось себе вмазать. Какой чёрт его вообще дернул?  
Он расплылся в своей лучшей улыбке, той самой, которая не раз выручала его из неприятностей, и вышел из квартиры.  
В коридоре обнаружился Маккой, уже протянувший было руку к его двери, собираясь стучать снова, когда заметил их.   
– Привет, милая, – протянул он, и Джим в этот же момент понял, что встреча закончилась точно не в его пользу. Так протягивать гласные доктор начинал только тогда, когда был очень пьян, или когда его эмоции зашкаливали. – Вы навещали вашего эльфийского друга?   
– У-гу, – подтвердила она, отцепившись от шеи Джима и потянувшись к отцу. Маккой притянул её ближе, вцепившись в её одежду и зарывшись носом в волосы, и Кирк отчётливо увидел, как тот борется со слезами.  
– Ох, Боунс, – вздохнул он, и обнял их обоих, давая прочувствовать момент, в котором, возможно, они вместе в последний раз.  
– Всё кончено, – прошептал ему Маккой.


	9. Chapter 9

Джим проснулся очень поздним субботним утром, когда солнечный свет заливал комнату. Его хронометр сообщал, что уже за полдень, но он мог с лёгкостью проспать ещё час или даже два. У него кружилась голова, и была ощутимая слабость, как будто у него было сильное похмелье, хотя вчера вечером он ничего не пил.  
Кирк прикрыл рукой глаза и застонал; одна нога свешивалась с кровати и доставала до пола, а вторая лежала поверх одеяла. Сны не помогли ему почувствовать себя лучше. Они были какими-то расплывчатыми и неуловимыми, опутывали его будто серый густой туман. Он чувствовал себя неоправданно беспомощным и бесполезным. Ведь это не он был на грани развода. Или потери прав на дочь.  
Или страдал от панической атаки по причине короткого поцелуя. Дерьмо, как это всё тупо. Джим от природы был влюбчивым человеком, и все его друзья и знакомые уже привыкли к этому. Но Спок… очевидно, что произошедшее выбило его из колеи, разбередив прежние раны, которые он так хотел скрыть… в любом случае, это даже не было настоящим поцелуем.  
Удивляясь тому, откуда вообще взялось его раздражение, Джим решил заставить себя сползти с кровати и попытаться стать дееспособным членом общества. Ну или хотя бы _бодрствующим_ членом общества. Возможно, сегодня его просто одолела лень. Ему определенно нужен перерыв.  
Он потащился в ванную, чтобы умыться, и уставился на душевую кабину, раздумывая, стоит ли остаться грязным, потакая проснувшейся лени. Душ переключался с воды на акустический режим одним нажатием кнопки, и если идея пропустить водные процедуры была соблазнительной, то возможность принять настоящий горячий душ соблазняла ещё больше.   
Он сбросил пижамные штаны, зашёл в душевую и застонал, когда горячая вода обласкала его затёкшие плечи и шею. Кабина заполнилась паром. Несколько минут он просто наслаждался, ощущая, как тает напряжение, оставляя его расслабленным и размякшим.   
Почти. Некоторые части его тела наоборот напряглись: член был наполовину твёрдым. В нижней части живота родилось приятное тёплое томление, и он медленно провёл рукой по животу вниз, предвкушая удовольствие.  
Он позволил своему подсознанию свободно дрейфовать, создавая разные картинки, чтобы усилить желание, сделать его острее. Джим попытался представить, как спокойное «рабочее» выражение лица Ухуры тает, как он стягивает с её плеч тесную кадетскую униформу, обнажая…  
Нет, это точно не работает. Недавно он столкнулся с ней, чтобы проверить, удостоит ли она его хотя бы лёгкой улыбкой. Но азарта завоевателя больше не было – это был просто способ развлечься, бросить себе вызов. Мысли снова поплыли, пытаясь создать изображение какой- нибудь божественной красотки из его знакомых. Его воображение подкинуло только неясный силуэт безликой женщины, стягивающей с себя футболку и переступающей через упавшую юбку.  
«Зелёная кожа», - решил его мозг, и безликая женщина обратилась Гейлой с этой её хитрой улыбочкой и манящим взглядом. А вот это похоже сработало – его член подскочил. Он взял его в руку, издав тихий гортанный стон удовольствия. Он был настолько поглощён заботами: учёбой, проблемами Боунса, драмой, разворачивающейся вокруг него, что не делал этого уже больше недели, не спал ни с кем уже…  
Боже, это даже смущает. Последний раз это было в самом начале семестра, за несколько недель до переезда в новую квартиру. Он явно терял хватку.  
Он вяло гладил себя, представляя Гейлу, растянувшуюся на кровати в её комнате, где чёрные простыни оттеняли необычный цвет её кожи. Она прогнулась, прижимаясь грудью к его груди и широко раскинув ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он представил, как сначала дразнит её, потираясь стоящим членом о её жаркое лоно, поглаживая гиперчувствительный бутон удовольствия, слушая её мольбы и всхлипы. А затем он скользнул внутрь, сжимая и лаская себя в том же ритме, в каком он бы трахал её. Зелёные ноги, обхватывающие его за пояс, зелёные руки, обнимающие его, и следы от ногтей по спине.  
Когда она подняла на него взгляд, её щёки окрасились зелёным румянцем. Этот взгляд тёмных глаз пронизывал его насквозь, пусть он и знал, что они должны быть голубыми. Красные волосы потерялись на чёрных простынях и, внезапно, лицо партнёра уже было обрамлено чёрными спутанными локонами. Джим подметил круто изогнутые брови, и кончик заострённого уха, выглядывающий из спутанных волос при каждом движении подающегося вперёд партнёра.   
Эти ушки просто умоляют о том, чтобы их обласкали языком и губами, Джим принялся гладить себя сильнее, представляя, как он прослеживает языком контур заострённого уха, оставляет цепочку поцелуев на бледном горле, чуть прикусывая зубами ключицу, и врывается в тело, лежащее под ним. Одна рука Джима запуталась в тёмных волосах, а другая скользит между их телами, гладя, сжимая, обводя головку, желая увидеть, как партнёр сходит с ума, смотрит своим пронизывающим, но таким уязвимым взглядом на него и только на него, подводя этим к самому краю и охотно следуя за ним, касаясь его везде, куда может дотянуться, чтобы чувствовать то, что чувствует Джим, и они оба… Они оба…

– Спок, – выдохнул он, кончив в кулак.  
Несколько минут он потратил на то, чтобы пережить волну накативших на него ощущений, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в прохладный кафель и позволяя горячей воде смыть с его руки и бёдер липкую массу.   
Он подождал, пока дыхание выровняется, а мозг начнёт функционировать.  
И реальность предстала перед ним. Он что, правда?..  
– _Блять_ , – пробормотал он в никуда.  
*******  
Суть в том, что Джим по природе своей был существом социальным. Он жаждал внимания к себе от окружающих людей, желал отдачи, дружеского отношения и приятельских чувств в ответ. Он ненавидел пребывать в одиночестве, оставленный один на один со своими мыслями на слишком долгое время, и вдвойне ненавидел, когда эти самые мысли не давали ему покоя, как сейчас.  
Дело было не в том, что он считал себя закоренелым гетеросексуалом, и внезапно был поставлен в тупик вопросом о смысле своего существования. У него был период, когда он экспериментировал и искал себя, и даже трёхнедельный секс-марафон с его первым соседом по комнате в Академии. Но они с Гэри начали это всё только ради секса, и, переделав за три недели всё, что могли сделать друг с другом двое мужчин, разошлись, пожав друг другу руки, и начали искать других партнёров.   
Такое его состояние больше относилось к внезапной волне чувств, поглотившей его. Он никак не мог примириться с идеей наличия Спока в качестве сексуального партнёра, несмотря на слова Аманды о том, что Спок и Стонн в течение значительного периода времени жили вместе. Они не могли не спать вместе; у Спока в квартире всего одна спальня, если судить по тому, что планировка их апартаментов была идентичной. И всё равно сама идея не согласовывалась – не могла согласоваться – со Споком, которого он знал. У бедняги случались срывы, когда он не мог понять чувство юмора Джима. Он замкнулся в себе после обыкновенного поцелуя в лоб. Наиболее рационально мыслящая часть Джима пришла к предположению, что у Спока случится сердечный приступ, если его попробовать затащить в постель, или что похуже.  
Но его иррациональная часть послала разум куда подальше, нашёптывая, что Спок одинок, застенчив и очень нуждается в его внимании. Он, естественно, радостно последовал за этими мыслями и поддался своим маленьким фантазиям о том, как он разложит Спока на чёрных простынях и будет изучать его тело. Предпочтительно с помощью языка.  
Он даже не осознавал раньше, насколько сильно преследовали его эти мысли. Если б здесь был Маккой, он бы разразился длинной речью о том, что это просто логичная реакция друга на состояние Спока, что желание и… что бы там ещё ни было, вызваны естественной потребностью Джима любить и защищать тех, кто с ним рядом.  
И Джим был уверен на 100%, если бы Маккой был здесь, он бы начал ворчать, чтобы Кирк держал свой член в штанах. Проявлений естественного желания Джима любить и защищать в своё время не избежал и его лучший друг, он знал о, по меньшей мере, двух случаях, связанных с жестокой пьянкой (очень, очень жестокой, одна из которых была на его день рождения, а вторая во время постэкзаменационной эйфории), когда он попытался подкатить к Маккою. И ещё один случай, когда он его поцеловал. После того раза его челюсть болела три дня. У Маккоя был чертовски мощный хук правой.  
И наконец, если Маккой был здесь, то у Джима был бы человек, носящийся без устали по комнате и отвлекающий от тяжких мыслей, а не поток предположений, что бы сказал доктор. Но его здесь не было. Бракоразводный процесс был в самом разгаре и проблемы с оформлением опеки осаждали его, всё это разрушало его жизнь. И Джим не собирался звонить другу, чтобы сообщить о своей недавно осознанной влюблённости в соседа.   
Он попытался найти наилучший выход: постучал к Гейле. Она показалась на пороге в самом откровенной кружевном лифчике, который ему только приходилось видеть (что было подвигом, потому что он повидал на своём веку огромное их количество), и с розовой зубной нитью, которая была хитро выдана за трусики-танго.  
– Я немного занята, Джимми, - ухмыльнулась она. На её щеках пылал румянец, делая их темнее, чем остальная кожа. Из-за неё послышались звуки, говорящие о присутствии другого существа, которому для дыхания требовался кислород или даже существ: кто-то передвинулся на диване.  
– Угу, не забивай голову, - пробормотал Джим, и дверь захлопнулась прежде, чем он договорил.  
Затем он спустился на первый этаж и постучал к Скотти. Ответил Кинсер, подозрительно уставившись на него своими чёрными бусиноподобными глазками.   
– Ребят, есть время на ланч и большую пьянку в десять шотов?  
Кинсер оглянулся и моргнул, когда послышался внезапный грохот и поток проклятий предположительно со стороны кладовки.  
– Извини, Джим, - пробубнил Кинсер. – Мы сейчас работаем над проектом. Может завтра. – Что означало, что у них очередной провал. А это, в свою очередь, означало, что он не увидит их ещё с неделю.  
Джим вздохнул и поплёлся обратно к себе. Большую часть своих социальных ресурсов он исчерпал. Технически, остался ещё его старый сосед Сулу. Но когда он в последний раз пытался ему позвонить, до его слуха донёсся поток проклятий задыхающегося от возбуждения русского, а затем связь оборвалась. Учитывая возраст юноши, Джим решил, что хочет остаться в счастливом неведении.  
Значит, остался только Спок.  
Что немного смущало. Он прекрасно знал, что слишком много болтает. Джим совсем не желал случайно признаться в своей маленькой фантазии в душе, усевшись играть в шахматы. В этом случае его в тот же миг вышвырнут за дверь и, вполне вероятно, никогда снова не пригласят. Пусть он и считал, что после того, как он стал свидетелем панической атаки, маловероятно, что ему позволят вернуться, он не мог просто сидеть тут и выносить себе мозг предположениями.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь избавиться от неуместных мыслей (будто бы он мог), затем схватил лист бумаги и направился к соседней двери.

_Сегодня я свободен от обязанностей няни. У тебя есть время для партии?_

Вместо того чтобы терять время на возвращение обратно в комнату, он уселся перед споковой дверью и стал ждать. И действительно, несколько минут спустя дверь отворилась, и показался Спок, собирающийся вернуть записку.  
Если неделю назад, когда Джим забирал к себе Джоанну, Спок выглядел просто ужасно, то сейчас он был ходячим трупом. Очки опять отсутствовали. Оливкового цвета мешки под глазами резко контрастировали с лёгким налётом желтизны на коже. Он не был одет в привычные чёрные брюки и рубашку, вместо этого на нём были серые кальсоны и футболка на два размера больше нужного.  
– Джим, – проскрежетал он. Голос звучал надломлено и шершаво.  
– Воу. У тебя что - чума? – Это было невежливо, но он смягчил слова, положив ладонь на лоб Спока, проверяя температуру. – Вот чёрт! Ты не просто горишь, ты пылаешь!  
– У вулканцев… температура тела выше, чем у людей. – Он запнулся в середине фразы. Джим не мог сказать, отвлёкся ли он на прикосновение или просто был слишком измучен, чтобы излагать мысли связно.  
– Не может быть, чтобы настолько, - заявил Джим, пытаясь загнать Спока обратно в комнату и удивляясь, что ему не оказывается должного сопротивления. – Вызвать доктора?  
– Не… – несмотря на то, что голос был слабый, в нём было очевидно волнение. – Я не могу…  
– Ок, хорошо, никаких докторов, - оборвал его Джим, не желая тратить силы на препирательства и возражения, и истерики от того, что в комнате находится незнакомец. – Что я могу сделать?  
Спок беспомощно огляделся. На столе царил хаос, вокруг были разбросаны наброски компьютерных проектов, рядом со стулом покоилась груда коробок. На верхушке её стояла пустая чаша, скорее брошенная там, чем вымытая и убранная, что лучше всего говорило о состоянии хозяина квартиры.   
– Здесь не нужно ничего делать, - скорее прошептал, чем сказал, Спок. – Это обычный вулканский вирус. Он пройдёт через день или два.  
– Ну, если он похож на человеческие вирусы, то тебе следует лечь в постель. Или съесть суп. Или ещё что-нибудь.  
Спок отодвинулся к столу.   
– Утром приходила моя мать. Она уже позаботилась о моих потребностях в пище на сегодняшний день.  
Потребовалась минута, чтобы перевести сказанное. А затем Джим мягко и радостно ухмыльнулся.  
– Приходила твоя мама и приготовила тебе суп.  
Желтизна сменилась зелёными пятнами румянца.  
– Да.  
– Мне нравится твоя мама, - решил Джим. – Но, если ты уже поел, то следует лечь в кровать, - повторил он.  
– Большую часть дня я отдыхал, исключая недолгий период времени, пока здесь была моя мать, и мою короткую отлучку на написание тебе ответа. – Он поднял руку с листком бумаги в доказательство слов.

Джим забрал его и кинул в ближайшее мусорное ведро.   
\- Верю. А теперь иди.  
Спок внимательно посмотрел на него, и в налитых кровью, а от того зеленоватых, глазах промелькнула искра протеста.  
– Я вполне способен отдохнуть здесь…  
– Как? Сидя на полу и медитируя?  
Спок смутился.  
–Я бы не стал называть это медитацией. Сейчас у меня нет должной концентрации.  
– Отлично, если ты не медитируешь, тогда ты должен спать.  
Сопротивление во взгляде вулканца исчезло, он тяжело прислонился к стене, будто больше не было сил стоять без опоры.  
– У меня нет сил, чтобы спорить с тобой, - признался он.  
– Это то, что я хотел услышать. А теперь идём в постель, – Спок кинул долгий взгляд в сторону предполагаемой двери в спальню, собирая волю в кулак, чтобы выпрямиться. Больше Джим не стал озадачиваться вежливостью и уместностью: он просто шагнул вперёд, схватил руку Спока, закинул её себе на шею и обнял его за талию.  
– Давай, я помогу тебе.  
Спок задеревенел на мгновение, а потом снова расслабился. Джим гордился собой, что не прогнулся под весом вулканца. Неожиданно для такого костлявого на вид субъекта, Спок весил в два раза больше Джима.   
– Должно быть, это всё суп, - пробормотал он на грани слышимости, провожая Спока в спальню.  
– Я не понимаю, - проскрипел Спок, отлипая от Джима, чтобы сесть на край кровати. Покрывало было характерно смято, что означало, что вулканец лежал поверх него.  
Он расправил простынь, насколько смог, и откинул покрывало, чтобы Спок забрался внутрь.  
– Ты чертовски тяжёлый, несмотря на то, что выглядишь таким худым, - объяснил он, отметая прочь тактичность и помогая Споку удобно устроиться.  
– Строение скелета… вулканцев… – он прервался, чтобы зевнуть.  
У Джима защемило сердце. Спок выглядел таким… милым, когда так делал. И, о Боже, он действительно употребил слова «Спок» и «милый» в одном предложении?   
– Ты можешь преподать мне урок ксенобиологии как-нибудь в другой раз. Я могу сделать для тебя что-нибудь ещё?  
Спок зарылся в покрывало, натянув его до шеи и беспокойно ворочаясь.  
– Урок анатомии, - поправил он, и Джим улыбнулся замечанию. – Я не был бы против ещё одного пледа. Здесь похоже… похоже, сквозняк.   
Теперь Джим был уверен, что Спок болен, потому что комната больше напоминала сауну. Сауну на извергающемся вулкане. Но он просто взял с рядом стоящего стула аккуратно сложенный плед, расправил его и накрыл им большой кокон, который в данный момент представлял собой больной и несчастный вулканец.  
– Что-нибудь ещё?  
Глаза Спока уже были закрыты.  
– Нет, – прошептал он в подушку. – Спаси… спасибо…  
– Без проблем, – заверил его Джим, придвигая стул ближе к кровати в качестве импровизированной прикроватной тумбочки. – Я положу комм сюда. Я запрограммировал его на себя, если тебе потребуется что-то ещё. А ещё оставлю стакан с водой и…  
Он замолчал, осознав, что Спок уже заснул. И тут же пришло осознание, что он смог не просто пробраться к нему в комнату, но почти залез в постель, к которой неосознанно наклонился. В животе снова появилось странное чувство, будто там порхают бабочки. Он виновато огляделся, чувствую, что вломился в личное пространство Спока, пусть тот почти и не сопротивлялся предложенной помощи. Но всё же, Джиму следовало уйти, чтобы Спок мог отдохнуть.  
Действительно - следовало.  
Вулканец выглядел таким умиротворённым. Спокойным. Как будто сквозь толщу неуверенности и неконтролируемой паники проглянул настоящий Спок. Джим был очарован, чувствуя, что является свидетелем чего-то очень личного и интимного. Он не смог сдержаться и потянулся к вулканцу, чтобы укрыть его плотнее, не смог побороть искушение, чтобы приласкать заострённое ухо или пропустить сквозь пальцы его волосы, или предложить ещё какой-нибудь способ утешить.

 _Что за чертовщина с ним происходит?_ Джим тряхнул головой, как будто это могло помочь избавиться от смятений сегодняшнего дня, встал и уже приготовился уйти…  
Но он был просто человеком, переполненным потребностью любить. Он в последний раз потянулся к Споку и поцеловал его в лоб, понимая, что тот спит слишком крепко, чтобы почувствовать это и начать паниковать.  
– Спокойной ночи, – прошептал он, несмотря на то, что уже был день, а Спок не мог его слышать.  
Он вышел из квартиры, спустился на первый этаж, снова постучал в дверь Скотти, и обрадовался, что открыл он, а не Кинсер.   
– Мне нужно кое-что сделать, а потом мне потребуется ликёр, – поприветствовал его Джим. – Я сыт по горло своими мыслями на сегодня.  
Скотти только ухмыльнулся своей ухмылкой маньяка.  
– Тогда ты пришёл по адресу, приятель.  
Джим вздохнул с облегчением и заскочил внутрь.


	10. Chapter 10

Джим сидел в столовой Академии, уставившись в стакан апельсинового сока, мечтая, чтобы в нем было что-нибудь покрепче. Ему было необходимо прочистить мозги.  
Всю неделю Спок не выходил у него из головы. Мысли о нем скрывались за каждым действием. Спок, который произносит его имя. Спок, откидывающий голову назад, и губы Джима вокруг его...  
Кирк помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей. Лишь одну – только одну – ночь он провёл, не вспоминая о Споке, и эту ночь он провёл за распитием алкоголя со Скотти и Кинсером, дегустируя партию контрабандных напитков. Той ночью он был настолько пьян, что просто провалился в чёрное ничто без сновидений. А на утро получил такой мучительный стояк, что мозг без его ведома подкинул ему образ строгих бровей, обрамляющих тёплые карие глаза в момент, когда он достиг пика.  
Было что-то неправильное в том, что его мозг подсовывает эти картинки, потому что они не имели ничего общего с настоящим Споком. Он навестил его спустя пару дней после того ужасного приступа, и вулканец всё время пребывал в полном смятении, краснея и дрожа. И, несмотря на горячие уверения Джима в том, что он всего лишь хочет ему помочь, у Спока случилась очередная паническая атака посреди разговора. К его чести, он не стал запираться в ванной на это время, но Джим признавал, что скорее предпочел бы это, чем созерцать друга, сжавшегося в комок в углу кухни, дрожащего так сильно, что вибрация передавалось чашкам на кухонной стойке.  
Он просидел с ним на полу почти час, обняв за плечи в попытке унять дрожь и успокоить, но вулканец только закрыл глаза и пожаловался на головокружение и тошноту. Он болтал без умолку, рассказывая об Айове, о случае с угнанной машиной и о прочих неприятностях, в которые влипали они с братом в те годы. Он не был уверен, услышал ли Спок хоть что-то из его рассказов, но сам звук его голоса оказал хоть какое-то успокаивающее воздействие, потому что после того, как он в четвёртый раз рассказал о том, как вносил залог за брата, угодившего за решетку, Спок оправился достаточно, чтобы снова сесть за кухонный стол (вся поверхность которого была испещрена вмятинами от пальцев, каждаяиз которых отзывалась в сердце Джима болью) и закончить их игру.  
Вот так теперь обстояли дела. Теперь они были друзьями – даже Спок не мог этого отрицать – но всего лишь друзьями. Однако в уединении своей квартиры он предавался таким фантазиям, которые почти смущали его своим напором и эмоциональностью. Да, это были плотские фантазии, иногда почти непристойные – но они всегда сопровождались чувством привязанности, заботы и желания.  
– Что там произошло между тобой и твоим маленьким эльфийским другом? – внезапно раздался вопрос из-за стола напротив, заставив Джима едва не испустить дух от неожиданности.  
– Боунс! Когда ты успел тут появиться?  
– Примерно пять секунд назад. А теперь отвечай, чёрт тебя дери.  
Джим почувствовал, как лицо начал заливать румянец.  
– Я... Ничего, Боунс. Почему ты...  
– Заканчивай строить из себя невинность. Я же тебя знаю, Джим. Так какого чёрта происходит?  
– Ничего не происходит! – Так горячо возразил Джим, что некоторые студенты вокруг оглянулись на его восклицание. – Ничего, – повторил он, на этот раз немного тише, снова уставившись в свой сок с несчастным видом.  
– Тогда почему это твое "ничего", о котором ты продолжаешь твердить, коснулось команды адвокатов, предоставленных мне Звёздным флотом?  
Что-то с этой фразой было не так. Джим таращился на доктора в полном недоумении, пока в его мозгах не щёлкнули шестерни, расставив всё по местам. Ох, тут явно речь не о его добродетели. Или добродетели Спока. Маккой имел в виду что-то другое.   
– Что случилось?  
– Ты точно идиот. – Теперь Боунс выглядел в десять раз серьёзнее, нежели в начале их разговора. – Я понятия не имею, в какие игры ты играешь, но Звёздный флот отозвал моего адвоката.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Джим, пытаясь не обращать внимания на очередных зевак, заинтересовавшихся происходящим. – Они не могли такое с тобой сделать! Правила Звёздного флота обязывают...  
– Они заменили его на вулканца.  
Джим замолк на полуслове, в прямом смысле напоминая вытащенную на берег рыбу.  
– На проклятого вулканца, Джим, – повторил Маккой.  
– Ой, – слабо ойкнул Джим, а затем осел на стул, осознав, что вскочил на ноги во время своей вспышки.  
– Какого чёрта ты натворил? – повторил Маккой свой предыдущий вопрос.  
– Я ээ... Я ничего не делал, – он заработал от Маккоя что-то среднее между подозрительным и убийственным взглядом. – Правда.  
– Ты что-то сделал, – продолжал настаивать Маккой. – Я знаю только одного человека, которому до всего есть дело, и который достаточно сумасшедший, чтобы водиться с вулканцем – проклятым вулканцем, Джим, – и не просто водиться, а влюбить его в себя. Так что это именно ты что-то натворил. Звёздный флот не заменяет адвокатов просто забавы ради.  
– Я тебя уверяю, Боунс, я ничего не делал, – и запоздало добавил: – И он в меня не влюблён.   
Хотя Джим готов был бы убить за подобные чувства со стороны Спока.  
– Отлично, может тебе нужно освежить память, – Маккой вытащил из своей сумки ПАДД, ткнул в него пару раз и протянул Джиму. – Читай, – потребовал он.  
– Т'пов, – вслух прочитал Джим. – Старший советник Вулкана. Практикующий юрист уже 85 лет – постой, 85 лет?  
– Ты продолжай, продолжай, – проворчал Маккой, явно не готовый сейчас мириться со склонностью Джима отвлекаться.  
– Это скучно, знаешь ли, – пожал Кирк плечами, прокручивая информацию вниз в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. – Кажется, она работает в юридической сфере уже вечность, и вела свое дело пару десятилетий, прежде чем вступить в Суд Старейшин Вулкана, и сейчас работает в отделе Вулканско-Человеческих отноше... – Тут Джим замолчал, наткнувшись на знакомое имя в списке персонала.  
– И? – подтолкнул его Маккой.  
– И, – Джим прочистил горло, внезапно почувствовав неловкость, – её начальника зовут Сарек.  
– Сарек, – повторил Маккой, сверля его взглядом.  
– Который, эм... Как бы отец Спока.  
– Ага.  
Джим едва мог поверить в то, что только что прочитал. Когда это произошло? И как? Спок почти не упоминал о встречах со своим отцом, и у Джима сформировалось стойкое впечатление, что во время этих его "родительских визитов" он виделся только со своей матерью.   
– Я тебя уверяю, Боунс, я впервые обо всём этом слышу. Я ни о чём его не просил, да и он сам ничего не предлагал тоже. Насколько я знаю, он уже давно не виделся со своим отцом.  
– Но я всё равно получил в адвокаты вулканку, – заметил Маккой, всё ещё испепеляя Джима взглядом.  
– Похоже на то, – ответил Джим как можно легкомысленней, на что Маккой снова фыркнул. – Что?  
– Я получил в адвокаты вулканку, – повторил он, – в деле об опеке.  
– И что?  
– А то, что, конечно же, вулканцы известны своим покладистым и мягким характером, – рявкнул Маккой. – Да они же до чёртиков правдивые и логичные существа, не имеющие ни капли…  
– Они совсем не такие, – прервал его Джим. – Они испытывают ничуть не меньше эмоций, чем мы. Они просто тратят неимоверные усилия, их скрывая.  
– Что всё равно никак не поможет мне вернуть дочь!  
– С чего ты это решил? Если эта женщина хороша в своём деле, а резюме ясно это подтверждает, то она найдёт каждую, даже самую малейшую зацепку, которая сможет убедить судей в том, что разлучать маленькую девочку с её отцом совершенно нелогично. Ты же хотел выяснить, есть ли лазейки в том твоём договоре со Звёздным флотом, так вот кто, как не вулканец сможет найти их быстрее любого человека? Просто подумай об этом, Боунс, мы с тобой провели множество часов в попытках найти что-то в законах флота, и так ни черта и не накопали.   
– Если ты ещё не заметил, но я доктор, а не юрист. И мой прошлый адвокат был вполне компетентен.  
– Ни черта подобного, – отрезал Джим. – Ты же сам весь трясся от мысли, что он может провалить дело. Да и к тому же – ты что же, думаешь, будто вулканка побоится спорить с судьей для собственной выгоды, только потому, что контора Джос имеет связи в суде? Страх – как раз одна из тех эмоций, которые они контролируют. Она не будет поступать подобно человеку.  
– Так она может вывести судью из себя ещё быстрее, что только приблизит наш провал.  
– Или же она приведёт настолько логичные аргументы, что тому не останется ничего, кроме как согласиться с её доводами. – Маакой промолчал. – Блин, Боунс. На прошлой неделе ты был железно убеждён, что проиграешь дело. Разве сейчас всё не поменялось в лучшую сторону?  
Маккой глубоко вдохнул, словно стряхнув с себя всё упрямство.  
– Я не знаю, – тихо ответил он.  
Кирк поднялся со стула и пересел на место рядом с Маккоем, приобняв того за плечи.  
– Я думаю, что твои ставки только что сильно возросли, – сообщил он ему. – Я хочу сказать, ты же знаешь, каким я бываю упрямым, а Спок легко даст мне фору. Думаю, вулканский юрист – твоё спасение.  
Маккой неразборчиво пробормотал что-то среднее между сомнением и согласием.   
– Не думаю, что она будет намного хуже того идиота, который вёл моё дело последним, – нехотя согласился он.  
– Вот видишь, так держать!  
– Эй, Джим.  
– Мм?  
– Если мы всё равно проиграем, план «напиться и забыться» всё ещё в силе.  
– Конечно, Боунс.

 

*******

Джим задержался в квартире только затем, чтобы бросить сумку на пол и переодеться в гражданскую одежду. А затем схватил стопку листов и снова подошёл к дверям Спока.

_Ты свободен?_

Он намеренно не стал уточнять, свободен ли тот для шахматной партии. Трудно сосредоточиться на игре, когда твоя жизнь стоит на кону.  
За дверью долго ничего не происходило, может, потому что Спок не услышал шороха просовываемой под порог записки, или же потому что не мог решить, стоит ли впускать Джима. Последняя перенесённая им паническая атака была очень сильной, и Джим вполне понимал причины подобных сомнений. С новоприобретёнными знаниями о вулканских дисциплинах он прекрасно мог себе представить, каким уязвимым и беззащитным Спок должен был себя ощущать после подобной потери контроля над собственными эмоциями. Джим не был уверен, помогло ли чем-то его присутствие во время приступа.  
Спустя несколько минут дверь, наконец, открылась. Сейчас Спок выглядел в разы лучше прошлого раза: кожа приобрела здоровый оттенок, непослушные волосы были хотя бы немного причёсаны, очки протёрты и ровно сидели на переносице, а одежда была приведена в божеский вид. Однако его лицо снова было совершенно безэмоциональным, словно он пытался перекрыть этим недавнюю потерю контроля в прошлый визит Джима.  
Джим шагнул внутрь, одаривая Спока улыбкой.  
– Отлично выглядишь.  
Маска на лице вулканца дала трещину.  
– Прости?  
Джиму захотелось пнуть себя.  
– Лучше, – исправился он, – ты выглядишь лучше.  
– Я уверен, что простуда прошла, – согласился Спок, всё ещё чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке от первых слов Кирка.  
– Рад это слышать, – чтобы отвлечь внимание от допущенного только что промаха, Джим решил сразу перейти к вопросу, который мучил его уже несколько часов. – Ты не разговаривал недавно со своим отцом?  
С лица вулканца снова исчезли любые проблески эмоций, словно пытался показать, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Джим.  
– Нет.  
Нет уж, тут Споку его не переупрямить.  
– Хорошо, а с матерью?  
– Она недавно нанесла мне несколько визитов, насколько ты и сам знаешь.  
Подобная изворотливость (или там ещё Джим мог назвать это - какая разница) тут явно не принесёт результата.  
– Это благодаря ей адвокатом Боунса стала вулканка?  
Теперь Спок точно почувствовал себя неуютно, он внезапно сбежал на кухню, начав возиться с чайником.  
– Она не имеет влияния, дающего ей право распоряжаться в офисе моего от…  
– Спок.  
Вулканец вцепился в ручку чайника, что было одним из признаков того, что волнение достигло опасной точки.   
– Она была… сильно шокирована моими условиями проживания в свой первый визит, – сказал он тихо, предпочитая обращаться к плите, нежели смотреть на Джима. – На следующий день она поинтересовалась, завёл ли я здесь с кем-нибудь знакомство. Тогда я рассказал ей о вечере, проведённом с тобой и Джоанной, когда ваша квартира оказалась заперта.  
Джим никак не мог спрятать тёплую улыбку. Если Боунс считает, что у вулканцев отсутствуют эмоции, то ему стоит познакомиться с этим парнем, считающим Джоанну своим другом.  
Резкими движениями Спок заварил две чашки чая, всё ещё сильно взволнованный, хоть и старался этого не показывать.  
– Позже, во время жара, я не смог достаточно хорошо контролировать свои слова. Я рассказал о предстоящем разводе родителей Джоанны и спровоцированной этим тяжбе об опеке. – Его взгляд вновь был прикован к полу. – Я приношу свои извинения за вмешательство в личную жизнь твоего друга.  
– Никакое это не вмешательство, Спок. Почти все знакомые Боунаса прекрасно осведомлены о его разводе. Так что в этом не было никакого секрета.  
– Всё равно, я не имел права разглашать эту информацию.  
Джим вспомнил о том, что сейчас волновало его больше всего.  
– Ты думал, я пришёл сюда, потому что зол?  
Спок ничего не ответил. Что, в принципе, говорило само за себя.  
Джим подошёл внему и положил ладони на плечи, пытаясь заставить вулканца посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Я пришёл тебя поблагодарить. Да, тот юрист от Звёздного флота был неплохим парнем, но он не смог бы выстоять перед судьей, поступающим не слишком-то честно. И кто бы ещё смог найти способ, чтобы Боунс сохранил свой контракт, не разлучаясь при этом с дочерью? Думаю, только вулканец. В отличие от людей, вы обладаете более упорядоченным, логическим мышлением, я ведь не раз наблюдал за твоими шахматными партиями. Лично я впервые могу надеяться на благополучный исход с самого начала бракоразводного процесса.   
Спок до сих пор не мог взглянуть ему в глаза, смотря куда-то поверх джимова плеча.  
– Наличие Т'Пов в качестве адвоката никак не гарантирует твоему другу победу в суде. Как и любой юрист, она может использовать как удачные, так и проигрышные аргументы.  
– Я знаю. Но она видит всё куда глубже предыдущего представителя. – Он слегка сжал плечи Спока, дожидаясь, пока тот поднимет взгляд, прежде чем заговорить снова. – Спасибо тебе.  
Вулканец покрылся лёгким румянцем, снова опуская глаза и потянувшись к чайным пакетикам.  
– Моя мать рассказала отцу о судебном заседании, и, несомненно, именно она убедила его позволить одной из его подчинённых заняться этим делом.  
– Тогда я должен буду поблагодарить и её при следующей встрече. Но именно ты был тем камнем, спустившим лавину, поэтому ты заслуживаешь не меньшую благодарность.  
А Спок полностью сменил тему в ответ:  
– У тебя найдётся время на партию шахмат перед твоим уходом этим вечером?  
Джим улыбнулся, удерживая себя от того, чтобы обхватить Спока руками и сжать в медвежьих объятьях. Однако у них уже был один неприятный инцидент, и ему не хотелось бы быть причиной еще одной панической атаки.  
– Конечно, Спок. С удовольствием.  
И что, если даже Джим и поймал себя на том, что слишком долго заглядывается на друга, если обнаружил, что не в силах удержаться, потягиваясь, вытянуть ноги так далеко, чтобы упереться ими в ноги вулканца? Что, если даже он был настолько заворожен видом кончика острого уха, выглядывающего из-под волос, что позволил Споку срубить три четверти всех своих фигур прежде, чем попытался продумать хоть какую-то стратегию? Что ж, именно так теперь и обстояли дела. Он сможет это выдержать. Сможет.

…

У него не было никаких шансов.


	11. Chapter 11

Джим ненавидел экзаменационные недели в Академии. Стоило признать, что это была его собственная вина, а если бы он не признал, то Маккой определённо сделал бы это за него. В последнее время у того появилась привычка сообщать всем, насколько мало он сочувствует бедственному положению Джима. Кирк пытался закончить четырёхгодичную программу за три года, что означало, что к настоящему моменту у него уже должна была быть набрана половина кредитов. Но даже несмотря на интенсивные летние курсы у него всё ещё не хватало несколько штук, чтобы достичь намеченной цели. А это означило, что следующий семестр и ещё год станут для Джима персональным адом. Но именно во время экзаменов он чувствовал всю тяжесть взваленной на себя задачи. Это было стрессовое время для любого кадета, но как студент, в расписание которого были впихнуты три дополнительных курса, Кирк внезапно понял, почему в этот период процветает депрессия.  
На самом деле, было немного обидно, потому что серая туманная прохлада зимы в Сан-Франциско (ничего общего со снежной зимой в Айове, но в то же время ещё хуже, чем та) перетекала в светлую и тёплую весну. Туман был постоянным, но в утренние часы он рассеивался, что позволяло Джиму завтракать снаружи, утрамбовывая в голову как можно больше фактов из ксенобиологии в свете приближающегося экзамена.   
Что было особенно сложно, потому что в последние дни он разрывался между незаконченным делом Маккоя по опеке и собственной одержимостью соседом по этажу. Ему приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на учёбе. Мысли постоянно возвращались к очень красочным ночным фантазиям, ощущениям тёплой кожи под пальцами, расфокусированному взгляду карих глаз и…  
– У тебя ужасное чувство времени, ты знаешь? – прозвучал сверху жизнерадостный голос. Он поднял взгляд от ПАДДа и увидел Гейлу, плюхнувшуюся рядом с ним, стянувшую юбку вниз ровно настолько, чтобы не быть арестованной за непристойное поведение в общественном месте.  
– Ты же знаешь про дресскод, правда? Установленная длина юбки и всё такое?  
– Ты жалуешься? – парировала она, своровав яблоко с его подноса и прислонившись к стволу дерева.  
Он решил проигнорировать колкость.  
– Что ты там сказала насчёт моего чувства времени?   
– Когда мы в последний раз виделись, Джимми? – спросила она таким голосом, будто разговаривала с маленьким ребёнком.  
Он нахмурился, вспоминая.  
– Э… неделю назад? Может, две? – А затем он вспомнил и закатил глаза. – А, точно. Ты была одета в розовую мерзость, которую я бы даже нижним бельём не назвал. Оно ничего не закрывает.  
– Не похоже было, чтобы ты возражал, – легко парировала она.– В любом случае, ты напрочь убил настроение. Я вынуждена была преследовать её целую неделю просто для того, чтобы сказать, что сожалею, что нас прервали. И ещё два дня ушли на то, чтобы снова заманить её ко мне. Тебе повезло, что на раздевание после этого у нас ушло всего десять минут.  
Он застонал, отбрасывая в сторону ПАДД и яростно протирая глаза.  
– Гейла, я прошу ввести новое правило для нашей дружбы. Не рассказывай мне о тех, с кем ты переспала, пока не предоставишь визуальные доказательства.  
– Ооооо, вот оно, визуальное доказательство, – промурлыкала она, и Джим приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть, как она кокетливо улыбнулась и помахала рукой другому кадету.   
Его челюсть упала, когда он увидел, как девушка развернулась и пошла в противоположном направлении.  
-Ухура?! – прошипел он.  
– Ага.  
– Нет.  
– Да. Дважды.  
– Как, чёрт возьми, тебе это удалось? Я гоняюсь за ней больше года, и она ни разу не уделила мне и пары минут. И даже имени не сказала. – Не то чтобы он действительно был расстроен, но это было дело принципа, чёрт возьми.  
– Легко. Я неотразима, – ухмыльнулась она, откусывая от яблока большой кусок.  
Он снова закатил глаза и мягко толкнул её плечом.  
– Сколько сердец в неделю ты разбиваешь, а?  
– Я тебя умоляю. Все, с кем я тусуюсь, прекрасно знают, что это просто развлечение. Я не делаю это со зла.   
Некоторое время он раздумывал над словами, наблюдая, как Гейла чавкает его яблоком.  
– Ты когда-нибудь делала это не просто для забавы?  
– Да, – она выглядела немного смущённой. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Об этом он не мог поговорить ни с кем. Лучше было бы обсудить это с Маккоем, но тому и так выпало достаточно всего, поэтому сойдёт и Гейла.  
– Как ты понимаешь, что начинаешь испытывать чувства?  
Выражение её лица сменилось на фальшивое сострадание.  
– О, сладкий мой, я польщена и всё такое, но я не питаю к тебе ответные чувства, – сказала она нежно поглаживая его по руке.  
Мгновение он ловил ртом воздух, вместо ответа.  
– Я… не… Я не имел в виду тебя, ты, эгоистка!  
– О, слава Богу. Я подумала, что покорила тебя своим новым бельём.  
Она вновь дразнила его, и Джим снова толкнул её в плечо, скорчив агрессивную рожу.  
– Забудь. Не знаю, почему спросил это именно у тебя.  
– Я знаю, – самодовольно сказала она, пихая его в ответ.  
– Да? Просвети меня.  
Она нацепила дебильное выражение, сложив губки бантиком.  
– Потому что ты влюбился.  
Иногда она могла ужасно раздражать.  
– Откуда бы тебе знать?  
– Потому что ты спросил. – Заметив его недоумевающий вид, она решила объяснить: – Дорогой, ты спросил меня, как узнать, что ты влюблён в кого-то по уши. Значит, есть только один вариант: ты уже влюблён и просто ищешь кого-то, кто бы это подтвердил.  
– Хм, – неопределённо выдавил он, подбирая ПАДД и делая вид, что снова занялся учёбой.  
– Так кто она? – Гейла ткнула в него пальцем.  
– Нет никакой её, – прорычал он, отбрасывая руку Гейлы.  
Она пожала плечами, снова ткнув в него пальцем.  
– Хорошо, кто он?  
– Не твоё собачье дело.  
– Ага! Значит кто-то всё же есть.   
– Я не думаю, что это действительно так, – промямлил он, больше для себя. – Сколько мне нужно заплатить тебе, чтобы ты ушла?  
– Двойную цену, но у тебя уже есть кредиты благодаря твоему имени. Давай, ты можешь мне сказать. Я не проболтаюсь ни одной душе.  
– Гейла, секреты ты хранишь хуже всех из тех, кого я встречал.  
– Не правда.  
– Правда. Ты расскажешь любому, кто обратит на тебя внимание. Если ты думаешь, что я откроюсь тебе, то ты явно считаешь меня идиотом.  
– Это Сулу? – продолжила она, ничуть не обидевшись. – Мне жаль разбивать тебе сердце, но он спит со своим новым соседом по комнате.  
Этим она только подтвердила свой статус сплетничающей ведьмы, но он не смог сдержать любопытство.  
– Ой, да? Маккенна?  
– Нет, его переселили в комнату поближе к медотсеку с тех пор, как выяснилось, что он нытик, страдающий ипохондрией. Вместо него поселили Чехова.  
Глаза Джима стали огромными.  
– Тот ребёнок из России? Он разве не похож на двенадцатилетнего? Я уверен, что это противозаконно.  
– Чем больше законов нарушаешь, тем лучше секс. – Под взглядом Джима она добавила: – В прошлом месяце ему исполнилось шестнадцать, так что он уже достиг возраста согласия.  
– Слава Богу, – пробормотал он.  
– Это твой друг доктор? – прощебетала она.  
– Нет, это не Боунс. У него бракоразводный процесс в разгаре, помнишь? Плюс в тот раз, когда я его поцеловал, он почти сломал мне челюсть.  
– Ооо, так он любит делать это грубо? Как это похоже на мой тип парней, – промурлыкала она.  
– Возможно, ты не услышала меня в первый раз, но он разводится и не готов сейчас бросаться в омут с головой.  
– Но ему понадобится кто-нибудь для утешения, правда?  
Джим посмотрел на часы и с облегчением вздохнул.  
– Мне нужно идти, мне очень «жаль», что мне повезло избежать этого разговора. У меня экзамен через десять минут.  
– Передашь Ухуре, что я по достоинству оценила её талантливый язык, хорошо? – поддразнила она Джима, слизывая каплю яблочного сока с нижней губы.  
Он застонал и ушёл прежде, чем Гейла успела сказать что-то ещё в том же духе.

*******

Он с трудом поднимался по лестнице к себе, чувствуя, что может спокойно проспать трое суток напролёт. В один и тот же день он сдал ксенолингвистику, симулятор полёта в глубоком космосе, ужасающий "Неустрашимый" (первый из трёх симулятор, включавших в себя печально известный "Кобаяши мару", который ему придётся сдавать на последнем курсе в Академии), прошёл чёртово интервью, чтобы заверить, что достоин оставаться на программе командующего курса, вдобавок ко всему перечисленному ему пришлось ускользать от Гейлы и её бесконечных расспросов. Каким-то чудом Кирк успел скрыться в здании, опередив её, в противном случае она бы до сих пор выслеживала его. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это реплицировать себе что-нибудь на обед и отрубиться на несколько часов. Или дней. Всё равно.  
Но на полу перед дверью его ждал знакомый белый квадрат бумаги, и, несмотря на то, что все его мысли были заняты Споком, он не был уверен, что готов быть общительным именно сегодня.

_Моя мать проинформировала меня, что я увиливаю от исполнения обязанностей друга. Не хотел бы ты разделить со мной еду и партию в шахматы?_

Соблазнительно. Вот и ещё один большой шаг вперёд со стороны Спока; они не обедали вместе с той встречи в канун Нового года, и Джим предполагал, что это одна из тех вещей, которые вулканец предпочитал делать в одиночестве. И ему было ужасно, УЖАСНО жаль отклонять предложение, когда Спок так старался. Но он также знал, что существует большая доля вероятности, что он уснёт, упав лицом в тарелку с обедом, если пойдёт сейчас в соседнюю комнату.

_Прости, Спок, но я весь день носился по Академии, сдавая экзамены и проходя симуляторы. Может, в другой раз? Например, мы можем позавтракать завтра?_

Он сунул записку Споку под дверь и вернулся в комнату, запрограммировал себе сандвич в убогом домашнем репликаторе и ушёл в душ. Ровно через 60 секунд он вышел из него и потащился обратно на кухню в одних трусах, сцапал сандвич и стал жадно его поглощать. Можно было готовиться вырубиться на следующие двенадцать часов. Но когда он шёл в спальню, его взгляд зацепился за белый лист под дверью. 

_Это приемлемо. Однако рано утром у меня есть дела. Я буду свободен после 10:00._

Почерк вновь был острым и размашистым, а значит, он своим отказом заставил Спока нервничать, хотя отказ и был очень вежливым. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, но, по крайней мере, приглашение было отложено на завтра.  
Джим зашёл в спальню, едва успел скользнуть под покрывало, и тут же отрубился. Он слишком устал сегодня за день, чтобы видеть живые и красочные сны, которые мучили его последние несколько недель. И всё равно даже на грани сна шёпот его мыслей и чувства, омывающие его, рождали странное томление. Кирк чувствовал себя «приземлённым», связанным с сознанием, которое сильно отличалось отего собственного. Его поглощал жар, но он предпочёл укрыться в его объятиях, а не убежать от него. Его наполняла сила, природу которой он был не в состоянии объяснить, она не могла возникнуть в нём самом, но целью её было – оказать поддержку Джиму. Умиротворение, которого он никогда не смог бы достигнуть в жизни, потому что был слишком поглощён действиями, размышлениями, исследованиями. Проснулся он таким бодрым, каким не чувствовал себя уже много лет. И в то же время ужасно одиноким.  
Джим посмотрел на часы и обрадовался, что Спок уже освободился. Он влез в пару спортивных серых штанов и футболку, схватил блокнот и устроился около двери Спока.

_Сейчас подходящее время?_

Прошло несколько долгих минут, а ответа не было. Джим не слышал шуршания за дверью, которое бы означало движение, и не чувствовал лёгкой вибрации от шагов. Тем не менее, он попробовал снова.

_Спок? Ты здесь?_

Прошло ещё некоторое время, и Кирк почувствовал себя идиотом: написать вторую записку, не получив ответ на первую… Если он не услышал ни звука в первый раз, то как мог услышать во второй? Предприняв последнюю попытку, он тихо постучал в дверь. Джим не хотел побеспокоить вулканца, если тот всё ещё был занят проектом, но и не хотел уходить обратно к себе, потому что не слышал шелеста бумаг.  
Он уже почти сдался и решил вернуться, когда дверь приоткрылась. Это были даже не обычные для Спока пара дюймов, чтобы проверить, кто стоит снаружи, а узкая щель.   
– Джим? – послышался хриплый надломленный шёпот.  
– Спок? Ты там в порядке?   
В ответ дверь открылась, и Джим скользнул внутрь. Спок стоял, прислонившись лбом к косяку и ощутимо дрожал.  
– Я… – он задохнулся на полуслове, потряс головой и замолчал.  
– Может, тебе нужно немного посидеть? Сходить в ванную? Или к раковине? – Джим стал свидетелем всего двух приступов, но уже узнавал симптомы. Если у Спока начиналась очередная паническая атака, то его сначала будет тошнить, а потом он вырубится.  
– Нет, – проскрипел Спок, собравшись с силами и повернувшись к Джиму лицом. Спиной он всё ещё тяжело опирался о входную дверь. – Нет, самое плохое… самое плохое уже пройдено.  
Джим не смог удержаться – он шагнул вперёд и прижал ладони к щекам Спока. Кожа вулканца была прохладной и липкой, и теперь, после прослушанного курса по анатомии вулканцев , это сильно беспокоило Джима, потому что температура Спока должна быть значительно выше человеческой.   
– Боже, Спок, если это называется улучшением, то, должно быть, до этого тебе было совсем хреново.  
Вулканец, соглашаясь, прикрыл глаза и незаметно наклонился вперёд, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Джим забыл, как дышать, рассматривая длинные ресницы, морщинки между бровей и в уголках глаз, зеленоватый оттенок кожи. Он мог чувствовать поверхностное тяжёлое дыхание Спока на своих губах и биение его пульса, пока вулканец пытался собраться с силами. Кирк стараясь сохранить спокойствие, гладил скулы Спока, линию челюсти, и обнимал до тех пор, пока тот не вышел из своего странного транса.  
– Я прошу прощения, – услышал Джим шёпот и почувствовал дыхание на своём лице. Пока Спок не разорвал очарование момента, Кирк и не осознавал, что наслаждается объятиями. Он поднял взгляд, заметив, что очки вулканца снова отсутствовали, и ничего не скрывало от него эти мягкие карие глаза.  
– Что случилось? – тихо спросил он, зная, что должен отступить и предоставить Споку пространство, но не желая отказываться от этого момента близости.  
Спок со всхлипом глубоко вздохнул, схватившись обеими руками за нижний край футболки Джима.  
– Я… Я не разговаривал с отцом какое-то время. – Он колебался, взгляд метнулся от потухшего экрана комма к столу, затем остановился на лице Джима. – Он… был поражён состоянием моих дел.  
И это случилось из-за того, что Спок разговаривал с отцом, а не матерью, понял Джим. Всё своё существование вулканцы стремятся контролировать свои эмоции, не выдавать реакции. Споку не нужно было говорить ему о том, насколько его отец был поражён – достаточно было того, что контроль Сарека полностью слетел.  
– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Кирк.  
Тело Спока прошила очередная волна дрожи, и он придвигался ближе, пока их лбы снова не соприкоснулись.  
– Я так устал от…того, что… – Он опять закрыл глаза. – Я больше не я.  
Джим не мог больше отрицать свои чувства к этому мужчине. Только не сейчас, когда его сердце разрывается от состояния Спока. Он нежно держал лицо вулканца в ладонях, отчаянно желая помочь ему и не зная, как он может это сделать.  
– Да, – прошептал он, – возможно, так и есть. Но мне бы хотелось думать, что ты станешь прежним.  
Джим выразился не слишком понятно, но, казалось, Спок понял, что он имел в виду. Его кожа стала чуть теплее, а дрожь почти сошла на нет. Но главное, что он, кажется, так же сильно, как и Джим, не хотел разрушать интимность момента.  
– Я надеюсь на это, – согласился он.  
Джим отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы видеть лицо Спока:  
– У меня идея.  
Спок промолчал, только чуть приоткрыл глаза и вскинул бровь.  
– Партия в шахматы. И еда. Но не здесь. – Спок закаменел. Но прежде, чем он успел отреагировать вслух, Джим продолжил: – Пойдём в соседнюю квартиру. Там такая же планировка, как у тебя. Так что если ты начнёшь терять контроль, то ванная находится там, где и нужно. Как и кухня. Но это хотя бы не эта комната, не эта… – Он не мог назвать это место тюрьмой, потому что Споку здесь было комфортно, и он не оценит подобное сравнение.   
– Не то место, где был «поражён» твой отец. И там нет вмятин от пальцев на мебели. – Джим обаятельно улыбнулся ему, хотя улыбка была чуть дрожащей. – У меня больше окон. А окно в гостиной выходит прямо на залив. Это как раз та причина, по которой я предпочёл эту квартиру апартаментам на первом этаже. Вид оттуда гораздо лучше, чем всё то, что они могут предложить на головидео, обещаю.  
Спок выглядел неуверенно. Но не отверг идею сразу же, что подарило Джиму надежду. И он продолжил, надеясь, что не слишком сильно испытывает свою удачу.  
– Джоанна любит это окно. Как-то раз она обосновалась там на целое утро, взяв с собой блинчики и плюшевого зайца.  
И снова Спок поднял бровь.  
– Блинчики?   
И да, в его взгляде действительно вспыхнула искра заинтересованности.  
– Блинчики. Для неё я делаю тонкие с шоколадом, но, думаю, мы же достаточно взрослые для черники? В последний раз, когда я пытался покормить тебя, ты был не в восторге от шоколада.  
– Да, – согласился Спок, которого медленно покидало напряжение. – Я… – он прочистил горло. – Я попробую.  
– Это всё, о чём я прошу.  
И, немного поколебавшись, Джим отступил в сторону, чтобы Спок мог двигаться.  
Сначала ему явно не хотелось этого, он смотрел на Джима странным взглядом, который тот не мог расшифровать даже после стольких месяцев перевода речи и языка тела вулканца на более понятный язык. Затем Спок будто стряхнул с себя наваждение, развернулся и открыл дверь.  
И… вышел в коридор.  
А затем, лишь на секунду засомневавшись, зашёл в квартиру Джима.


	12. Chapter 12

Присутствие Спока в квартире Джима стало чертовски волнительным событием.   
Не обошлось и без трудностей. В тот самый момент, когда за ним закрылась дверь, Спок застыл на месте, словно парализованный. Затем его снова охватила дрожь, едва заметный трепет, который всё равно можно было увидеть.  
– Хочешь, я тебе здесь всё покажу? – предложил ему Джим, приобняв рукой за талию в попытке оказать ненавязчивую поддержку.  
Подобная поддержка окажется необходимой, если вынести происходящее станет для Спока непосильной задачей. Вулканец склонил голову и закрыл на секунду глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
– Это… было бы приемлемо, - пробормотал он.  
Джим же редко когда отказывался от возможности потрепаться.  
– Вот тут гостиная. Это мой диван. На нём люди обычно сидят, когда не в силах больше держать спину прямой часами, как вы, вулканцы, на своих подушках.  
Несмотря на испытываемое смущение, Спок бросил на Джима слабый негодующий взгляд.  
– Я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что такое диван, Джим.  
– Я просто на всякий случай, - ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Вот тут моё кресло, а тут головид, вот это пятно на покрывале напоминает мне о том, сколько пончиков можно скормить Джоанне прежде, чем её вырвет, - вообще-то, всего три, но я бы не рекомендовал тебе это повторять. Вот тут…  
Он оборвал себя на полуслове, взглянув на лицо Спока. На нём не осталось ни следа волнения или неудобства. В действительности, его взгляд был прикован к совершенно определённому элементу интерьера.  
– Ты собираешь книги, - тихо, почти с благоговением сказал он.   
Пока он вёл Спока к книжной полке, почти безумная улыбка Джима переросла в более искреннюю:  
– Ага. Боунс постоянно твердит, что это просто антикварный мусор, и любую книгу можно загрузить на свой ПАДД, чтобы не захламлять место. Но мне больше по душе такая их форма.  
Спок отстранился от него, протянул руку, чтобы провести пальцами по корешкам книг, наклоняя голову и читая названия.   
– Есть ещё какая-то причина, по которой ты предпочитаешь книги в такой форме?  
Джим почему-то вздрогнул. Было что-то чарующе в том, как длинные пальцы исследуют коллекцию, имеющую для Джима такое большое значение.   
– У отца в доме, в Айове, была огромная библиотека. Мы с Сэмом выросли, окруженные книгами. Мама предпочитала читать книжки на ПАДДе или в сети, но отца всегда можно было увидеть с книгой в руках. – Он пожал плечами, испытывая неловкость от собственных слов. – Для меня книги пахнут домом.  
Спок не проронил ни слова. Обычно Джим спокойно воспринимал молчание между ними, но сейчас он просто не мог остановить свой язык.  
– Некоторые из них принадлежали отцу, если быть точным, - продолжил он, указывая на некоторые тома. – Рассказы Толстого. Несколько томиков Чарльза Диккенса. Гексли, Оруэлл, Мильтон – боже, надо привести их в порядок. А, и вот эти, - он указал на четыре тома, стоящих рядом, - именно из-за них Джоанна называет тебя эльфом.  
– Толкиен, - сразу опознал их Спок.  
Джим не сдержал изумления.  
– Ты его читал?  
– Я прочитал множество литературы, созданной земными писателями. - У Джима создалось впечатление, что вулканец вновь вернулся в прежнее неуверенное состояние, словно он посчитал, что совершил что-то предосудительное. – Было логично ознакомиться с печатными трудами с планеты моей матери.  
– Я тебя не виню, - успокоил его Джим. – Я просто не ожидал. Я думал, что человеческая литература слишком эмоциональная и странная, чтобы вулканцы нашли её интересной.  
Спок явно пытался найти правильные слова, будто скажи он иначе, и ответ вызвет неодобрение.  
– Большинство вулканцев не заинтересованы в человеческой литературе, - допустил он, вновь напрягшись и выпрямив спину.  
– Но ты не входишь в это большинство, - закончил за него Джим.  
Спок чуть вздрогнул, услышав такую формулировку.  
– Нет.  
Джим вздохнул, наклоняясь и целуя его в щёку.  
– Пойдем, я покажу тебе вид из окна, - сменил он тему, видя, какое неудобство ситуация причиняет Споку, и совершенно не желая ухудшать положение. – Я отойду к репликатору.  
Он был уже на кухне, нажимал кнопки и покрывал бранью древнюю технику, когда Спок сдвинулся наконец со своего места у книжной полки и прошёл в основную часть квартиры: из огромного окна открывался вид на пляж Крисси Филд. Джим мог часами сидеть здесь, читая книгу и наблюдая время от времени за посетителями пляжа. Когда он разобрался с завтраком, Спок выглядел не менее завороженным открывшимся видом. Он сел на пол, скрестив ноги и идеально выпрямив спину, являя собой совершенный образец вулканского спокойствия и контроля. Однако выражение его лица было совсем не вулканским, когда он широко раскрытыми тёплыми карими глазами рассматривал лёгкий туман, колышущийся над водой, и людей, устроившихся на песке повсюду. Сейчас он выглядел намного спокойнее, чем весь предыдущий день - почти безмятежным.  
Джим мог бы наблюдать за ним часами, предпочтя его зрелищу за окном. Но он заставил себя оторваться, садясь на пол рядом и расставляя перед ними тарелки.  
– Репликатор снова барахлит, так что еда скорее всего напоминает по вкусу перезревший банан. Похоже, он предпочитает выдавать именно этот вкус, когда грядёт очередная поломка.  
Спок окинул тарелки взглядом, а потом снова вернулся к наблюдению за пляжем.  
– Наши… – он запнулся, но продолжил, - мои окна выходят на здание, расположенное позади.  
Сердце Джима сжалось; некая часть Спока всё ещё ассоциировала его квартиру со своим соседом и партнёром. Любовником, как бы ни было странно употреблять подобный термин в отношении вулканца.   
– Да, – тихо сказал он. – Из окна в моей комнате его тоже видно. И из кухни, кстати. Однако если бы твоя квартира располагалась в торце здания, то у тебя бы был такой же вид.  
Спок ничего не ответил, продолжая игнорировать тарелки с едой, вместо этого он смотрел в окно, не отрываясь.  
Джим отодвинул посуду в сторону и подобрался ближе к Споку, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица. Он до сих пор с трудом понимал язык тела вулканца, даже спустя месяц с начала их дружбы. Сейчас он выглядел… тоскующим, наверное?  
Следующие свои слова он произнёс тихим и спокойным тоном.  
– Когда ты последний раз выходил на пляж?  
Он ожидал увидеть волнение, вплоть до признаков подступающей панической атаки. Сейчас он почти достиг границ его терпения, слишком устав, чтобы раздумывать над его вопросом.  
– Два года, семь месяцев и десять дней назад.  
В другой ситуации Джим бы улыбнулся подобной точности, но сейчас он был слишком взволнован озвученным сроком.  
– Так давно?  
Вулканец почти безразлично пожал плечами.  
– Вулканцы, как правило, плохо переносят влагу.  
– Ох, – Джиму хотелось потянуться, прикоснуться к нему, как-то поддержать, когда он задал следующий свой вопрос.  
– Тогда... Когда же ты последний раз выходил из самого здания?  
Тяжёлый комок, застрявший в горле, был почти ощутимым. По спине Спока прошла дрожь, и он застыл на несколько минут, собираясь силами для ответа.   
– Последний раз я выходил из здания и возвращался без каких-либо неприятностей одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать дней назад.  
– Ох. – По логике, он уже знал, что Спок довольно долго был заперт в своей квартире. – Куда ты ходил? В последний раз, когда тебе это удалось, или просто когда ты последний раз пытался. Когда угодно.  
Ладонь Спока, лежащая на полу, сжалась в кулак, и тогда Джим наконец-то поддался желанию прикоснуться к нему, накрыв его руку своей. Спок с шумом выдохнул, и снова надолго замолчал, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
– О...Оба раза, – выдавил он, и Джим понял, что расспрос нужно заканчивать как можно скорее, иначе к вечеру они заработают очередной приступ, – я собирался посетить Академию Звёздного флота.  
– Ты посещал занятия перед выпуском? – предположил Джим, пальцем поглаживая его по побелевшим костяшкам.  
Тут Спок удивил его, впервые с того самого раза, когда Джим увидел его во время панической атаки, отдёрнув руку.  
– Отчислялся, – коротко ответил Спок.   
– Ох, – снова повторил Джим. – Я думал... Я думал, ты уже выпустился. Ты же говорил, что работаешь над компьютерными...  
– Я работаю в качестве наёмного специалиста по компьютерным технологиям, так как уже получил образование в Вулканской Академии Наук.  
– Ты не думал восстанавливаться? – сказал он прежде, чем успел подумать, и едва удержался от того, чтобы прикрыть рот ладонью. Спок не выходил из своей квартиры уже восемь месяцев и мог заработать панические атаки только от шутки, которую не понял. С чего бы ему добровольно страдать, снова поступая в Академию и следовать причудам Звёздного флота, не имея понятия, на какой срок его заставят подписать договор...  
– Думал, – огорошил его Спок своим ответом, хотя его слова прозвучали едва ли громче шёпота. И всё равно Джим отчётливо слышал в них тоску.  
Он не знал, что на это можно ответить, вместо этого пододвинулся, обняв вулканца за плечи. Спок некоторое время оставался ужасно скованным, пока, наконец, не расслабился, пусть даже и ненадолго, прильнув к Джиму.  
Именно такие маленькие победы, подумал Кирк, заставляли его всё сильнее влюбляться в этого парня.

 

*******

 

– Ты в первой пятёрке? Не так плохо, знаешь ли.  
Джим поморщился, скорее из-за результатов на экране, а не слов бывшего соседа.   
– Я метил на первое место.  
Сулу пожал плечами.  
– Просто не веди себя как полный придурок в следующий раз, когда сядешь в симулятор, и всё у тебя получится.  
– Я не вёл себя как придурок.  
– Ага, а спрашивать парня с инженерного, не мог бы он сунуть себе в зад петарду – это, по-твоему, не дурость?  
– Нет, если этот парень из инженерного - Финнеган. Кстати говоря, ты в курсе, что я хочу получить в качестве выпускного подарка на следующий год? Разрешение бить его по роже, когда мне вздумается. Это было бы величайшим удовольствием.   
– Я впишу это в список, принцесса, – Сулу схватил его за руку, возвращая в реальность. – Всё равно у нас есть ещё год, чтобы пройти всё необходимые для командной должности симуляторы. Попытайся получить первое место на Кобаяши Мару.  
– Ты думаешь, я не собираюсь? – хмыкнул Джим, раздражённый подначкой в голосе Сулу. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы стать первым, а не просто влиться в толпу заурядных студентов и закончить одним из них.  
– Если тебе не взбредёт в голову хакнуть систему, как тогда с «Неустрашимым», тогда всё будет просто шикарно.  
Джим понял, что имеет в виду Сулу только спустя целое мгновение.  
– Эм, Сулу, я конечно люблю околачиваться неподалеку, но…  
– Джимми! – прощебетала тут Гейла со своего насеста за одним из столиков, установленных во внутреннем дворе. Напротив неё сидел тот чудной русский мальчишка, и издалека могло показаться, что она расчёсывает его кудрявую шевелюру, но Джим-то точно знал, что она делает.  
– Знаешь ли, людям не нужно вылавливать паразитов, Гейла, - сообщил он ей уже в десятый или двенадцатый раз с начала их знакомства.  
– Ой, это просто один из орионских обычаев, - ответила она, так же в десятый или двенадцатый раз. – К тому же посмотри сам, он же такой миленький! Я просто хотела его приласкать.  
– Это хорошо, - успокоил их Чехов. – Я люблю ласкаться, да, Хикару?  
Сулу покраснел - покраснел! – не мог поверить глазам Джим, силясь связать две ипостаси своего бывшего соседа: крутого мачо со всем этим его «я прикончу тебя, пока ты спишь» и эм… большой влюблённой девочки.   
– Ага, – неловко пробормотал Сулу, тем не менее, садясь рядом с Чеховым.  
– Так ты сказал ему? – внезапно спросила Гейла.  
– Ээ, в зависимости от того, о чём ты и что я вообще должен был сказать. И я отлично прошёл симулятор «Неустрашимого», спасибо что поинтересовалась.  
Она только отмахнулась от его сарказма.  
– Я о том парне, в которого ты втюрился.  
Челюсть Джима отвисла, как и у Сулу.  
– Ты втюрился в парня? – воскликнул он.  
– А ты вообще помолчи, сам такой же, – проворчал он, а потом снова повернулся к Гейле. – А ты отсоси.  
– Так значит, то, что ты влюблён в этого парня, ты не отрицаешь? – отметила Гейла как бы между прочим.  
– В того ворчливого доктора? – спросил у него Чехов, и если Джим и старался избегать Гейлу последние несколько недель, то сейчас дал себе зарок удвоить усилия. Было очевидно, что она уже успела промыть русскому мозги, а ведь хватало и её одной.  
– Не в того ворчливого доктора, – сказал Джим. – Почему все вокруг думают, что я имею на него виды?  
– Потому что вы всегда напиваетесь в барах очень и поете потом любовные песни вместе, - жизнерадостно сообщил ему Чехов. – А ещё раз я видел вас целующимися, но я думаю, это было не так, как ты хотел.  
– О да, это в ту ночь ты вернулся вогромным чёрным фингалом под глазом, – добавил Сулу. Джим мысленно поинтересовался, когда это он успел стать всеобщим развлечением. – Должно быть, это был тот еще поцелуйчик.  
– Я вас всех ненавижу, – сообщил им Джим.  
– Между Джимми и тем его потрясным другом-доктором всё равно нет никакой химии, - протянула Гейла, словно Джим ничего не говорил. – Потому что тот – абсолютный натурал, я вам точно говорю.  
– Это Митчелл? – присоединился Сулу к допросу. – Ходят слухи, что вы трахались на всех устойчивых поверхностях, которые только смогли найти. И на нескольких неустойчивых, ради острых ощущений.  
– Это не Митчелл, – возразил Чехов, прежде, чем Джим успел сказать хоть слово в свою защиту. – Он встречается с сумасшедшей женщиной с медицинского. Психологом, я думаю. Она всё время сидит в клинике, полируя кристаллы и бормоча что-то про чарки и чирии.  
– Про чакры и чи, – поправила его Гейла. – Её зовут Денер, и она должна быть просто диким зверем в постели.  
– Отлично, вот видишь? Вот именно поэтому я и не говорю тебе ни о чём. Потому что ты как чёрная дыра для всех слухов и сплетен.  
– Почему ты до сих пор не сделал шаг? – продолжил Чехов, снова пропустив возмущение Джима мимо ушей. – Куда легче не держать всё в себе.  
Хоть Джим и пребывал почти в ужасе, какую-то часть глубоко внутри него приводило в полнейшее умиление то, что Сулу вновь покрылся румянцем. Но чёрт, парню всего шестнадцать. Шестнадцать!  
– Он слишком осторожный. Я бы даже сказал опасливый. И я совершенно не намерен портить нашу дружбу из-за того, что начну… – он внезапно замолчал, осознав, что только что сейчас сказал. – Какого чёрта я вообще сейчас вам всё это рассказываю?  
– Потому что ты влюблён, и винить кроме самого себя тебе в этом некого, – ответила ему Гейла.  
– Чем дольше я об этом думаю, тем ничтожней мне кажется моя жизнь, – проворчал Джим.  
– А зачем тогда ещё нужны друзья? – Ухмыльнулся Сулу, явно получая удовольствие от страданий Джима.  
– Нормальные друзья на вашем месте купили бы мне выпивки, и сказали бы, что всё наладится.  
– У меня есть водка в комнате, – предложил Чехов.  
«О, кто бы сомневался» - подумал Джим, но вслух сказал:  
– Заманчивое предложение.  
– О господи! – взвизгнула Гейла после тридцати секунд несвойственного ей молчания. – Это же тот вулканец в очках, я права?!  
От необходимости отвечать Джима спас – хоть он и был уверен, что ошарашенное выражение лица выдало его с потрохами, – сигнал вызова комма. Никогда ещё он не был так рад видеть имя Маккоя в подписи звонка.  
– Секунду, – сказал он, откидывая крышку устройства. – Привет, Боунс.  
– Джим? – Его друг вновь знакомо протянул гласную, и сердце Джима ёкнуло.  
– Да?   
– Слушание уже сегодня. Ты не мог бы… - Маккой прочистил горло, и попытался закончить свою просьбу. Его голос звучал так, будто он уже сдался. – Ты не мог бы приехать? Ну, знаешь, для моральной поддержки?  
– Я скоро буду, – пообещал ему Джим, резко закрыв комм и срываясь в нужном направлении.


	13. Chapter 13

Маккой ждал его в крыле для рассмотрения мелких судебных разбирательств Звёздного Флота, как, например, незначительные нарушения инструкций Флота, мелкие кражи и прогулы. Здесь разбирались и другие юридические споры, касающиеся кадетов и их семей, включая слушания дел по разводам и опеке над детьми. Обычно все дела, которые могут быть разрешены между адвокатами и судьёй и не требуют мнения присяжных заседателей шли на рассмотрение именно сюда.  
Маккой мерил шагами коридор, одна его рука постоянно тянулась к отсутствовавшей в данный момент фляге с алкоголем. Как только он заметил Джима, силы покинули его – он упал на скамью и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Джим сел рядом и обнял друга за плечи.  
\- Насколько всё плохо? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Не имею понятия. Пока объявили перерыв, судья обдумывает решение.  
\- Имеешь ты понятие, - упёрся Джим. – Ты снова сбился на южный акцент. Эти растягиваемые тобой слова обычно означают, что всё хуже некуда.  
Маккой только тряхнул головой, потерев лицо и взглянув на Джима мутным взглядом.  
\- Не имею понятия, - повторил он. – Т’Пров просто какой-то чёртов юридический архив. Всё равно, что предоставить вести дело роботу.  
\- Ладно, но она хороший или плохой робот? – Несмотря на возмущённый взгляд Маккоя, Джим продолжал гнуть свою линию. – Ты обычно отлично различаешь хороших и плохих роботов, потому что последние пытаются убить тебя во сне. Она пыталась тебя убить?  
\- Очень смешно, - прорычал Маккой, но не попытался стряхнуть с себя руку друга. Наоборот, он придвинулся ближе, нуждаясь в поддержке. – Ей удалось настоять на закрытом заседании. Единственные, кто был допущен в зал суда, - это мы двое, Джосс со своим адвокатом и судья. Никаких присяжных заседателей, никаких свидетелей или членов её многочисленного семейства, которые бы кидали кинжальные взгляды мне в спину.  
\- А где Джо?  
\- Почему, ты думаешь, я упомянул многочисленных родственников? С ней сидит бабушка. Они в отеле, расположенном в нескольких кварталах отсюда.   
Джим почувствовал укол неуместного разочарования.  
\- Почему ты не попросил меня? Я был бы счастлив помочь.  
Маккой послал ему невесёлую улыбку.  
\- Я не уверен в том, что ты не спрячешь её от Джосс, если дело разрешится не в мою пользу.  
Соблазн действительно был велик – отвезти Джоанну в укромный уголок, откуда отец бы смог её забрать и сбежать. Однако…  
\- Я думал, что ты доверяешь мне сидеть с ней, потому что я не похититель детей и не подонок.  
\- Не похититель точно.  
\- А. – Джим попытался вернуть разговор на прежнюю тему. – Серьёзно, разве это не ты говорил, что Т’Пров лучше того идиота, которого предоставил тебе Звёздный Флот?  
Маккой пожал плечами, сделав это достаточно аккуратно для того, чтобы не скинуть руку Кирка.  
\- Без сомнения, она гораздо лучше знает инструкции и нормы Звёздного Флота. Но она полностью бесполезна, когда они заводят разговоры о том, какой хреновый из меня отец.  
Джим замер с открытым ртом.  
\- Что? Я видела вас рядом, Боунс. Она – всё для тебя.  
\- Ты чертовски прав, - прорычал друг. – Но Джосс проделала замечательную работу, вытаскивая на свет все мои пьянки с тобой и ночные дежурства в клинике, и насколько у меня нет…  
\- И Т’Пров ничего на это не ответила?  
Маккой снова пожал плечами.  
\- Она указала на то, что практика в клинике принесёт мне пользу, когда я буду получать сертификат по ксенобиологии. Затем она разразилась речью, пестрящей техническими подробностями, о моём контракте, нормах, будущих карьерных перспективах, и Джим? Я сыт по горло мудрёным вулканским пустословием. Какую, чёрт возьми, версию стандарта им преподают на их пыльной планете?  
\- Ту, которая позволяет им говорить о математике и философии в таких же подробностях, как на родном языке, - предположил Джим. Для него это имело смысл. Он узнал от Спока, что вулканцы ценят свой интеллект в той же степени, в какой ценят контроль над эмоциями. Он не мог себе представить, что они согласились бы учить язык, который не позволил бы им продолжать исследования и пространно разъяснять свои теории.  
\- Я и забыл, что разговариваю с президентом фан-клуба вулканцев, - пробормотал Маккой, снова принимаясь тереть лицо.  
\- Тебе следует присоединиться. На вводных встречах мы раздаём резиновые ушки. Затем мы немного учимся стрельбе из лука и песням в лесу. Иногда мы проводим эпические квесты по спасению мира от гигантского Ока.  
Маккой не рассмеялся, как поступил бы при обычных обстоятельствах, но немного расслабился и смягчил выражение лица.   
\- Никогда не был фанатом эльфов в этой серии книг, - проворчал он. – Они слишком заносчивые и жеманные.  
\- Но у них в команде самые красивые девушки, - разумно заметил Джим.  
\- Красивые как ад. Эйовин была потрясающе красивой светловолосой принцессой, которая в свободное время закалывала монстров. Просто женщина моей мечты.  
\- Не могу с этим поспорить.  
Они оба подняли головы, потому что адвокат Маккоя привлекла их внимание деликатным покашливанием. Она выглядела одновременно невообразимо древней и властной. Она, должно быть, в два или три раза старше любого человека, которого Джим когда-либо встречал, но без сомнения, она и сейчас так же сурова, какой была в молодости, и так же опасна.  
\- Судья закончил размышления и готов вынести вердикт.  
Джим шокировало полное отсутствие инотонаций в её голосе. Он привыкл к подобной манере речи, но Спок всегда говорил так, что его слова казались… доступными, что ли. Понятными. Поддающимися расшифровке. Было трудно поверить, что Т’Пров и Спок относились к одному виду.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя подождал? – наконец спросил Джим, очнувшись от удивления.  
Маккой лишь мгновение поколебался, пытаясь убедить себя, что не нуждается в поддержке. Затем глубоко вздохнул и коротко кивнул.  
\- Да, - протянул он. – Я скоро вернусь.  
\- Удачи.  
Джим сжал его в объятиях, выдавив почти весь воздух из лёгких друга.  
\- Спасибо.

*******  
Была уже почти ночь, когда Джим решил пробежаться до дома прямо от зала суда, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы выплеснуть наполнявшие его энергию и эмоции. Он не мог думать, не желал думать, пока не вернётся в квартиру, и даже достигнув дома, он сделал ещё несколько кругов вокруг здания, чтобы измотать себя и не дать своей нервной взбудораженности нанести кому-нибудь вред. Он чувствовал себя разбитым: лёгкие горели, мышцы спины пылали и болели из-за внезапного приступа активности без разогрева или хотя бы согревания. Боль ушла на второй план, когда он поднялся на два пролёта наверх, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха на крыше: ему нужно было успокоиться, а затем - два пролёта вниз на свой этаж.  
Он ворвался в квартиру, скинул где попало рюкзак и кадетскую униформу, убежав в душ. Джим не дождался окончания 60 секундного цикла сонника, вылетел наружу и заметался по ванной в поисках чистой футболки и штанов. Ему мучительно хотелось нацепить кеды и пробежать ещё несколько кругов, пока мозг не вырубится совсем. Но ещё больше ему хотелось добежать до заправки и купить там самую большую бутылку алкоголя, которая, он был уверен, хранилась у них на складе. Он подумал было постучать к Скотти и предложить свою помощь, но его мозги сейчас были ни на что не способны, а нужно было, чтобы они функционировали на уровне достаточном, чтобы работать со Скотти, ничего не сломав и не поранившись. Десять секунд он раздумывал над тем, чтобы пойти к Гейле, пока не осознал, насколько это плохая идея.  
Джим беспокойно бродил по квартире, подбирая вещи с пола только затем, чтобы кинуть их на диван, хватая книгу, чтобы после пары прочтённых слов бросить её сверху на одежду. Он забрёл на кухню, поиграл с репликатором и вернулся назад.  
Кирку явно нужен был иной способ избавления от кипящих внутри эмоций. Набегаться до полусмерти не выход, и ничто в его квартире тоже ему не поможет. Джим рассмотрел варианты и решил, что есть только одно место, куда он может пойти.

Он даже не озаботился тем, чтобы взять блокнот, просто выскочил из квартиры и начал долбиться в соседнюю дверь. Та часть его мозга, которая способна была ещё рационально думать, надеялась, что они достаточно продвинулись вперёд, чтобы не засовывать под дверь записки всякий раз, когда хотят зайти в гости.  
В тот момент, когда он услышал скрип открывающейся двери, у него уже снесло крышу и слова лились нескончаемым потоком.  
\- Привет, Спок, могу я войти? Знаю, я не оставил записку, знаю, что уже поздно, но мне действительно нужно поговорить, а вокруг нет никого подходящего и…  
Где-то посреди этого бормотания дверь полностью открылась и Джим почти сшиб Спока с ног, так ему хотелось побыстрее зайти внутрь.  
\- Ох, чёрт, прости за это, я просто не могу сидеть спокойно, независимо от того, что я делаю. Я сделал три или четыре или пять кругов вокруг здания, не могу даже вспомнить точное количество, а потом прошёл дважды вверх-вниз по лестнице, но, кажется, не могу успокоиться, что бы ни делал, так что я подумал, что могу зайти к тебе и спросить, как у тебя дела. Как у тебя дела? Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем в последнюю нашу встречу, спокойнее или что-то типа того. Возможно, от той твоей вулканской медитации и есть поль…  
\- Джим? – прервал его Спок, поднимая бровь. Он не отошёл от закрытой двери и внимал пулемётной очереди из слов Джима с обеспокоенным выражением лица. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Я… Нет, не в порядке, думаю, ох… - Джим оборвал себя, чтобы перестать болтать. Он шагнул вперёд, обвил талию Спока руками и подарил ему сокрушающее по силе объятие.  
Наполовину он был уверен, что его отправят в полёт по комнате. К Споку все ещё нужно было приближаться осторожно и предупреждать прежде, чем инициировать близкий физический контакт. Обычно Джим не шёл дальше лёгкого поглаживания по щеке или касания руки, и определённо не дальше, чем по-дружески приобнять за плечи. Но сейчас ему отчаянно необходимо было касаться этого существа.  
Напряжение не покидало Спока ещё секунд тридцать, потом он начал расслабляться, осторожно положил рук на бёдра Джима и обнял его в ответ. Некоторая неловкость всё ещё оставалась между ними, плечи и спина Спока были слишком ровными. Он очень старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
\- Джим?  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Кирк, уткнувшись лбом в это неподвижное плечо, его дыхание вырывалось короткими всхрипами.  
\- Я… я не понимаю, - запнувшись, пробормотал Спок, но не сделал ни одной попытки выскользнуть из объятия. Джим мог чувствовать, как он подстраивается, льнёт к нему.  
\- Он выиграл, Спок. – Он, наконец, поднял голову с плеча Спока, чтобы можно было видеть его глаза. – Я так старался быть оптимистичным, но дурное настроение Боунса заразно, и, думаю, он наполовину убедил меня, что проиграет. Но не проиграл. Он выиграл. Он, блин, выиграл, Спок.  
\- А, - выдал вулканец, поразмыслив. - Т’Пров успешно выиграла дело.  
\- Не было и шанса, чтобы адвокату от Звёздного Флота это бы удалось. Я правда так думаю. Т’Пров смогла найти какое-то мутное правило насчёт разделения семьи и контрактов Звёздного Флота. Она сказала, что Боунс может либо остаться преподавать в Академии после того, как получит степень, либо будет назначен на корабль, который путешествует на расстояние не более двадцати световых лет от Земли, чтобы в случае неожиданной ситуации с Джо он мог вернуться в минимальный период времени. – Он прижал ладони к щекам Спока. – Он выиграл, Спок, - вновь повторил Джим. – Он получил развод и возможность на равную опеку над дочерью, разделённую по времени пополам с этой старой коровой. И этого бы никогда не произошло, если бы не ты.  
Спок опустил глаза, его щёки покрылись зеленоватым румянцем.  
\- Звёздный Флот нанимает на работу отличных адвокатов и юридических консультантов. Я уверен, что…  
\- Нет, - упрямо заявил Джим. – Он бы проиграл с тем, другим парнем. И всё из-за того… Спок, ты не обязан был… - У него закончились слова. Он не мог придумать ничего, чтобы выразить всю степень благодарности. Поэтому он сделал это единственным способом, которым смог.  
Он обхватил лицо Спока ладонями, наклонил его вниз и поцеловал.  
И внезапно вся та нервная энергия, которая распирала бы его всё больше и больше, пока он не взорвётся, исчезла. Не то чтобы он хотел добиться именно такой реакции на поцелуй; но обычно такое состояние доводило его до такого уровня напряжения, что он готов был сломаться. Вместо этого сейчас он чувствовал себя расслабленным, нежным и умиротворённым, чего раньit не было. Он притянул Спока так, чтобы их губы сошлись изгиб в изгиб в целомудренном поцелуе.  
Новая волна напряжения завладела Споком в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Но так как Джим не остановился и не стал сводить всё к шутке, она быстро покинула вулканца, и он растаял от прикосновений. Джим почувствовал тот момент, когда Спок позволил себе наслаждаться ситуацией: его плечи расслабились, глаза прикрылись дрожащими ресницами, и Спок увеличил контакт, прося больше касаний, больше поцелуев, просто… больше.  
И всё, чего сейчас хотел Джим, это дать ему то, что он просит, подарить ему что угодно, хоть луну на серебряном блюдце, если это означало, что Спок продолжит его целовать. Он прервал поцелуй ровно настолько, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, чувствуя, как внизу живота разливается тепло от того, что Спок тут же потянулся за ещё одним, едва позволив Джиму вдохнуть, он снова завладел его губами. Поцелуй всё ещё был целомудренным, немного робким по чьим-то стандартам, но Джим почувствовал тонкий и соблазнительный вкус Спока. На языке расцвёл металлический привкус, который он никогда не пробовал раньше, что-то мускусное и пряное, заставившее его хотеть, тосковать, жаждать. Его руки сами по себе начали изучать Спока: обводить линию челюсти, гладить покрытые зелёноватым румянцем щёки. Он ласкал заострённые уши, прослеживая пальцем удлинённую раковину до самого кончика, и звук, который эта ласка вызвала у Спока, заставил член Кирка недвусмысленно отреагировать. Джим тяжело со всхлипом сглотнул и мягко застонал, погрузив пальцы в растрёпанные волосы Спока и притягивая его ещё ближе.  
В этот раз Спок отстранился первым, чтобы сделать вдох, Джим воспользовался моментом, чтобы приласкать его нижнюю губу, втянув её в рот и наслаждаясь металлическим привкусом, который он приметил ранее. Спок застонал и придвинулся ближе, сжимая пальцами футболку Джима и прижимаясь к губам Джима, проводя языком между ними пока тому не осталось ничего другого, как уступить его исследованиям. Горячий, влажный язык пробрался в его рот, нерешительно прошёлся по нёбу и сплёлся с языком Джима. Кирк громко застонал, его чувства вспыхивали, выражаясь в отрывочных мыслях: хочу, нужен и чёрт, как хорошо. Его мозг заволокло дымкой похоти, он дрожал и хныкал, подчиняясь вулканской силе и жару.  
Они снова прервались для глотка кислорода, Джим перебирал и лохматил волосы Спока, утыкался носом в заострённое ухо и влажно дышал в плечо.   
\- Чёрт, Спок… - хрипло выдохнул Кирк. – Я…поцелуй… идисюда, - прерывисто прошептал он, наклоняя голову вулканца к себе.  
Спок встретил его движение на полпути, его борьба и неуверенность испарились, осталось только отчаянное желание, заставляющее их задыхаться. Губы снова столкнулись в поцелуе, который стал глубже, они ласкали их и посасывали. Спок потянул Джима за футболку, привлекая ближе, и тот испустил протяжный развратный стон, когда их бёдра соприкоснулись, и его эрегированный член встретился с ответной твёрдостью. Кирк не смог сдержаться, он потёрся о Спока снова, чтобы почувствовать это снова, наслаждаясь тем, что Спок потерялся в ощущениях так же, как и он сам.  
…и внезапно его оттолкнули с такой силой, что он впечатался спиной в стену.  
\- Блять… - выругался он, хватаясь за что-то, чтобы сохранить равновесие, чувствуя себя потерянным без тепла тела, только что прижимавшегося к нему. – Спок?  
В любой другой ситуации, Джим бы потерял себя от вида этого мужчины: его очки сползли на самый кончик носа, глаза потемнели, а зрачки стали просто огромными. Щёки пылали зеленоватым румянцем, который покрывал и кончики его ушей. В брюках был заметный бугор, а рубашка намокла и липла к телу.  
Но заметная дрожь, сотрясавшая Спока, выдернула Джима из его фантазий. Вулканец трепетал - сотрясался - от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, а взгляд его глаз больше не отражал удовольствия, он стал бесчувственным.  
\- Спок? – снова позвал Кирк, восстановив равновесие и шагнув вперёд. – Спок, ты в порядке?  
\- Убирайся, - тихо прошептал тот. Вулканец не двигался, только кулаки его сжимались и разжимались.  
\- Спок, прости, мне так жаль, я просто…  
\- УБИРАЙСЯ.  
Извинения Джима были прерваны, а плечо взорвалось болью. Спок схватил его, развернул и выкинул за дверь прежде, чем Кирк успел подумать. К тому времени, как он очухался, после того, как его вышвырнули в коридор, дверь за ним уже захлопнулась и закрылась на код.  
\- Спок? – слишком тихо и задушено. Джим приблизился к двери и тихо постучал. –Спок, пожалуйста, пусти меня обратно?  
За дверью была тишина.  
\- Спок! – закричал он.  
И вновь молчание. Это означало, что Спок либо отказывается его впускать, либо умчался другой конец квартиры избавляться от панической атаки, которая по всем признакам завладела им.  
\- Блять, - пробормотал Джим, впечатав кулак в косяк двери Спока. Когда и это не вызвало никакого ответа, он развернулся и медленно побрёл в свою квартиру, всю дорогу оглядываясь назад через плечо на случай, если Спок изменит своё мнение.  
Но этого не произошло.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джим вернулся к себе, упал на кровать, наградил подушку парой ударов кулаками и погрузился в липкий кошмарный сон.


	14. Chapter 14

Следующая неделя Джима прошла просто ужасно. Первый день после того случая с поцелуем он провел перед дверью Спока с кипой записных листов. Спок? - написал он в первом послании, просунутым под дверь. Он слышал шаги за ней и знал, что вулканец где-то там, за перегородкой. Поэтому он написал второе послание: Впусти меня!, за которым образовалась целая череда:

_Нам нужно поговорить._

_Спок?_

_Спок, пожалуйста._

_Я по тебе соскучился._

После этого он писал «Я соскучился» до тех пор, пока не истратил весь блок бумаги. На последнем листочке он написал «Прости меня», и просунул под дверь, признавая свое поражение.  
(Ну, отчасти.Он все равно продолжал каждый день оставлять вулканцу записки с фразой «Я соскучился».)  
Некоторые заметили его ужасное состояние. Чехов перехватил его после курсов ксенолингвистики и заверил его, что Маккой победил на слушаниях, явно беспокоясь, что Джим до сих пор об этом не слышал. Гейла остановила его как-то раз и открыла было рот, чтобы предложить… эм, Джим не был уверен, что именно. Он развернулся и поспешил скрыться из ее поля зрения, как только понял, что она собирается что-то сказать. Остальные его приятели периодически кидали на него любопытные взгляды, но хранили молчание.  
Но Маккой… Для того, кто считался его лучшим другом, этот парень совершенно не замечал состояния Джима.  
Доктор, давно заработавший репутацию брюзги, с момента вынесения окончательного решения суда словно стал другим человеком. Теперь он хмурился в два раза меньше. Он стал чуть лучше обращаться со своими пациентами в клинике – хотя ключевым словом здесь было «чуть», потому что он устроил головомойку кадету с первого курса инженерного за полученный ожог второй степени, который она заработала, пока меняла проводку в консоли шаттла. Еще он стал вовремя покидать рабочее место, как только заканчивались занятия или рабочая смена в клинике, потому что это значило, что он сможет провести с Джоанной час-другой, перед тем, как вернуться в свою новую комнату в общежитии, одну из тех, что выделают кадетам, уже обзаведшимся семьей.  
И Джим был готов придушить его за эту чертову жизнерадостность.  
Он начал отсаживаться отдельно от друзей во время обедов в столовой, найдя укромный уголок, в котором он мог спокойно сверлить взглядом свои тост и апельсиновый сок. Поэтому он был совсем не восторге, когда кто-то уселся за его столик напротив и одарил его самодовольной улыбкой.  
\- Привет, Джим.  
\- Привет, - ответил он монотонно.  
\- Кажется, я смогу провести с Джо все следующие выходные. Мы собираемся выбрать ей комнату в общежитии и заказать пиццу. Не хочешь нам помочь?  
Несмотря на то, как сильно ему хотелось Маккоя придушить, подобное предложение все равно было весьма заманчивым. Он любил Джоанну, и был не против провести с ней какое-то время, когда ее жизнь наконец снова вошла в привычное русло. Хотя будет трудно сосредоточиться на играх с четырехлетней энергичной и жизнерадостной девочкой в то время, когда в его мыслях царит полная неразбериха относительно отношений с его соседом.   
\- Неа. Наверное, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Что тебя так гложет, парень? – спросил его Маккой, стащив с подноса Джима тост и тут же от него откусив. – Ты ходишь, словно с шишкой в заднице всю последнюю неделю.  
Джим нашел в себе силы лишь метнуть на лучшего друга убийственный взгляд.  
\- О, так великолепный доктор Маккой наконец-то опознал симптомы болезни «у меня шишка в заду». А то я уже думал, что совсем не стою твоего драгоценного внимания.  
\- Ну уж извини меня за радость от того, что я не расстанусь с дочерью на следующие десяток-два лет ее жизни, - парировал Маккой. – Кончай быть такой ехидной и ответь на мой вопрос.  
Джим хмуро посмотрел на него, но быстро уступил.  
\- Отлично. Я, мм… Я крупно облажался. Но я не понимаю, где я успел это сделать, потому что он явно чувствует то же, что и я , и…  
\- Эй, эй, эй, - прервал его Маккой, нахмурив брови. – Разве ты не обращаешься к Гейле со всеми своими сексуальными проблемами и нуждами?  
\- Гейла совершенно не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
\- Ну что же ты так, Джим, как ты только посмел сказать о ней такое.  
\- Заткнись. Или я сообщу ей твой адрес, и прослежу, чтобы она заявилась к тебе, вся покрытая шоколадом.  
Маккой закатил глаза, однако воспринял угрозу отчасти всерьез, потому что махнул Джиму, прося продолжать.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Я просто… Я так старался его не тревожить, Боунс. И когда мы целовались, и потом, когда я решился зайти чуть дальше поцелуев, и я точно знаю, что наши чувства взаимны, потому что я чувствовал…  
\- Без подробностей, прошу тебя, - простонал Боунс.  
\- …хорошо, я понял, так вот, я знаю, что он чувствует то же самое, но не могу этого объяснить, потому что некий чертов доктор не желает слышать о двух мужчинах, возбуждающихся при виде друг друга…  
\- Я сказал тебе без подробностей, придурок!  
Джим не мог удержаться: его всегда веселила реакция Маккоя на подобные вещи.  
\- Но потом он пришел в ужас и выставил меня из комнат. А теперь он со мной не разговаривает.  
Маккой выглядел сбитым с толку.   
\- А какого черта ты вообще делал в его комнатах? Я думал он крутит шашни с этим своим малолетним соседом.  
Джим моргнул, ненадолго потеряв нить беседы.  
\- Ты это о Сулу сейчас?  
\- А ты разве не его имел в виду?   
И тут Джим осознал, что до сих пор ничего Маккою не рассказывал – совершенно ничего – о происходящем. И он сам виноват в том, что скрывал всё на время расторжения брака, но крохотную часть его сердца кольнуло при мысли, что его лучший друг не имел понятия, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал он, снова вперив взгляд в стакан с апельсиновым соком. – Я, эм… Я имел в виду моего соседа. Спока.  
Маккой хлопнул ртом несколько раз, прежде чем нашел в себе силы для ответа.  
\- Того вулканца? – спросил он с недоверием. – Вулканца с паническими атаками?  
\- Да, того самого, который считает твою дочь замечательной и заполучил для тебя вулканского адвоката в надежде, что это поможет тебе выиграть в деле об опеке, - добавил Джим немного оборонительно. Хотя кому он врет, совсем не немного.  
Однако это возымело нужный эффект.  
\- Ему нравится Джо?  
Все напряжение и враждебность разом испарились. Он сложил руки на столе и положил на них голову, чувствуя усталость и бессилие.   
\- Да, ему нравится Джо. И ещёдумаю, что я ему тоже нравлюсь. Все было так хорошо, - я даже уговорил его зайти ко мне пару недель назад, - однако посреди поцелуя он словно… отгородился.  
Маккой поднял бровь.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «зайти»? Почем тебе пришлось его для этого уговаривать?  
\- Он не выходит из своей квартиры. Вообще.  
\- А вот этого ты мне не говорил.  
\- Ну, ты тогда был занят переживаниями о том, что Джосс не оставит тебе шанса и исчезнет вместе с Джоанной.  
Маккой уже достал свой рабочий ПАДД, что-то тыкая в нём, закусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Послушай, Джим, мне очень жаль, что я не был рядом всё это время. Но я бы хотел сделать кое-какое исследование относительно твоего эльфийского друга. Я думаю, что смогу помочь с… ну, что бы там не заставило его вышвырнуть тебя тогда.  
\- Он не медицинский эксперимент, Боунс. – Джим чувствовал себя слишком измотанным, чтобы его слова можно было счесть серьёзной угрозой.  
\- Конечно нет, я знаю, - успокоил его Маккой, хотя слова Джима его явно не убедили. – Я же не собираюсь срываться сейчас с места и тыкать в него гипоспреями и трикодером. Я просто собираюсь кое-что разузнать, Джим, вот и всё. – Он поднялся со своего места, похлопав Джима по плечу. – Не раскисай давай. Я всё разузнаю.  
\- Делай что хочешь, - пробормотал Джим.  
\- И не забывай про тот вечер пиццы. Джо была бы безумно рада тебя видеть.  
Кирк выдавил бледную улыбку.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, Боунс, я понял. Пока.

 

*******

 

После разговора с Маккоем Джим почувствовал себя немного легче, хотя не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его жизнь идёт по кругу, когда отношения с одним человеком портятся, с другим вновь приходят в норму. Он едва тащился по лестнице к своей квартире, тоскливо глядя на соседскую дверь. Он собирался сунуть новую записку о том, как сильно он скучает по Споку. Однако он уже делал так этим утром, и утром прошлого дня, и четыре и пять дней назад, и это смотрелось слишком жалко. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь своей квартиры, мечтая доползти до дивана и немного отдо…  
И тут он на что-то наступил.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, надеясь увидеть знакомую записку. Однако на полу, как и прежде, ее не обнаружилось. Вместо бумаги на полу лежал чистый белый конверт, на одной из сторон которого остался отпечаток ботинка Джима.   
Он с любопытством его вскрыл, ожидая увидеть там записку со знакомым круглым почерком, однако снова ошибся. Вместо нее та обнаружилась маленькая силиконовая карта памяти, вроде тех, на которых хранятся книги с библиотеки или какая-нибудь персональная информация. На ней не стояло никакой подписи или любых других опознавательных знаков. Но их и не требовалось; Спок был единственным его знакомым, который до сих пор использовал для общения бумагу и ручку. Никто другой не стал бы засовывать под его дверь бумажный конверт.  
Он вытащил из сумки свой ПАДД, развалился на диване и вставил карту в нужный разъем, ожидая, когда загрузится информация.

_Звёздная дата 2254.225_

_Мы закончили наш переезд на день раньше запланированного срока. Стонн отправился закончить свою регистрацию в Академии Звездного флота. Я допускаю, что это будет ценный учебный опыт для нас обоих, в процессе которого мы сможем лучше понять человеческую культуру, расширив наши знания, полученные в ходе наблюдения за поведением моей матери.  
Мы решили выбрать в качестве места проживания именно это здание, так как здешние жители демонстрируют разнообразие человеческих и инопланетных представителей этого города. Стонн считает, что если бы мы решили остановиться во флотском общежитии, то обилие человеческих индивидов нанесло бы серьезный ущерб нашему контролю. Здесь мы получим большее уединение и меньший вред от докучливого поведения землян и их зашкаливающей эмоциональности._

На карте оказались голосовые записи, и только прослушав первые несколько предложений, Джим понял, что Спок описывал события, произошедшие в течение дня. Его голос звучал совершенно незнакомо: ровно, сильно и уверенно. Ему доводилось улавливать лишь слабые его отголоски, когда вулканец одерживал над ним сокрушительную победу в шахматной партии, но даже тогда он даже близко не дотягивал до подобного уровня. Он вообще никогда не слышал его голос таким холодным.  
Запись оборвалась на обвинении Споком людей в их «зашкаливающей эмоциональности». Джим ткнул в экран, не в силах сдержать любопытства.

_Звёздная дата 2254.236_

_Наше решение выбрать это здание в качестве жилья оказалось мудрым. Гипотеза Стонна подтвердилась: пребывание в окружении людей на территории Академии – чрезвычайно обременительный опыт. Кроме их неспособности удерживать при себе собственные эмоции они демонстрируют ужасающую нехватку знания вулканских традиций. Только постоянно удерживая руки за спиной мы смогли избежать совершенно непристойных приветственных «рукопожатий». Однако даже это не спасло меня от внезапных приставаний от явно не желающего ничего плохого, не неправильно информированного незнакомца.  
Стонн говорит мне, что нельзя с точностью сказать, были ли намерения незнакомца чисты. Мой контроль уже пошатнулся. В будущем я должен буду провести более интенсивную медитацию перед тем, как отправиться на утренние занятия._

Джим снова нажал на переключение. Следующая запись была датирована несколькими неделями позже.

_Звёздная дата 2254.317_

_После участия в сексуальном акте этим вече…_

Джим торопливо нажал на паузу, выпучив глаза и чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Может он просто неправильно расслышал? И даже если именно это и было сказано, эта запись просто не могла предназначаться для его ушей. Спок был одним из самых замкнутых людей, им встреченных. То, что он сам был совсем не против опрокинуть этого самого вулканца на матрас и вовлечь в сексуальный акт, значения в данном случае не имело. Джим сильно сомневался, что Спок хотел бы посвятить его в подробности их со Стонном сексуальной жизни.  
Но когда он снова бросил взгляд на ПАДД, на нем всё так же мигала надпись «Воспроизведение остановлено. Пожалуйста, дослушайте сообщение прежде, чем продолжить».  
Он набрал в легкие воздуха, поколебавшись секунду перед тем, как принять наконец решение. Он ведь всего лишь человек, и он хочет знать… «Ну, если ты так настаиваешь», - пробормотал он, глядя на экран, и ткнул в него снова, запуская воспроизведение. 

_Звёздная дата 2254.317_

_После участия в сексуальном акте этим вечером Стонн озвучил то, что я и так уже начал осознавать: я начал терять контроль над своими эмоциями._  
Я не хочу сказать, что партнеры не должны получать удовольствие от взаимодействия. Это только логичные действия, так же, как логично было бы чувствовать боль, когда один из партнеров ранен. Однако нелогично позволять чувству желания одного из них влиять на удовольствие другого. Один не должен испытывать мучения или злость, когда второй ощущает боль: только один из партнеров испытывает боль или пытается сознательно её блокировать. Я должен попытаться применить подобную тактику к чувству удовольствия.  
Я обнаружил, что достичь желаемого куда сложнее, чем это происходило на Вулкане. Я должен обсудить ситуацию со Стонном, и, возможно, мы сможем решить проблему общими силами. 

Разум Джима отказывался принимать только что услышанное. Как можно вообще наслаждаться с кем-то сексом, в то же время пытаясь подавить любое испытываемое по отношении к этому кому-то чувство. Внезапно он посочувствовал всей расе вулканцев. Даже если ты не влюблён до потери памяти в того, с кем ты спишь, но должны же быть хоть какие-то чувства, ну, может… хотя бы нежность? Привязанность? Просто удовольствие от компании друг друга? Он не стал бы утверждать, что любил всех, с кем трахался, но он, по крайней мере, им симпатизировал и хотел доставить удовольствие.

_Звёздная дата 2254.338_

_Стонн рассказал мне сегодня свою теорию. Он уверен, что я бесконтактный телепат._  
Такое уже был в нашей расе. Однако обнаружить подобные способности среди Вулканцев крайне трудно. Так как все представители нашего народа приучены скрывать свои эмоции, ничего не показывая за бесстрастной маской и логикой, то выявить бесконтактных телепатов удаётся крайне редко. Стонн уверен, именно это, вместе с моим смешанным происхождением, стало причиной моей потери контроля.  
Он предложил провести серию экспериментов, способных подтвердить или опровергнуть его предположение. Чтобы убедиться в чистоте эксперимента, она не будет сообщать мне о месте и времени его проведения.  
Я доверяю ему. 

Хотя эти слова были произнесены именно с тем значением, которым и следовало, Джим всё равно распознал скрытый за ними подтекст. С руки своего партнёра, Стонна, Спок дал согласие на участие в каком-то научном эксперименте, что явно доставило ему неудобства. Джим понимал, что это могло бы помочь Споку в будущем, но он не мог смириться с самим этим фактом. Быть может, только так вулканцы и умеют действовать, однако Кирк и вообразить себе не мог, как можно было поступить подобным образом с тем, кого ты любишь. 

_Звездная дата 2254. 349_

_Первый эксперимент был проведен вчера вечером без моего ведома. Стонн настоял на ночи, проведённой за интенсивным сексуальным и телепатическим взаимодействием. Мы довольно редко устанавливаем мелд во время сексуального акта, однако это приятно во…_  
Нет. Именно это и имел в виду Стонн, говоря о потере контроля. Соединение в мелдинге даёт доступ к взаимопониманию, недоступному пси-нулевым расам. Это дает нам возможность убедиться в том, что мы все ещё подходим друг другу. Это не должно приносить удовольствие, но вносить в отношения ясность.  
Этим утром я проснулся со свежими ещё впечатлениями от проведенной до этого ночи. Несколько часов я собирался провести в одной из исследовательских лабораторий Академии, поэтому отправился туда пораньше, чтобы с пользой провести отведённое мне время. Мне было обещана возможность поработать в одиночестве, однако, когда я прибыл на место, там обнаружились пять однокурсников расы ференги, так же использовавшие оборудование лаборатории. После обмена стандартными приветствиями мы сели за раздельные рабочие консоли и в молчании продолжили свою работу.  
Когда я вернулся домой, Стонн застал меня врасплох вопросом:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Подобный вопрос из уст вулканца звучал крайне неуместным, и я засомневался в его собственном эмоциональном контроле. Он заверил меня, что с ним все в порядке, а затем повторил свой вопрос. Я сообщил ему, что в данный момент я не испытываю никаких волнений, и хотел бы заняться приведением в порядок моих записей о проведённом эксперименте о субпространственных аномалиях, так как собрал большое количество данных в ходе исследования.  
Тогда Стонн рассказал мне о непосредственно эксперименте, целью которого было выяснить, как изменится мое хорошее настроение в окружении существ, не только не способных принимать телепатические сигналы, но и не имеющих возможности их отправлять. Насколько было известно, ференги являлись абсолютными пси-нулями; хотя мы и используем этот термин применительно к людям, но мы имеем в виду то, что люди не способны принимать наши мысли. Сами же люди проецируют их непрерывно и неосознанно.   
Гипотеза Стонна о том, что я являюсь бесконтактным телепатом, подтвердилась данным экспериментом. Ни ференги не испытали никакого воздействия с моей стороны, ни я соответственно. Очаровательно. 

И пока Джим негодовал по поводу участия Спока в этом совершенно бесчеловечном эксперименте, сам Спок, кажется, не испытывал ничего, кроме любопытства от происходящего. Он изо всех сил пытался списать всё на сложность восприятия для людей вулканского мышления. Судя по датировке следующей записи, снова прошло довольно много времени.

_Звёздная дата 2255.023_

_Мои родители останавливаются на Земле на несколько недель в составе дипломатической миссии по улучшению андорианско-телларитских торговых отношений. Мой отец слишком занят для личных визитов, однако моя мать не так загружена делами посольства. Прошлым вечером мы обедали вдвоем, так как Стонн посещает новые ночные курсы. Я скучал по ней…_  
Подобная реакция выявляет эмоциональную вовлеченность с моей стороны. Я должен…  
Мы обсудили гипотезу Стонна. Она не согласна с его предположением. Она уверена, что то, что я испытываю, не столько недостаток контроля, сколько мое генетическое наследие, моя человеческая половина. Она уверена, что это неотъемлемая часть моей природы, и я должен принять это, настолько, насколько это возможно в рамках вулканских дисциплин. Я признал, что не понимаю, как это возможно совместить. Вулканские учения указывают, что любые возникшие эмоции или чувства необходимо успокоить или подавить. Я не думаю, что возможно дать им волю и взять под контроль единовременно. В каких именно ситуациях их высвобождение уместно? При каких обстоятельствах я должен скрыть их?  
Нет. Уж лучше всегда удерживать их под контролем. 

Вот теперь Джим начал понимать, откуда росли корни проблемы Спока. Он всегда был вынужден разрываться между своими вулканской и человеческой половинами. Это было особенно заметно в том, как он описывал свою мать, как выражал тоску по ней и тут же запрещал себе какие-либо чувства в её сторону.

_Звёздная дата 2255.048_

_Сегодня прошел четвертый эксперимент по подтверждению моих бесконтактных телепатических способностей._

Джим кивнул, найдя подтверждение своим подозрениям. Информация, представленная на чипе, представляла собой запись не всего периода времени, проведенного Споком на Земле. Скорее всего, Спок выбрал лишь записи, касающиеся нынешней ситуации.

_Сегодня прошел четвертый эксперимент по подтверждению моих бесконтактных телепатических способностей, хотя он и не был одним из тех, что планировал Стонн. Я не уверен, стоит ли записывать данный случай на носитель, однако Стонн считает, что ведение записей поможет в дальнейшем выявить пути по обретению контроля._

На этом месте на записи обнаружилась столько долгая пауза, что Джим едва не решил было, что файл поврежден. Он уже собрался нажать на иконку следующей, когда голос Спока раздался снова, тихий и дрожащий. Теперь он звучал куда ближе к тому Споку, которого знал Джим. И это изменение ему не понравилось.

_Как студент научного отделения, я не обязан проходить симуляторы, обязательные для командного, тактического и навигационного направления. Однако капитан Кристофер Пайк проявил большой интерес к моим талантам, и убедил меня принять участие в симуляторах, чтобы проверить мои возможности в качестве потенциального капитана. Я был записан в состав команды из шести человек на симулятор «Неустрашимый»._  
Хотя цель симулятора – проверить реакцию команды мостика в стрессовых ситуациях, мы не были оповещены о том, что в компьютерную консоль всего час назад были внесены изменения. Перепутанные соединения в контрольной панели вызвали взрыв в симуляторе 2.83 минуты. Пока остальная команда старалась изо всех сил, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, я обнаружил, что не в силах справиться с чувствами паники, беспомощности и страха. Я должен был справиться с эмоциями, с неистовой силой бьющими в мой блок; мне было неведомо, что это были эмоции разработчиков симулятора, профессоров и прочего персонала, ведущего наблюдения за ходом выполнения задания.  
Стыд – совсем не та эмоция, в которой мог бы признаться кто-то, называющий себя настоящим вулканцем. Однако я был вынужден со стыдом признать, что бессилен перед их паникой. Несмотря на то, что я прекрасно знал, что бригада медиков неподалеку, а сами мы вовсе не пойманы в ловушку на борту горящего космического корабля, однако мое тело расценивало ситуацию как опасную – более того, что мы в смертельной опасности. Это была совершенно нелогичная, иррациональная мысль. Но осознание всего этого вовсе не помогало.  
Стонн пришел в медицинскую клинику спустя 1.94 часа после происшествия, чтобы отвести меня в квартиру. Он сообщил мне, что меня стошнило, после чего я потерял сознание. Он перечислил все симптомы в спокойной, логичной манере, словно указывал на математические ошибки несмышлёному ребенку. Я не никак не мог обрести контроль над эмоциями, пока он говорил всёэто. И я снова ощущал стыд.  
Теперь Стонн был убежден, что корень моих проблем лежит именно в моей бесконтактной телепатии, которая столь сильна, что все годы тренировок вулканских техник – ничто перед ней. Его предположение оказалось правильным и было подтверждено. И сейчас он не видит никакого решения проблемы. Для этого необходимы дальнейшие наблюдения и эксперименты. 

«Так вот когда когда Спок впервые испытал паническую атаку», - с содроганием подумал Джим. В стенах Академии, на глазах у множества людей. И со Стонном, забравшим его после этого для постыдного возвращения в их дом. Ему сложно было даже представить, как это отразилось на Споке: одно дело признать, что любые эмоции оказывают не него влияние сами по себе, но такие негативная человеческие эмоция, как стыд? Сейчас Джим не мог осуждать его нежелание покидать комнаты. Аманда говорила ему, что вулканцы осуждают в своих сородичах любое поведение, имеющее общие черты с человеческим.  
Сейчас он готов был отказаться от прослушивания остальных записей. У него снова появилось чувство, словно он нарушает что-то крайне личное. Но Спок выбрал эти записи осознанно, желая показать Джиму те из них, что имеют значение. Он нажал на экран ПАДДа, с удивлением подняв брови, когда услышал донесшийся до него совершенно незнакомый голос.

_Звёздная дата 2255.075_

_Спок, я оставляю эту запись, чтобы объяснить тебе свои действия. Как ты хорошо знаешь, связь между нами потеряла стабильность с самого нашего прибытия на Землю. Теперь она разорвана и разрушена без возможности восстановления. Твоя неспособность найти оптимальное решение для подавления мыслей и чувств окружающих тебя людей заставляла меня воздерживаться от мелдинга уже 52.25 дня – а это действие является необходимым составляющим для поддержания физического и ментального здоровья обоих участников супружеских уз. Твое ухудшающееся ментальное состояние начало негативно сказываться и на мне, несмотря на все мои попытки отгородиться от твоего разума. Посему, с сожалением информирую тебя о том, что я вынужден вернуться на Вулкан._  
Я также настоятельно прошу тебя не следовать за мной. В процессе экспериментов по исследованию твоих телепатических способностей я обнаружил не только твою неспособность противостоять эмоциям извне, но также и эмоциям, проецируемым твоим же собственным разумом. Впервые я заметил это во время визита твоей матери в период между 2255.017 и 2255.040. Твоя нелогичная к ней привязанность была ощутима через наши узы, даже когда между нами не был установлен физический контакт.  
К тому же ты не способен контролировать свои примитивные человеческие чувства по время занятий сексом. Я предпочитаю не иметь дела с партнером, который продолжает привносить человеческие элементы в вулканскую связь. Вулканцы устанавливают связь для взаимовыгодного обмена, обеспечивающего физическую, ментальную и телепатическую стабильность для обоих партнеров. Конечно, только логично для обоих партнеров получать удовольствие в компании друг друга, однако совсем не рационально идеализировать подобные отношения, что ты проделывал как минимум в семи случаях.  
Я искренне сожалею о своих действиях, но я обязан это сделать, иначе больно будет нам обоим. Я собираюсь встретиться с вулканским целителем по прибытии домой, чтобы разорвать соединяющую нас связь. Я желаю тебе лишь добра. Живи долго, и процветай, Спок. 

Краем сознания Джим не мог не поразиться тому, что, кажется, только что прочитал вулканский эквивалент «дорогого Джона».* В остальном же ему хотелось только свернуться на диване в калачик и пялиться в ПАДД, словно это он, а не Спок получил это прощальное письмо.  
Он мог понять этот сухой, отстраненный тон, который Стонн выбрал для сообщения. Аманда объяснила ему о бытующем среди вулканцев отношении к человеческим эмоциям; ее муж Сарек скорее был редким исключением из правила. Остальные же вулканцы ставили логику и свое учение превыше всего прочего, и в этом Стонн от них мало чем отличался. Джим понимал, что Стонн вовсе не хотел быть жестоким, - он просто преследовал собственные интересы, устав от проблем Спока.  
Однако все это не делало ситуацию менее ужасной.  
В его голове металось столько мыслей, что он не мог ухватить лишь одну. Вот почему Спок выставил его прошлой той ночью? Потому что в нем было слишком много эмоций для бедного вулканца? Пытался ли он полностью избавиться от своих чувств? Получал ли он хоть какую-то поддержку в решении своей проблемы с тех пор, как Стонн его покинул?  
Не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, он снова тыкнул в экран ПАДДа. Знакомый тихий голос Спока поприветствовал его, сейчас в нем как никогда слышалась дрожь.  
\- Джим, - началась запись, и Кирк был шокирован тем, что не прозвучала звездная дата. Должно быть, это было записано этим утром или прошлой ночью.

_\- Джим…_  
Я не могу обсуждать мои взаимоотношения со Стонном без… без очередной панической атаки. Я прошу простить меня за невозможность поделиться информацией в более объективной форме. Однако, мне важно, чтобы ты понял причину… моей реакции.  
Я надеюсь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями после этого. Я уверен, что ты поймешь причины невозможности большего, с тобой, или кем-либо еще.  
Знай, что твоя дружба значит для меня больше, чем я… чем я…  
Спасибо. 

К тому моменту, как запись закончилась, голос Споку упал едва ли не до шепота. Что не лишало его своей способности разить в самое сердце.  
Джим просидел здесь, уставившись в ПАДД, долгие часы, пока солнце не скрылось полностью и не погрузило комнату в непроницаемую тьму. Ужин он пропустил. Он едва удержался, чтобы не броситься и квартиры и не начать колотить в дверь Спока до тех пор, пока тот не впустит его снова. Наконец он собрался с силами и вернулся в свою спальню, бухнувшись на покрывало и подушки прямо в своей кадетской форме. Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, часами, не зная, как реагировать на всю ту информацию, что только что получил. Ему нужен был точный ответ. Нужен обдуманный, логичный ответ.  
Вот только откуда его взять, он не имел представления.


	15. Chapter 15

В эту ночь и несколько следующих Джим спал совершенно отвратительно. Все выходные он провел в раздумьях, что же ему делать со всей полученной информацией, её было слишком много. Каждый раз, когда он начинал что-то обдумывать, его разум спотыкался на разных деталях: на образе Спока во время его первой панической атаки, на мысли о том, что он не отказался бы встретиться со Стонном и хорошенько врезать ему по роже (хотя он был прекрасно осведомлен о различиях физических свойств людей и вулканцев, и не питал иллюзий в том, кто выйдет из этой сватки победителем, - однако фантазия все равно была приятной).  
Первой его мыслью было написать письмо – он находил что-то правильное в том, чтобы ответить Споку тем же способом, с которого началась их дружба, – даже если Маккой назвал бы его самой сентиментальной девочкой в округе, увидев это. К полудню субботы вся его квартира была завалена забракованными черновиками, один банальнее предыдущего. То, что он любил печатное слово, вовсе не гарантировало ему способностей к писательству. Он лучше оставит это деятелям литературы, увольте.  
Перед этим он провел несколько часов с ПАДДом в руках, пытаясь использовать метод Спока и записать аудио-ответ, однако и эта попытка оказалась неудачной. Обычно ему не приходилось лезть за словом в карман, но сейчас он внезапно растерял все свое красноречие. Он привык быть в центре внимания и говорить на публику, но стоило ему оказаться перед безликим устройством, как он тут же терялся и упускал мысль. А Спок заслуживал большего, особенно учитывая, чего вулканцу стоило выбрать какие-то из личных записей и передать их Джиму, чтобы он их услышал. Он задумался, как много приступов он перенёс в процессе выбора, - но тут же отбросил эту мысль, потому что сама идея заставила его сердце болезненно сжаться.  
Господи, как бы он хотел просто отбросить всю эту чушь и обнять Спока, так крепко, чтобы он никогда больше не смог оттолкнуть Джима снова. Насколько легче ему было выразить свои чувства через действия. И сейчас он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке; он желал Спока с такой отчаянной силой, которую не чувствовал раньше никогда. И Спок был… точнее, Спок не был самим собой. Все это время он был словно надломлен внутри. И у Джима не было ничего, что могло бы это исправить, и также он не имел представления, как вообще можно об этом говорить.  
На утро понедельника его квартира представляла из себя хаос из смятой бумаги и использованных карт памяти. И возвращение в этот бардак после занятий не принесло облегчения, как это обычно происходило, особенно после того, как он споткнулся об один из валяющихся ПАДДов, переодеваясь из кадетской формы в потасканные джинсы. Когда он натягивал на себя не менее потасканную футболку, он услышал стук в дверь.  
Он едва не сделал сальто, снова споткнувшись, пока нёсся к двери с колотящимся в груди сердцем. Быть может, ему уже не нужно больше ломать голову над ответом. Может, Спок таки пришел сам, чтобы поговорить – каким бы большим шагом навстречу это было, расставив всё по местам. Может быть, он сможет затянуть его в квартиру, снова бездумно поцеловать, и тогда не понадобятся уже никакие слова…  
Он не смог скрыть разочарования, когда увидел наконец гостя.  
\- Оу. Привет, Гейла.  
\- Ох, сладкий мой, что это за тёплое чувство, о котором вы, люди, постоянно твердите? Я что-то пропустила?  
Джим потёр ладонью глаза, пытаясь вести себя как примерный человек. Он надеялся на слишком многое.  
\- Прости, - проворчал он, чувствуя себя полным придурком. – Я просто ожидал увидеть кое-кого другого.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - промурлыкала она, бросая недвусмысленный взгляд на соседскую дверь. – Я просто хотела тебе сообщить, что Чехов презентовал мне самую большую бутылку водки, которую только производят в России, а по пути домой я захватила упаковку клюквенного сока. Не хочешь присоединиться к дегустации?  
\- Гейла, разве мы с тобой уже не спорили о мужских и девчачьих напитках? Если ты намерена меня напоить, то тебе понадобиться упаковок двенадцать. Или просто пиво, но уж точно не сок и не что-то розовое.  
Она закатила глаза.  
\- Пф, тоже мне, проблема. Я просто буду наливать тебе меньше сока и больше водки.  
Что ж, выпивка, вне зависимости от степени ее девчачьести, была предпочтительнее метаний в стенах квартиры.   
\- По рукам, - дал он свое согласие, закрывая дверь на замок и спускаясь за Гейлой ниже в её квартиру.   
\- Забавно, что ты согласился пойти. Кажется, сегодня твоя выпивка будет куда более пастельных и розовых оттенков, нежели моя, - заметила Гейла.  
\- Если вокруг нет никого из мужчин, чтобы это засвидетельствовать, то я не думаю, что моя мужественность сильно от этого пострадает, - проворчал Джим, усевшись на табурете в её кухне и наблюдая за ее действиями. – И чёрт тебя дери, Гейла, что такого ты сделала с Чеховым, чтобы он дал тебе эту огромную бутыль?  
Она пожала плечами, наклоняя большущую емкость над шейкером.  
\- Он сказал, что спал только с парой друзей до того, как начать встречаться с Сулу, поэтому он попросил меня дать несколько советов, как лучше доставить у…  
\- Я понял, понял, - замахал на неё руками Джим, прерывая объяснение. Мысль о ребёнке, занимающимся сексом, все ещё не укладывалась в его голове.  
\- А ты прямо был в его возрасте девственником? Весь такой целомудренный и невинный?  
\- Послушай, только вот не нужно мне тут упрёков. Я сейчас говорю только о нём. К тому же я не тянул в его возрасте на двенадцать.  
\- Поверь мне, милый, он тоже не тот, кем выглядит.  
\- Я даже не хочу спрашивать, с чего ты это решила.  
\- Тебе же лучше, - протянула она, разливая коктейль в два обычных стакана и протягивая один из них ему. – И раз уж тут некому быть свидетелем твоего позора, твой напиток будет таким же розовым, как и мой, - сообщила ему орионка.  
\- Никаких тебе специальных стаканов? Ни лайма на кромке? Ты просто ужасный бармен.  
\- Ничего подобного, я лучший бармен, - возразила она, усаживаясь на стул напротив. – Твой потрясающий доктор сказал мне как-то, что он самый дешёвый терапевт на планете. Так что я готова дать тебе любой бесплатный совет насчет секса или отношений, какой только пожелаешь.  
Джим покачал головой, делая большой глоток напитка.  
\- Я скажу тебе начистоту – я тут скорее из-за халявной выпивки, нежели ради компании, Гейла.  
\- Ах, вот опять это тёплое чувство, - проворчала она, ткнув его в плечо. – Так это из-за вулканца, да?  
Джим, только что отпивший второй глоток, едва не подавился от неожиданности, размышляя, стоит ли возражать в ответ на такое заявление. Только сейчас он осознал, как устал уже держать всё в себе, поэтому кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от стакана.  
\- Да.  
\- И это всё же не тот шикарный, хорошо сложенный вулканец, с которым я пыталась флиртовать, да? А тот хрупкий очкарик с плохими волосами?  
\- У него не плохие волосы, - запротестовал Джим, вспоминая шёлковые пряди под пальцами. – Но ты права, да, - продолжил он после долгой паузы, - это именно он.  
\- Какая жалость. А что случилось с тем красавчиком?  
\- Комплименты тебе сегодня не удаются, тебе не кажется? – проворчал Джим, раздражённый, что она так быстро забыла про Спока. – Скорее всего, ты говоришь про Стонна. Он его бывший парень. Точнее говоря, бывший жених.  
Гейла распахнула глаза.  
\- Я что, приставала к связанному узами вулканцу?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Черт, да я просто крута, - решила Гейла, допивая свой стакан, в то время как Джим справился едва ли с половиной. Она подхватилась со своего места, чтобы смешать еще порцию коктейля. – Я думала, что вулканцы устанавливают связь на всю жизнь, - перекричала она шум шейкера. – Что у них там случилось?  
Джим постарался сформировать свой рассказ так, чтобы не выдать слишком много личных сведений вулканца.  
\- Спок… Спок отличается от остальных вулканцев, и окончательно это проявилось после прибытия на Землю. Его телепатия простирается немного дальше привычной, и Стонн не смог с этим свыкнуться. Поэтому он ушёл.  
\- Должно быть, это что-то совсем из ряда вон, если заставило вулканца бежать прочь сломя голову, - сказала Гейла, вливая в стакан Джиму какую-то новую смесь прежде, чем налить себе. – Я ведь не шутила, говоря о том, что вулканцы выбирают свою пару на всю жизнь. И телепатия для них очень важна, - когда с ней что-то не так, это причиняет реальную боль.  
Джим поднял бровь в ответ.  
\- С каких это пор ты стала экспертом по вулканским традициям?  
\- С того самого времени, когда получила отказ от самого шикарного вулканца, которого когда-либо видела. Я всё узнаю, Джимми, особенно когда это попахивает вызовом на горизонте. Я хорошенько в этом все поднаторела, когда искала техники соблазнения вулканцев, - она лукаво вздохнула. – Полагаю, именно он был тем, кто ушёл.  
\- Эта фраза значит совсем не то, что ты предполагаешь, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Разве нет? Я сделала ему предложение. Он отказался. А теперь он ушёл. Как ещё можно истолковать слова «он был тем, кто ушёл»?  
\- Люди обычно говорят так о тех, кто им дорог, но они позволили им их покинуть. Вроде первой любви, с которой ты когда-то расстался, а теперь этот человек женится на ком-то другом. Вот это и есть «он ушёл». А не просто парень, который отказался с тобой переспать.  
\- А. Вот видишь? Именно поэтому я и прогуливаю сегодняшние занятия по человеческой антропологии. Я потому что я лучше сделаю тебе «космо». Это самая клёвая штука, которую придумало человечество, за исключением вибратора, конечно же, - она снова глотнула свой напиток. – Кстати о них, почему ты сидишь тут и пьешь со мной всякие розовые жидкости вместо того, чтобы валить его и трахать?  
\- Ого, просто вау, - задушено рассмеялся Джим. – Ты только что вовсю сочувствовала ему по поводу разорванных супружеских уз, а теперь интересуешься, какого черта его ещё не трахнул?  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, может он еще слишком ранимый, чтобы трахнуть его прям сейчас. Тогда почему ты сидишь и болтаешь тут со мной, вместо того, чтобы болтать с ним и очаровывать вовсю, чтобы потом трахнуть?  
\- Я, эээ… - Джим снова уставился в свой стакан. – Я слегка налажал.  
Гейла начала двигать стул до тех пор, пока не прижалась к Джиму сбоку, положив голову ему на плечо и проворкав:  
\- Ох, сладкий мой. И что же ты натворил?  
Он вздохнул, прильнув головой к ее макушке, благодарный за прикосновения.  
\- Я пришел к нему, чтобы поблагодарить за кое-какую услугу для Боунса. А в итоге я полез целоваться.  
\- А теперь скажи мне, в каком именно месте ты налажал. Ты так отвратительно целуешься? Или у тебя изо рта плохо пахнет?  
\- Ни то, и ни другое. Поцелуй был шикарным. Я просто…Я напугал его до такой степени, что он вышвырнул меня из своей квартиры. А потом прислал мне развернутое объяснение, почему не может больше заводить отношения.  
\- Почему же? Он все еще связан с тем шикарным вулканцем?  
\- Нет. Стонн недавно женился, а значит, он порвал старую связь, чтобы установить новую, так?  
Она щелкнула пальцами.  
\- Черт подери, уже женат. Ну ничего, может, я еще встречу в Звездном флоте другого шикарного вулканца когда-нибудь.  
Джим слабо рассмеялся.  
\- Теперь я вспомнил, почему решил, что разговор с тобой будет хорошей идеей.  
\- Потому что я милая, делюсь с тобой халявной выпивкой и почти готова дать тебе лучший в твоей жизни совет.  
Гейла поднялась со стула, положила руки на плечи Джим и одарила его своим самым серьезным взглядом.   
\- Сейчас он ни с кем не связан. А значит, ты не совершил ничего предосудительного, чтобы он там не говорил. Он ответил на твой поцелуй? – Джим кивнул, но прежде, чем он смог вставить хоть слово, она продолжила. – Он ответил на поцелуй, и значит он заинтересован в тебе, - и не важно при этом, что он там говорит. Он послал тебе длинное объяснение, почему не может заводить новые отношения, а это значит, что он хочет, просто напуган до ужаса, - и не важно, что он продолжает об этом твердить.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Может, с людьми это бы и сработало, но он вулканец, Гейла. Может, его и правда это не интересует.  
\- Милый, ты, кажется, пропустил все мои слова мимо ушей. Ты поцеловал вулканца. И он ответил на твой поцелуй. А это почти равно чуду, насколько я могу понять, - кажется, это ей о чем-то напомнило, её взгляд внезапно обрел остроту. – Кстати говоря, ты касался когда-нибудь его рук?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Он обычно не возражал, когда я брал его за руки. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Теперь в её внешности проступило и вовсе что-то дьявольское.  
\- О, Джимми. Просто доверься мне: если он позволял тебе творить с его руками всё, что тебе вздумается, значит и правда заинтересован. А ты целовался с ним уже целую вечность, даже об этом не подозревая.  
Джим уставился на неё, совершенно ничего не понимая.  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что поцеловал его всего лишь однажды.  
\- Вулканцы целуются руками, Джимми. Они складывают два пальца вот так, - она подняла руку, показывая то, о чем говорила, ожидая, когда Джим за ней повторит, прежде чем продолжить. – А потом они трутся ими примерно вот так. Вот это и есть вулканский поцелуй. А что-то большее, - держаться за руки, массаж ладони и прочая – это уже практически ролевые игры. – Чем насыщеннее становился румянец Джима, тем шире расползалась её улыбка. – Да, ты с ним целовался, так то. Только посмотри на себя.  
Он снова глотнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Просто прийти и наброситься на него? Он заслужил нормальный ответ после всего, что рассказал мне, Гейла. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто я игнорирую его, мечтая только забраться к нему в штаны.  
\- Тогда поговори с ним. Ты самый большой болтун из всех, кого я встречала, когда берёшься за дело. Поэтому вовлеки его в разговор и не замолкай до тех пор, пока он не сдастся.  
\- И что я ему скажу?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Все, что придет тебе на ум. Думаю, это сработает, иначе он не подружился бы с тобой с самого начала. К счастью твой огромный сексуальный мозг с состоянии выдать что-нибудь, отчего он сразу придет в экстаз. А затем ты сможешь применить технику вулканского поцелуя, чтобы закрепить результат. - Она вскинула руки в воздух, словно выполняя тачдаун. – Вот видишь. Разве я не молодец?  
Он встал со стула и допил остатки коктейля одним глотком, поморщившись от чрезмерной сладости. Он обхватил ее за талию и притянул в объятие.  
\- Да, ты замечательная, - сказал он ей. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Да какие проблемы. А теперь проваливай, пока не пропах моими феромонами, а то твой вулканец решит, что ты только что трахался. Не важно, как много подавляющих я принимаю – он все равно сможет их учуять.  
\- Отличный план, - согласился, целуя её в щеку и выходя их квартиры.  
\- И если мои советы не пропадут зря, я буду ждать от тебя бутылку Джека, - прокричала она из кухни.  
\- Конечно, мэм.

 

*******

Он заскочил в свои комнаты, чтобы принять акустический душ и поменять одежду после слов Гейлы о феромонах. Он подумывал даже о настоящем водном душе, о последней попытке объясниться в письме, и даже о бегстве в Айову, но решительно заставил себя выйти из комнат и остановиться перед квартирой Спока. Сейчас он жалел, что не выпил еще стаканчик для храбрости, когда стучал в дверь.  
С другой стороны послышались шаги, но щелчок замка послышался только после долгой паузы. Джиму пришло в голову, что возможно, стаканчик для храбрости Споку бы оказался сейчас куда нужнее.  
\- Джим.  
\- Привет. Могу я…. Могу я войти? Я хотел с тобой поговорить, - Спок за дверью не шелохнулся, его глаза за стёклами очков взирали на Джима настороженно. – Пожалуйста.  
Сердце Джима пропустило удар, когда ему показалось, что сейчас Спок покачает головой и закроет дверь прямо перед его носом. Но целую вечность спустя он наконец отмер, отступив назад и пригласив Джима зайти. Прежде, чем Спок успел что-нибудь сказать, Джим вынул из заднего кармана помятый белый конверт и протянул его вулканцу.  
\- Я думал, ты захочешь это вернуть, - объяснил он. – Я не делал никаких копий – можешь проверить в истории, если не веришь мне. И никто кроме меня этого не слышал.  
Спок забрал у него конверт, проведя по замятым краям и положив его на стол.  
\- Я верю тебе, - тихо сказал он.  
Всего три этих слова заставили живот Джима затрепетать. Согласно плану, теперь он должен был открыть рот и отколоть что-нибудь сногсшибательное. Но во рту все пересохло, а язык прилип к нёбу.  
\- Может мы, эм… присядем? – неуверенно предложил он.  
Спок снова выглядел так, словно хотел отказаться. Но он прошел к горке матрасов, уселся на один из них, скрестив ноги и приглашая Джима к нему присоединиться. Несмотря на то, что в прошлые разы всё было в порядке, сейчас Джим внезапно почувствовал неловкость. Он слишком себя накрутил, зациклившись на том, что ему необходимо было сказать, и теперь не мог произнести ни слова. Спок выглядел таким же напряженным, сидя с идеально ровной спиной.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло со Стонном, - наконец выдавил он, а затем весь сжался. Он совсем не хотел начинать разговор с событий, касающихся разрыва брачных уз Спока. Или не совсем брачных. Он до сих пор не уверен, какое определение к ним применить.  
Спок едва заметно наклонил головы в сторону Джима.   
\- Все это в прошлом, - заверил он.  
\- Нет, я так не думаю, - мысли Джима наконец-то пошли в нужном направлении, и он начал болтать без умолку обо всем, что приходило в голову. – Ты любил его. Может, сейчас это уже и не так, после того как он повел себя как полная задница с твоими проблемами и покинул тебя, но после него всё равно осталось множество воспоминаний. Любить кого-то… не преступление, Спок. Я хочу сказать, может, для некоторых вулканцев это и так, но ведь всё равно не для всех. И уж точно не для тебя. Ты – наполовину человек.  
\- Но наполовину я – вулканец, - отрезал Спок, словно произнеся давно заученную фразу, которую уже говорил когда-то в разговоре с кем-то другим. Или с самим собой. – Я заключил вулканские узы, но не смог оправдать ожидания моих сородичей.  
\- Ты не виноват в том, что твои телепатические способности отличаются, - возразил Джим. – Тебе не за что винить себя. Ты не лишен права испытывать чувства к кому-то только потому, что они напугали Стонна. Ведь у вулканцев тоже они есть, правда? Ты просто слишком стараешься их подавить. Ты должен иногда выпускать их наружу, и если не наедине с тем, с кем ты связан, то чёрт их дери, с кем?  
Спок неотрывно смотрел на него несколько минут, словно решая, какой из множества пришедших на ум ответов озвучить.   
\- Вулканцы воспринимают эмоции совсем не так как вы, люди.  
\- Но это не значит, что у вас их вовсе нет.  
Одна бровь взлетела над оправой очков.  
\- Мне любопытно было бы узнать, почему ты так в этом уверен.  
\- Мне сказала об этом твоя мать.  
Глаза Спока расширись в изумлении.  
\- Ты связывался с моей матерью?  
\- Что? А, нет. Нет, я не это имел в виду, - Джим провел ладонью по лицу, сознавая, что только что вступил на опасную почву. – Когда она приходила тебя навестить прошлый раз, я встретил её на нижнем этаже. Ей нужно было умыться и привести себя в порядок, поэтому я предложил ей воспользоваться моей ванной. Она осталась ненадолго, и тогда мы поговорили.  
\- И она рассказала тебе о вулканском эмоциональном контроле?  
\- Да, среди прочего и об этом. Твоя мать прекрасная женщина. Сразу видно, как сильно она тебя любит, как… Я не знаю, как человек, она совершенно не скрывает своих эмоций. Я не могу себе представить её за мужем за человеком, который не любит её столь же сильно, как и она его. Поэтому твой отец должен быть от неё без ума, даже если и не показывает этого на публике. Так что подобные чувства среди вулканцев не под запретом, поскольку твой отец – важная фигура, и для него это является приемлемым.  
Спок все так же продолжал на него смотреть, не в силах ничего ответить.  
\- Я вот что думаю, - припечатал Джим, надеясь, что это имена та «часть, от которой Спок придет в экстаз» и которая его окончательно убедит. В противном случае у него найдётся сказать пару ласковых Гейле за её «фантастический совет», - испытывать к кому-нибудь чувства – это нормально, даже если ты вулканец. Нормально хотеть быть с кем-то. Единственное, что можно было бы счесть ненормальным – это то, что эти эмоции оказались чересчур сильными для твоих блоков, и теперь тебе нужна помощь в их восстановлении. Может, тебе просто нужно выяснить, как работает твоя телепатия, чтобы больше не страдать от эмоций окружающих. Но самое главное в том, что хотеть кого-то – тоже нормально.  
Еще немного, и вся смелость Джима уйдет в небытие.  
\- Просто, я… Черт, Спок, я сейчас слишком много на себя взял, да? То есть, ты поцеловал меня в ответ, поэтому я подумал, что ты во мне заинтересован, но ведь может это и не так. Вулканцы ведь вообще не так целуются, разве нет? Гейла показала мне этот трюк с пальцами, и я не то, чтобы предлагаю тебе поцеловаться подобным образом, и, ээ… черт. Если ты хочешь, я сейчас же уйду. Я не собирался прийти к тебе просто чтобы броситься на тебя или доказывать, почему мы сейчас же должный пойти в постель, или что-то в этом роде. Я просто, я считаю тебя изумительным, ты самый умный из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал и бога ради, мой лучший друг – доктор, на минуточку, и я думаю, что ты так много на себя взваливаешь, что боишься показывать чувства на публике, потому что «вулканцы так не делают», или что ты там еще скажешь, но я хочу это видеть. Я продолжаю приходить сюда снова и снова именно, потому, что вижу отблески твоих чувств, а я просто жадный ублюдок, которому всегда будет мало. Я просто безнадёжно влюблен в тебя уже несколько месяцев, но это не значит, что я буду сейчас красоваться перед тобой, и ожидать, что ты…  
\- Джим. – К его губам прижались два пальца, в вежливой просьбе немного помолчать. Что он и сделал, вопросительно уставившись на Спока. – Ты сказал отличную речь, даже для человека.  
\- Ага, - прошептал Джим, задевая губами пальцы Спока.  
Спок вздрогнул и отдернул руку.  
\- Ты разговаривал с моей матерью, - тихо сказал он. – И она говорила о взаимоотношениях с моим отцом.  
Джим мысленно перебрал всю ту словесную кучу, которую вывалил на вулканца этим вечером, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем именно говорил Спок.  
\- Ах, да.   
Он снова надолго замолчал, но Джим предпочел подождать, чем снова ударяться в длинные словоизлияния. На лице Спока застыло непривычно мягкое выражение, его рот был расслаблен, словно на губах в любой момент могла появиться улыбка.  
\- Ты влюблён в меня, - повторил он, и да, теперь кончик его губ отчетливо приподнялся.  
\- Ты не представляешь себе, насколько, - пробормотал Джим.  
\- Думаю, что представляю, - возразил Спок еще тише. Его взгляд метался по лицу Джима, останавливаясь то на его губах, то на глазах, словно не в силах решить принять какое-то решение.  
Но Джим не дал ему времени на дальнейшие раздумья. Он обхватил руками шею Спока и осторожно притянул того ближе, прижимаясь к его губам в коротком, сладком поцелуе. Он едва отстранился, заглядывая вулканцу в глаза.  
\- Разве?  
Веки Спока вздрогнули, распахнувшись в тот момент, когда он наклонился вперёд, словно умоляя о поцелуе. Затем остановился, покачав головой и уставившись на свои колени.  
\- Я сейчас не тот, кем являюсь, - сказал он, словно повторяя слова мантры, потому что это Джим уже когда-то слышал. – Я не знаю, имею ли право… - он беспомощно замолчал.  
\- Что ж, даже если ты сейчас не в себе, может, тогда самое время начать возвращать всё на круги своя? У меня уже сейчас безнадёжный случай, Спок. А если в один прекрасный день ты превратишься в того уверенного и талантливого вулканца, которым ты был во время первых записей? Тогда у меня тем более не останется ни шанса. Я слышал обрывки и отголоски того, кем ты был когда-то. И я бы хотел увидеть тебя собственными глазами, если это возможно. Если же нет, - он пожал плечами, - как я уже тебе говорил, я уже сейчас безнадёжно в тебя влюблен.  
Рука Спока на одной из подушек сжалась в кулак, дрожа от неистового напряжения. Однако он снова подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Джима.   
\- Как и я, - прошептал он.  
\- Тогда, может, давай попробуем быть безнадёжными вместе, - промурлыкал Джим, в груди которого быстро и неудержимо понималась надежда. Он обхватил лицо Спока ладонями, чувствуя исходящий от его кожи жар.  
\- Я могу привести тебе несколько логичных причин, почему нам не стоит этого делать. Однако я не хочу их озвучивать.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - он подался вперед за поцелуем, надеясь, что уже в достаточной степени выучил язык Спока, чтобы правильно понять его слова. – Значит, ты в порядке?  
Спок ответил на поцелуй, но все его тело охватила дрожь, и он отстранился с еще одним содроганием.  
\- Я… - Он сглотнул, попытавшись снова. – Всё повторяется.  
Джим кивнул.  
\- Я могу остаться? – Господи, он хотел этого больше всего на свете.  
Спока передёрнуло от его вопроса, он зажмурил глаза и снова прижался лбом ко лбу Джима.   
\- Если ты хочешь этого.  
Это была просто еще одна дверь, которую Спок оставил для Джима открытой. Джим улыбнулся, ощущая радость из-за оказанного ему доверия, а потом поднялся со своих матрасов, протягивая Споку руку.  
\- Тогда пойдем. Позволь мне помочь.  
Еще никогда он не приходил в такой восторг от чужой ладони, обхватившей его собственную.


	16. Chapter 16

Джим был честным парнем, если не сказать больше. Иногда даже чересчур. Он вынужден был признать, что в дальнем, самом тёмном уголке его разума, какая-то его часть испытывала огромное облегчение, вырвав однажды это признание из своей груди. Какая-то крошечная его часть до сих пор свято верила в волшебные сказки, настоящую любовь и прочую девчачью чушь, хоть он и не смог бы объяснить, откуда этого набрался - его мать была единственной женщиной в доме, в котором он вырос, и она уж точно не была доброй тётушкой из сказок. Однако сейчас он поймал себя на том, что вспоминает сюжеты про Принца-лягушку, Белоснежку и Спящую красавицу – об удивительных превращениях во имя настоящей любви, появившейся из ниоткуда и сделавшей тем самым весь мир вокруг лучше.  
И эта самая, зачарованная сказками часть его мозга была шокирована тем, что в реальной жизни такого не бывает. Никогда.  
Он сидел на полу ванной комнаты Спока, опёршись спиной о душевую кабинку. Руками и ногами он обвивал трясущегося всем телом вулканца, пока тот пытался справиться с очередной панической атакой. Даже в самых диких снах он не представлял, что первое, что он будет делать после своего признания – это гладить Спока по спине, пока тот опорожнял содержимое своего желудка в унитаз. Он настолько погрузился в мечты, что реальность теперь шокировала.  
Спок вцепился руками в грубую джинсовую ткань штанов Джима, крепко зажмурив глаза и тяжело дыша открытым ртом. В то же время он крепко вжимался спиной в Джима, словно в безмолвной мольбе о прикосновениях и поддержке. И Джим с готовностью её давал, целуя того в макушку и обнимая что есть сил, положив руки поверх рук Спока в попытках смягчить сотрясающую того дрожь.  
Прошло уже десять или пятнадцать минут прежде, чем Джим заметил хоть какое-то улучшение; Спок перестал безостановочно дрожать, и теперь лишь вздрагивал время от времени. Напряжение так же медленного его покидало, и он обессилено обмякал в объятиях Джима, всё ещё не открывая зажмуренных глаз. Джим старался говорить спокойно и убедительно, когда, наконец, решился нарушить молчание.  
– Из-за чего все случилось на этот раз? Это был разговор, или?..  
– Частично, – прохрипел Спок.  
– Я же не такой уж и страшный, правда? – пробормотал Джим, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу шуткой.  
– Сама идея начала… – Спок замолчал на секунду, словно справляясь с очередным приступом. – Начала новых отношений…  
– А. – Вот теперь всё вставало на свои места. Именно Стонн был причиной большинства приступов Спока, когда они заставляли его показать свои эмоции. – Может быть, тебе будет легче на этот раз. Я ведь уже знаю обо всём… этом.  
– Да, – однако теперь в этом ответе не было и доли той уверенности, что звучала в словах ещё двадцать или тридцать минут назад.  
Джим снова поцеловал его в макушку, одной рукой взъерошивая волосы вулканца.  
– На что это похоже? – Он подумал о тех записях, что Спок выбрал для него. – Ты всё ещё чувствуешь, будто вот-вот умрёшь?  
– Только иногда, когда напряжение становится совсем невыносимым.  
– Сейчас ты тоже это чувствуешь?   
Последовала недолгая пауза, за время которой Спок расслабился ещё больше, прежде чем снова заговорил.  
– Нет. Точнее… я взволнован. Но не испытываю того ужаса, который обычно сопровождает худшие из приступов.  
– Это хорошо.  
Они снова замолчали. В какой-то момент Джим даже подумал, что Спок заснул, убаюканный тишиной комнаты и равномерными движениями пальцев Джима в спутанных волосах. И потому вздрогнул от удивления, когда Спок снова заговорил.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что вс ё, что меня окружает – нереально. Это… это трудно объяснить логически. Иногда мне кажется, что в действительности комната не существует, словно… я сам нереален, – последовала еще одна пауза. – Словно ты нереален.  
У Джима проскользнула мимолётная мысль, что Спок желал бы, чтобы его не было рядом, когда случилась первая паническая атака. Ему и так было трудно, а тут ещё пришлось гадать, реален ли человек по ту сторону запертой двери.  
– Но это же проходит через какое-то время?  
– Я… Я даже сейчас не могу с уверенностью утверждать, здесь ли ты, – заметил Спок, – хотя, несомненно, окружающие меня вещи уже куда более реальны, чем всего несколько минут назад.  
Кажется, он всё ещё не до конца пришел в себя, раз использовал слово «несколько» вместо того, чтобы назвать точное число.  
– Я здесь, – заверил его Джим, неуверенный, что тут ещё можно сказать.  
– Да. – Хватка вулканца на джинсах Джима наконец совсем ослабла, и теперь его ладонь просто лежала на его колене, передавая тепло от соприкосновения.  
Джим вспомнил все те фантазии, что посещали его до этого: тёплое постельное бельё, или скользкая плитка душа, или, чёрт, даже стёртые колени и ладони. Он представлял Спока открытым, раскрасневшимся от удовольствия, напряжённым и страстным или расслабленным после всего.  
А теперь он вернулся в реальность: глаза Спока закрыты, он пытается взять себя в руки, съёжившись. Напряжение всё ещё сквозило во всём его облике. Джим вздохнул, целуя его в висок.  
– Чем я могу помочь?  
– Останься, – прошептал Спок.  
Эта просьба заставила Джима улыбнуться. Несмотря на тот страх и раздражение, что он вызывал в вулканце, едва не толкая его в новую паническую атаку, Спок всё равно оставлял двери открытыми для него. Более того, он просил Джима войти в них. И это был огромный шаг по сравнению с теми неуверенными попытками в самом начале их дружбы.  
– Да, – ответил он так же тихо, обнимая вулканца крепче. – Я буду тут.

 

*******

– Джо-Джо, напомни-ка мне, сколько я говорил тебе можно съесть порций?  
Изо всех сил стараясь состроить невинный вид (и катастрофически в этом проваливаясь), Джоанна показала один пальчик.  
– А сколько чёртов дядя Джим тебе позволил?  
– Мы поделились, Боунс, – влез Джим, ставя на стол мороженое и наблюдая, как Джоанна запускает в него ложку. – К тому же, она не могла выбрать между шоколадным и клубничным.  
– Если её вырвет на мой ковёр сегодня, я специально позову тебя убирать за ней, – проворчал Маккой.  
– Да пожалуйста. У меня большой опыт после случая с пончиками.  
– Пффф, – единственное, что ответил ему на это Маккой.  
Всю неделю Джим провёл, разрываясь между занятиями и короткими забегами в свою квартиру, после которых набрасывался на вулканца по соседству. Ну, или не совсем набрасывался. По большей части он просто крал его поцелуи во время шахматных партий и убеждал его перейти в комнаты Джима, чтобы пообедать перед окном с видом на пляж. Спустя два дня он выяснил, что что-либо серьёзнее поцелуев – хоть как-то намекающее на более откровенные действия, – незамедлительно вызывает паническую атаку. Которую он… скажем, не ждал в ответ с нетерпением.  
И как бы ни было неприятно в этом себе признаваться, он был даже рад услышать напоминание Маккоя о вечеринке с пиццей и мороженым для его дочери. Он чертовски устал, перетаскивая бесчисленные чемоданы и коробки с игрушками и одеждой в новое общежитие Маккоя, а обед с людьми, которые не шарахались малейшего прикосновения, здорово восполнил силы.  
Однако за эти мысли Джим ненавидел себя даже больше. Он любил Спока. Уверен, что любил его. Но так же и понимал, что всё идет не так, как должно.  
– Как поживает твой маленький эльфийский друг? – спросил его Маккой, застав этим Джима врасплох.   
– Нормально, думаю, – Джим откинулся на диване, опустив голову на подушки. – Он, ммм…. – Он не был уверен, что это стоит обсуждать, пока Джоанна в комнате.  
Маккой прекрасно понял намек.  
– Джо-Джо? Почему бы тебе не взять мороженое и не пройти пока в свою комнату. Мы тут пока приберёмся.  
– Хорошо, - пропищала она, схватила свою тарелку и плюшевого зайца и вышла.  
– И лучше тебе вернуть тарелку с половиной порции для дяди Джима в ней! – крикнул ей вслед Маккой, но на середине фразы она была уже в коридоре, а к концу и вовсе закрыла за собой дверь. – Блин, Джим, я серьёзно, её же вырвет…  
– Я знаю, Боунс.  
Маккой добродушно потрепал его по волосам и отошёл на кухню, вернувшись с двумя банками пива.  
– Так что там насчёт твоего эльфа?  
– Спока, – поправил его Джим, открывая банку и делая большой глоток. – Короче, его бывший – парень или жених, я не знаю, как это у них там называется, – ушёл, потому что Спок больше не может контролировать свои эмоции. У него была теория о том, что он является бесконтактным телепатом, и, будучи окружённым людьми, он не в силах больше удерживать свои барьеры. Именно из-за этого начались его панические атаки и чувства, которые не пристало испытывать, – вулканцам, конечно же, – и поэтому его бросили. Поэтому теперь любая мысль о новых отношениях приводит его в ужас, будь то поцелуи или просто игра в шахматы.  
Маккой, кажется, был удивлён.  
– Он сам тебе рассказал обо всем этом?  
– Про Стонна – да, сам рассказал. Об остальном я догадался только по обрывкам, – он ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, ничто не повышает самооценку так, как вид парня, который после твоего поцелую в шею кинулся блевать к унитазу. – В какой-то степени Джим испытывал вину за подобные шутки; ввязываясь во всё это, он прекрасно осознавал, что со Споком стоит обращаться бережнее, он не виноват в том, что интимные прикосновения вгоняют его в панику. Но Кирк никак не мог ожидать, что реакция будет настолько резкой.  
Маккой снова встал, порылся в своей сумке и достал оттуда ПАДД, что-то нашёл в нём и протянул Джиму.   
– На, читай это до тех пор, пока не зарыдаешь над своим пивом.  
– Заткнись, – всё, что смог ответить на это Джим. Он взглянул на ПАДД.  
«Агорафобия  
Агорафобия – тревожное расстройство, характеризуемое сильным страхом, испытываемым пациентом вне его «зоны комфорта», боязнью непредвиденных ситуаций или страхом перед социальными контактами».  
Джим посмотрел на Маккоя.  
– Вот видишь. Я говорил тебе об этом уже вечность назад. Только тогда я думал, что у него просто особо сильные панические атаки.  
Маккой приподнял бровь.  
– Он выходит когда-нибудь из комнаты?  
– Он заходил пару раз ко мне. В лучшем случае – пару раз.  
– Отлично, а из здания он вообще выходит? Заводит новых друзей? Чем-нибудь занимается, когда ему становится скучно?  
Джиму нечего было на это ответить. Он покачал головой.  
Маккой потянулся и снова что-то открыл на ПАДДе, склонившись над ним, чтобы прочитать вместе с Кирком.  
– Посмотри на этот список, и скажи мне, что из всего этого подходит под ситуацию.  
Высветившаяся информация значилась под заголовком «Симптомы агорафобии». Джим пролистал список и отметил пару пунктов, звучащих весьма похоже.   
– Избегает общения. Не может покинуть «зону комфорта» без поддержки со стороны, – следующие симптомы с точностью описывали состояние во время панических атак. – Головокружение. Дрожь. Что такое чёрт её дери «диспноэ»? Звучит как венерическая болезнь.  
Маккой закатил глаза.   
– Диспноэ не симптом агорафобии, идиот. Это просто означает затрудненное дыхание.  
– А. Ну тогда это тоже подходит. Ммм… тошнота. Что такое «дереализация»?  
– Именно то, чем и кажется: пациент думает, что мир вокруг нереален.  
Джим отметил и это.  
– Вроде того. Он говорил мне как-то, что окружающее кажется ему нереальным. Конечно, он знал, что это не так, но с собственными ощущениями ничего не мог поделать. Вроде того. Это трудно объяснить. Об остальном я ничего не знаю. Всё-таки у него панические атаки, и из него обычно слова не выдавишь, пока всё не дойдет до критической точки.  
Маккой кивнул.  
– Понятно. У людей обычно диагностируют агорафобию, если они испытывают тревогу при выходе из своего дома, или комнаты, квартиры или что они там считают своей «зоной комфорта». Если бы Спок был человеком, мы бы уже с уверенностью могли вынести диагноз.  
Джим нахмурился, протягивая другу ПАДД.   
– Но ему подходит куча симптомов. Я назвал почти половину из этого списка, и это лишь те, о которых я знаю. О некоторых я могу не иметь никакого понятия, потому что, как я уже говорил, он не говорит о проблеме до тех пор, пока не доходит до самого приступа. Он не выходит из здания. Он приходит в ужас, стоит мне только упомянуть при нем медиков, соседей или кого-либо, с кем он не знаком. И как ты бы это охарактеризовал? Мне кажется, тут и так всё предельно ясно.  
– О, спасибо Господу, Джим, без тебя бы я никак не разобрался. Подумать только, вместо того, чтобы прожигать все эти годы в медицинской школе, я мог бы просто дать тебе ПАДД и позволить тебе болтать, что вздумается.  
Джим бросил на Маккоя раздражённый взгляд.  
– Отлично. Тогда каково ваше мнение по поводу всего этого, доктор Маккой?  
– Моё мнение – он проклятый вулканец. А у вулканцев подобных фобий не бывает. За всю историю не было подобного случая. А любая эмоциональная нестабильность у их расы усиливается их телепатией. Ты говорил, этот парень бесконтактный телепат?  
– Знать не знаю. Но его бывший о чём-то таком упоминал.  
– Почему он так думал?  
Джим неуверенно помялся.  
– Боунс, он правда очень неохотно обо всём таком говорит. Я не знаю, хотел ли он, чтобы я выложил историю всей его жизни какому-то парню, с которым он совершенно не знаком.  
Маккой снова не удержался и возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Я доктор, Джим. Я подписал больше документов о соблюдении конфиденциальности в своей жизни, чем потратил кредитов в продуктовом. Может, он технически и не мой пациент, но можешь мне поверить, относиться к нему с меньшим вниманием я не собираюсь. И уважение к частной жизни является частью подобных отношений.  
Эта тирада оказалась для Джима полной неожиданностью и заставила его забыть все попытки увернуться от разговора.  
– Ты что, так в нём заинтересован? Не думаю, что у тебя получится привести его в клинику Академии, чтобы официально включить в списки своих пациентов. Ты не можешь просто вытащить его из его квартиры, и начать тыкать, будто объект научного эксперимента. Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
Маккой посмотрел на него так, словно посчитал полным идиотом.   
– Джим, он совершенно меня не знал, но, тем не менее, нашёл мне адвоката, который не дал моей жизни после развода превратиться в полное дерьмо. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если бы не он, чёрта с два я добился бы подобного решения суда относительно Джо, и сейчас бы был связан по рукам и ногам договором, согласно которому должен был бы отправиться в богом забытый уголок космоса. Но вместо этого я получил возможность видеться со своей дочерью время от времени и строить медицинскую карьеру тут, на Земле, преподавая и практикуя. И меньшее, что я могу для него сделать, это хотя бы немного облегчить его жизнь, пусть даже и сделать это без личного контакта.  
Джим ничего ему не ответил. Он лишь пересел поближе к Маккою и обнял его что есть сил.  
– Спасибо.  
– Да, да, но я делаю это не ради тебя, знаешь ли, – проворчал он, однако обнял при этом в ответ. – Кстати, я начал работать с другим доктором, кажется, его зовут М'Бенга. Он провёл год на Вулкане, изучая физиологию их расы, и как телепатические способности влияют на их мозг. Может, если мы объединим свои усилия, то сможем помочь твоему маленькому эльфийскому другу.  
Надежда, которую Джим полностью было задавил, снова всколыхнулась в его душе.  
– Это лечится?  
Маккой пожал плечами.   
– Иногда. Существует множество методик, призванных вытащить людей из их норы и снова окунуть в реальную жизнь. Многие агорафобы избавляются от болезни, пусть даже это крайне трудно, и она никогда не исчезает полностью. Но если такое возможно даже для людей, то почему бы этому не сработать с вулканцем.  
– Наполовину вулканцем, – посчитал нужным добавить Джим. – Его мать – человек.  
Маккой в который раз закатил глаза.  
– Просто великолепно. Теперь мне ещё и ломать голову над его набором генов.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе. Ты ещё ни разу не сталкивался со стоящей проблемой с тех пор, как поступил сюда. Максимум, с чем ты имел дело – это сломанные кости и ожоги третьей степени. Скука никогда не делала твой характер мягче.  
– Иди в жопу.  
– Ну, если ты так настаиваешь…  
На этих словах Маккой искренне рассмеялся, поворачиваясь к Джиму.  
– Не знаю почему, парень, но ты мне нравишься. А теперь расскажи-ка мне про эту бесконтактную телепатию. И постарайся побыстрее, чтобы мы успели забрать мороженое у Джоанны, пока она его не слопала до конца.  
Джим чувствовал, как его постепенно покидает напряжение, по мере того, как он рассказывал Маккою обо всём, а тот что-то время от времени помечал в своем ПАДДе. Нет, Кирк не надеялся на чудесное излечение. И понимал, что, возможно, они так и не найдут решения, учитывая, насколько уникальным был генетический код Спока. Но он страстно желал найти что-нибудь – хоть что-нибудь, – что помогло бы вулканцу вернуть хотя бы часть своего «я».


	17. Chapter 17

Вместо того, чтобы после вечерних занятий вернуться домой, Джим предпочёл задержаться и засесть в одном из залов исследовательской библиотеки Академии. Прошло две (почти уже три) недели, как они со Споком открыто рассказали друг другу о своих чувствах. И все эти две или три недели всё, чем Джим довольствовался – это поцелуи, поглаживание и игры с волосами, а также возможность находиться рядом и предоставлять моральную поддержку, когда у Спока был очередной приступ. Он проводил столько времени в ванной вулканца, сколько раньше и представить не мог. Он либо поглаживал спину вулканца, стоя рядом с ним на коленях у унитаза, либо сидел на полу, держа в объятиях обвивающего его Спока. Не то чтобы он протестовал; из того немногого, что Маккой рассказал ему об эмоциональном контроле вулканцев и их приватности, он точно знал, что для Спока значило показать ему свои эмоциональные срывы. Джим понимал серьёзность ситуации. Правда, понимал.  
Но он также с тринадцати лет не потакал своему эгоизму - с тех пор, как впервые открыл для себя спорт.   
Его фантазии приобрели большую обоснованность, что Джим расценивал, как огромный шаг вперёд. Он больше не представлял себе соблазнительного, страстного вулканца, обнажённого и манящего к себе. Ну, по крайней мере, не так часто. По большей части он представлял, как затащит его под одеяло, где вулканец явно легче сможет принять интимность момента. Господи, он со своими патетическими домашними фантазиями уже превратился в печальное убожество. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел Спока, желал испытать с ним частичку счастья и уюта, желал потерять себя в его бледной коже и длинных линиях стройного тела, но он не мог достаточно приблизиться, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.  
И вот где он оказался: изолированный от всех в исследовательской библиотеке Академии, хватающийся за любую статью, эссе, книгу и даже новости о культуре Вулкана, которые только мог достать, надеясь, что найдёт ключ к решению проблемы о том, как забраться к Споку в штаны.   
Или хотя бы под рубашку.  
Чёрт, к этому моменту его наивысшее достижение – это одна расстёгнутая пуговица.  
(Ага, он точно был печальным убожеством).  
Он игнорировал проходящих туда-сюда мимо него кадетов, настолько поглощённый целью найти что-нибудь полезное, что даже не желал тратить на них силы. Но постепенно он осознал чьё-то давящее присутствие рядом со своим столом. Кирк дочитал параграф и только тогда поднял взгляд.  
Джим еле смог сдержать мерзкую ухмылку, которая грозилась растянуться на его лице, трансформировав её во что-то более дружелюбное. Не думай о том, как она занимается сексом с Гейлой. Не думай о том, как она занимается сексом с Гейлой. Не думай о том, как она … Ох, блять, слишком поздно.  
– Привет, Ухура.  
Она глянула на него так, будто могла прочесть мысли.  
– Кирк, – пробормотала она. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Читаю. Я иногда делаю это. Вопреки общественному мнению. А что ты тут делаешь?   
– Я вела охоту на мои исследовательские материалы. Оказалось, что половина из них монополизирована Кирком Джеймсом Т. Согласно библиотечной базе данных. – Она вскинула бровь. – Я и не знала, что ты с таким энтузиазмом относишься к вулканцам.  
– Интерес появился не так давно, – легко соврал он. С «интересом» это имело мало общего, скорее это была всепоглощающая одержимость. Но не было необходимости в том, чтобы объявлять кому-либо о своём статусе убожества. И Маккою тоже не нужно было говорить. Он взялся называть его принцессой Джейми и спрашивать, достиг ли он хотя бы первой «базы». Иногда он действительно ненавидел Боунса. – Я и не знал, что ты относишься к чему-то, кроме языков, с энтузиазмом.  
Она пожала плечами и скользнула на стул напротив него.  
– Это для задания по курсу ксенобиологии. У вулканцев и ромуланцев общий предок. Я пытаюсь проследить происхождение их языков и вербальные традиции в обыденных темах.  
Это зажгло в нём искру интереса. В открытом доступе было не так много информации о ромуланцах – чуть меньше, чем о вулканцах – но он знал, что они куда более жестоки, чем вулканцы.  
– Нашла что-нибудь интересное?  
Она одарила его подозрительным взглядом:  
– Например?  
Он пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть безразличным.  
– Ритуалы ухаживания у вулканцев? Они схожи с ромуланскими традициями?  
Её подозрения только усилились, и, Джим еле подавил желание, дёрнуться. Интересно, ей когда-нибудь приходилось убивать человека одним взглядом?  
– Ты пытаешь соблазнить вулканку, которую где-то встретил?  
– Нет! – Возмутился он, оправдывая себя тем, что не солгал. Технически.  
Ухура не выглядела убеждённой, но взяла в руки один и ПАДДов, раскиданных по столу и начала просматривать статьи.  
– Мы не много знаем о ромуланцах, и к вулканской культуре у нас тоже ограниченный доступ. К сожалению, в открытом доступе очень мало информации об ухаживаниях и связывании узами. Можно найти кучу всего о воспитании детей или философской логике…  
– Серьёзно, если я прочитаю ещё одну статью о том, почему Сурак самый лучший вулканец… – проворчал Джим.  
– … но не так много о размножении, связывании узами или о чём-то к этому относящемуся, - закончила она, проигнорировал его реплику. – Но я действительно нашла несколько интересных параллелей, когда просматривала материалы о семьях. Здесь, - она толкнула ПАДД к нему.  
Написано было на ромуланском, а Джим ещё никогда не слышал ромуланскую речь, разве что от некоторых людей, говорящих с ужасным акцентом, и определённо ему не приходилось видеть ромуланскую письменность.  
– Хм, – вместо ответа.  
– А, точно, – она притянула ПАДД обратно, и у Джима появилось впечатление, что дело было не в том, что Ухуре захотелось ему помочь, а в том, что она наконец нашла человека, который был достаточно заинтересован в теме, чтобы слушать её. – Вот это слово «deyhhan» означает «муж», а это «Ailhun» - «жена». И в ромуланских текстах они всегда встречаются рядом со словом «anna» - «связь» или «соединение». Это понятие – «связь» – есть и в вулканском. Оно звучит у них как «tel-tor».  
Глаза у Джима стали просто осоловевшими.  
– Ум, хаа… – пробормотал он, стараясь сделать заинтересованный вид.  
Очевидно, это не имело значения: она была счастлива уже тем, что было кому читать лекцию.  
– Но есть здесь всплывает интересный момент: существует ещё один вид связи, отличный от брачных уз. Ромуланцы называют её «rhadheis-gekha» или «dypshj-gekha». Я думаю, что первое слово относится к женщине, а второе к мужчине, но я не уверена. В литературе они соединяются словом «sa'khaloaii», которое означает «единение», «братство» или «сестринство». И у вулканцев подобное понятие тоже существует. – Она прервалась ненадолго, чтобы выхватить книгу из кипы перед Джимом, пролистать её и найти стилизованный рисунок из какой-то пещеры, на котором были изображены пары – сексуальные партнёры одного пола: две женщины с волосами, убранными в очень сложные причёски, и двое мужчин с клинками. – Оно вскользь упоминается в переведённом эпосе, но это только то, что вулканцы позволили увидеть людям, точная терминология для этих понятий нам так и неизвестна.  
Джим ткнул пальцем в угловатые подписи под каждым из изображений.  
– Они написаны прямо здесь.  
– Это высокий штиль вулканского языка. Людей не допускают до изучения этого языка. Но только подумай: сотни лет назад, когда люди и не думали давать надежду однополым отношениям, обе расы – вулканцы и ромуланцы – которые всегда были – и есть – консервативны в своих взглядах, приняли подобные пары как норму в обществе. Ни в одной из этих двух культур не найдёшь ни одного текста, порицающего такие отношения и называющего их ненормальными. – Она шумно вздохнула, профессор по ксенолингвистике в ней уступил место страстному почитателю иностранных языков. – Это прекрасно.  
От её воркования Джима отвлекло другое фото в книге. На серии картинок были стилизованные руки, где четыре пальца каждой из рук разделялись широкой V между средним и безымянным пальцами. На одном рисунке руки касались друг друга только кончиками пальцев. Надругом – пальцы одной руки ласкали ладонь другой. Следующая являлась зеркальным отражением предыдущей.   
– Что это? – спросил он, указывая на серию изображений.  
– Это « ozh'esta», – произнесла она с почтением. – Это жесты, которые вулканцы используют только между супругами.  
– О, это именно то, о чём говорила Гейла, – сказал он, не подумав.  
И снова Ухура впилась в него взглядом.  
– Гейла знает об «ozh'esta»? – И, да, её скулы окрасились румянцем.   
Джим пожал плечами, чтобы скрыть порыв поёжиться.  
– Она сказала мне, что это что-то типа прелюдии у вулканцев.  
Ухура закатила глаза.  
– Гейла определённо так думает.  
– Что, она не права?  
Она задумалась, прежде чем ответить, значит Гейла была на верном пути.  
– И да, и нет. Как я и сказала, мы очень мало знаем о ритуалах ухаживания и связывания узами у вулканцев. Принимая во внимание интенсивность и площадь соприкосновений, может оказаться, что это часть ритуала спаривания. Я абсолютно точно никогда не видела, чтобы вулканцы касались так друг друга на публике. Но когда они соприкасаются только двумя пальцами, – она указала на другой рисунок, изображающий этот жест, – это считается приемлемым жестом для вулканца, чтобы проявить свою привязанность публично.  
Джим свёл брови, нахмурившись и вспоминая записи, которые ему давал Спок.   
– Подожди, я думал, что вулканцы не показывают свои эмоции таким образом.  
Ухура снова задумалась.  
– Возможно, привязанность – не слишком верное слово. Правильнее сказать так: это способ показать людям, что пара связана узами. Способ разделить на людях лёгкое ментальное соприкосновение, не вступая в глубокий мелдинг, который требует больших усилий и интимности обстановки.  
– Вулканцы могут чувствовать мысли друг друга просто через соприкосновение пальцев?  
– Они контактные телепаты, – сказала Ухура таким тоном, как будто объясняла что-то простое очень глупому ребёнку. – Любой контакт кожа к коже даёт им доступ к мыслям друг друга.  
Прозрение для Джима было сродни удару. Его мозг очень быстро получил перегруз, так что он был рад, что и так уже сидел, в противном случае, внезапное головокружение могло бы заставить его рухнуть.   
– Ухура, ты гений. – Он наклонился вперёд, по-дружески чмокнул её и, схватив рюкзак, умчался прочь. – Наслаждайся исследованием, – прокричал он через плечо, заработав гневные взгляды от других кадетов, которые пытались учиться , и ошарашенный взгляд от самой Ухуры. 

 

*******

Всю дорогу до дома мозги Джима гудели от внезапно пришедшего понимания. Он мог целовать Спока без всяких инцидентов, мог обнять его или гладить по волосам. Всё это было невинным согласно общепринятым стандартам. Но, если он пытался предпринять что-нибудь более серьёзное, Спок зависал, хотя панические атаки случались уже реже. И теперь Джим понял, ну, или хотя бы догадывался, почему срывы так и повторялись.  
Спок мог чувствовать всё, что испытывал Джим, когда они соприкасались обнажённой кожей. Джим знал, какой тип контакта был безопасным и просто наслаждался тем, что разрешено. Но, когда пытался пойти чуть дальше, он прекрасно знал, чем в эти моменты были заняты его мысли. Принимая во внимание застенчивость Спока и либидо Джима, которое просто взбесилось в последние недели, неудивительно было, что Спока постоянно выбивало из колеи. Желания Джима, его предвкушение, всё это затапливало Спока, и он не мог принять это или хотя бы попытаться контролировать поток эмоций, потому что одновременно старался справиться со своим волнением.  
Джим чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он видел, как Спок общался с Джоанной, видел его печаль и вину, спроецированные Джо из-за того, что её родители разводились. И он просто стёр этот момент из памяти, по крайней мере, стёр последствия того общения.  
Перепрыгивая через 2 ступеньки, он поднялся к себе и влетел в квартиру, сорвав форму и бросив её на кровать, он бросился в душ. Там он долго стоял под обжигающе горячей водой, надеясь, что это поможет расслабиться и восстановить силы. Джим составлял в уме план действий, какой-нибудь способ достучаться до Спока, чтобы наслаждаться его компанией, не давя ему на психику.  
И если у него всё получится, то одним из преимуществ контактной телепатии во время секса является крышесносный оргазм… хм, лучше пока избавиться от этой мысли, чтобы она не всплыла как-нибудь в абсолютно неподходящий момент.  
Он оделся в прохладную и свободную одежду, пошёл прямо босиком к двери Спока и тихо постучал. Должно быть, за последние шесть недель у Спока развилось шестое чувство, потому что он сразу распахнул дверь полностью, а не выглянул в щель, как поступал раньше.   
– Джим, – поприветствовал он. Кирку было очень приятно видеть, что вулканец рад его приходу. Однако вместо того чтобы зайти внутрь, Джим встал в дверях.  
– Ты уже поел?  
Если Спок и был удивлён вопросом, то он не подал виду.  
– Да. Я кипятил воду, чтобы выпить чая перед сном. – Он помедлил в нерешительности, всё ещё неуверенный в себе. – Ты не хотел бы ко мне присоединиться?..  
Джим тряхнул головой.  
– Нет-нет, сходи и закончи дела. Когда заваришь чай, зайдёшь ко мне, ладно? Хочу показать тебе что-то.  
Время от времени Джиму до сих пор требовалось использовать долю принуждения, чтобы заманить Спока к себе. Чаще всего Кирк использовал еду в качестве приманки, но иногда Спок приходил по своей воле. Должно быть, сегодня был удачный день, потому что вместо того чтобы запаниковать, вулканец просто кивнул и ушёл на кухню.  
Джим удержался от победного танца в коридоре, где его могли увидеть все, кому не лень, но отправился в свою квартиру почти вприпрыжку. Оставив дверь открытой, он устроился перед окном с видом на пляж. Когда он обнаружил, насколько Спок очарован этим видом, Джим поспешил сделать это место максимально удобным для них. Он положил на пол мягкий плюшевый плед и побежал в спальню за подушками для большего комфорта. Усевшись на пол и уперевшись спиной в книжный шкаф, он стал ждать Спока, стараясь дышать глубоко, чтобы успокоиться. Затея полностью провалится, если он не сможет удержать эмоции в узде, а в особенности, если даст им шанс разбушеваться ещё до прихода гостя.  
Спустя несколько минут в дверь зашёл Спок, прикрыл её за собой и посмотрел на Джима, отмечая его позу.  
– Я уже видел ночной вид на пляж, – сказал он шёпотом, выгнув бровь так, что она поднялась над оправой очков.  
– Ага, знаю. Но он меняется каждую ночь, поэтому всегда можно увидеть его в новом свете. Кроме того, я не это собирался показать. – Он вытянул ноги и похлопал по пледу рядом с собой. – Иди сюда.  
Спок снова засомневался, оглянулся назад на дверь, будто задумавшись о побеге. Но, очевидно, он отговорил себя от этого и уселся рядом с Джимом, скрестив ноги.  
Кирк улыбнулся, наклонился вперёд и быстро чмокнул его в губы.   
– Как бы я не наслаждался ночным видом на вулканца, но и это не то, что я собирался сделать. – Джим махнул в сторону окна. – Повернись и смотри в окно.  
Спок вновь вопросительно вскинул бровь, но сделал, что сказали, плавно развернувшись к собеседнику спиной.  
– Так достаточно? – спросил он с намёком на… сарказм? Правда что ли? Ух.  
– Почти, – парировал Джим. – Придвинься чуть ближе, чтобы я мог коснуться тебя.  
Это породило напряжение, мышцы спины Спока задеревенели, но он придвинулся ближе. Вулканец не прижался к Джиму, как делал после панических атак, но лишь потому, что слишком нервничал, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.  
– Уже лучше, – пробормотал Джим, положив руки Споку на плечи и целуя его в затылок. – Над чем ты работал сегодня? – спросил он, используя разговор, чтобы отвлечь Спока от физического контакта, от которого страховала также ткань рубашки вулканца. Джим чувствовал, как напряжены мышцы Спока под его руками, и решил сделать лёгкий расслабляющий массаж. Медленно Спок стал таять под ласкающими прикосновениями.  
– Академия попросила, чтобы я проверил некоторые их симуляторы на слабости в программе. У них были случаи использования кадетами вирусов, чтобы изменить код и одержать победу, которую своими силами они не заработали.  
– Они сжульничали, – перевёл Джим и улыбнулся, когда Спок начал медленно наклоняться назад, пока не прижался всем телом к нему. Кирк спрятал улыбку в волосах Спока, растирая его плечи и спускаясь по ним ниже, радуясь, что напряжение покидает вулканца.   
– Ммм, – утвердительно промычал Спок. - Эта практика приобретает возрастающую популярность при прохождении навигационного симулятора. Адмиралы обеспокоены, что проблема может перекинуться и на другие: тактический, инженерный и командный.   
– Но этого не случится, если ты найдёшь слабые места в коде и исправишь, – предположил Джим. – Да, ты великолепен. – Обе его ладони сейчас лежали на левой руке Спока, он медленно расстегнул манжету и закатал рукав вверх, чтобы обнажить предплечье. А для лучшего обзора, он положил подбородок Споку на плечо.  
Тот, кажется, не обратил внимания, что делает с его одеждой Джим. А если обратил, то был слишком расслаблен, чтобы озаботиться этим вопросом. Он смотрел прямо за окно, но взгляд не был расфокусированным или апатичным.  
– Я не нашёл свидетельств явных ошибок в коде. Однако я предполагаю, что потребуется ещё 12,57 часа, чтобы убедиться в цельности программы.  
– Ммм, – невнятно откликнулся Джим, закатывая правый рукав рубашки вулканца и возвращаясь к массажу плеч. Ему требовалось время, чтобы успокоиться, он был слишком возбуждён тем фактом, что удалось продвинуться так далеко без всяких инцидентов.  
– Могу я спросить, как прошёл твой вечер? – спросил его Спок, и Джим быстро подавил волну гордости за него. Обычно вулканец чувствовал себя некомфортно, когда его вовлекали в пустую болтовню, но сейчас он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы думать над этим.  
А это отлично подходило под планы Джима на сегодня. Кирк провёл пальцами вниз по рукам Спока и остановился, не достигнув обнажённой кожи.  
– Я изучал кое-какую информацию в библиотеке Академии. Один из моих друзей проходил мимо и помог мне. На самом деле, она предоставила много новой информации к размышлению.  
– По какой теме? – спросил Спок, который совершенно оттаял и лежал теперь на груди Джима.  
Кирк перестал гладить вулканца и вытянул руку. Одной рукой ему удалось скопировать вулканский жест, который он выучил довольно легко. Казалось, левая рука была решительно настроена оставить средний и безымянный пальцы склеенными, поэтому пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы жест получился.   
– Она назвала это… ozh'esta, – он запнулся на незнакомом слове, понадеявшись, что произношение было не совсем ужасным.  
– Ozh'esta, – повторил Спок, дав Джиму возможно лучше прочувствовать слова и понять, как правильно его произносить. Вулканец скопировал жест: его пальцы очень естественно сложили широкуюV между средним и безымянным.  
– А этот жест… она сказала, что это вулканский способ продемонстрировать привязанность. Что-то типа вулканского поцелуя, – пробормотал Кирк, объединяя то, что сказали Ухура и Гейла, и надеясь, что правильно всё понял. Он развернул ладони и нежно дотронулся до подушечек пальцев Спока своими.  
Спок затрепетал, казалось, что его тело расслабилось ещё больше. Джим решил, что эта дрожь была приятной, а не являлась предупредительным сигналом перед началом паники.  
– Это верное описание, – сказал Спок, голос которого потерял былую твёрдость.  
Джим сглотнул и заставил себя сконцентрироваться на удовольствии вулканца, на ясном состоянии его разума. Он медленно провёл пальцами по ладоням Спока.  
– Мы ещё немного поговорили о контактной телепатии. А также о том, что ты можешь читать мысли, даже если контакт очень лёгкий, как сейчас, например.  
Дыхание Спока стало частым и тяжёлым. Сейчас он больше не был расслаблен, упиравшиеся в грудь Кирка плечи снова окаменели.  
– Джим, – прошептал он напряжённым голосом.  
– Шшш, – успокаивающе шепнул Джим, целуя его в висок. – Не думай об этом. Вообще не думай. Просто постарайся ощутить, что я чувствую.   
Он оставил руки Спока в покое и провёл кончиками пальцев по его предплечью, гладя бледную нежную кожу и пытаясь передать всю искренность, которую только мог, через касание, всю привязанность и приглушённое желание.  
– Джим…  
Голос всё ещё оставался напряжённым, но Кирк чувствовал, сколько усилий прикладывает Спок, чтобы снова расслабиться от прикосновений.  
– Я раньше не думал, – продолжил Джим, обводя вены на запястье, чувствуя биение пульса. – Я не понимал, что затапливал тебя своими мыслями и чувствами. Хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты не должен постоянно чувствовать себя под давлением. – Он поцеловал местечко у вулканца за ухом, как бы пробуя воду и отпустив своё дикое желание на волю. – Я ничего не ожидаю от тебя. Я тут не расписание отрабатываю. А просто хочу тебя. Такого, какой ты есть.  
Спок закрыл глаза, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться панике, он начал медленно запрокидывать голову, пока она не легла Джиму на плечо. Это выражение покорности заставило член Джима дёрнуться и проявить интерес, уперевшись в поясницу вулканца. Кирку пришлось на значительное время прервать контакт, чтобы взять либидо под контроль. Расслабившись, он обнял Спока за плечи.  
– Я не могу перестать желать тебя, – признался Джим, целуя местечко прямо под мочкой вулканца. – Для меня это естественно. Но это из-за того, что я человек, мы так устроены. Я не ожидаю от тебя этого же.  
Спок нахмурился – Джим мог чувствовать игру его мышц. Но он остался расслабленным и распростёртым на груди Кирка.  
– Тогда чего ты ждёшь от меня. – Голос низкий и хриплый.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, – прошептал Джим, снова проводя пальцами по ладони Спока и переплетая их пальцы, нежно сжав их, он приласкал впадинки между пальцами. – Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался прикосновениями без мыслей, что должен сделать что-то в ответ. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив рядом со мной, а не паниковал из-за того, что ты думаешь, что у меня в мыслях крутятся давящие ожидания или цели.  
– Но они есть, – отметил Спок, сдвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться своей пятой точкой к растущей твёрдости между ног Джима.  
Джим улыбнулся Споку в плечо, безумно благодарный, что тот инициировал контакт подобного рода и до сих пор не перенервничал.  
– Конечно, у меня есть цели, – признал он. – Как я и сказал, я всего лишь человек. У меня есть человеческие желания. И все они вращаются вокруг тебя. – И он попытался пропустить намёк на эти желания в своём прикосновении, прижав ладони к предплечьям Спока и неуклюже пытаясь передать изображение кровати, смятых простыней и переплетённых тел. Он убрал руки, когда Спок резко выдохнул и выгнулся. Джим не мог сказать, хорошая это была реакция или плохая, поэтому вернулся к массажу всё ещё покрытых тканью бицепсов вулканца. – Но я также и гораздо более терпеливый, чем считают другие люди. Может, ты слышал об этом, но я похож на безнадёжного идиота, когда дело касается тебя. Поэтому я готов ждать и принять от тебя только то, что ты сам пожелаешь дать.  
– Джим… – повторил Спок. Его дыхание снова сбилось. Он тряхнул головой, неспособный продолжить.  
Джим вздохнул, зная, что слишком напористо испытывает удачу.  
– Тебя не тошнит? – спросил он, целуя вулканца в макушку.  
– Нет, я… – он сглотнул и попытался снова. – Джим…  
Озадаченный, Кирк повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Спока. Его глаза были закрыты, челюсти сжаты так сильно, будто он боролся с тошнотой. Но вулканец никогда не врал о своём самочувствии, значит и сейчас ему не было плохо. Его плечи были напряжены, но только чуть-чуть. Руки были расслаблены и предоставлены в полное распоряжение Джима. Джим склонил голову вперёд в попытке увидеть, в чём может быть проблема.  
И заметил предательскую выпуклость в паху Спока.  
– О, – выдохнул он, шокированный до глубины души. Единственный раз, когда он видел Спока возбуждённым, был в тот вечер, когда вулканец вышвырнул его из своей квартиры. – Ты… ты в порядке? – спросил он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, задавая этот вопрос, но сейчас он отчаянно нуждался в ответе.  
Долгое время Спок оставался неподвижен, собираясь с силами для ответа.  
– Да, – наконец прошептал он.  
Очень осторожно Джим положил руки Споку на колени, просто оставив их там спокойно лежать.   
– Ты хочешь?..  
И снова тишина – Спок обдумывал вопрос. Потом он покачал головой, накрыв руки Джима своими.  
– Нет. Нет… не сейчас.  
Но этот ответ позволил Джиму надеяться на продолжение в будущем.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился он, перевернув руки так, что они соприкоснулись ладонями и снова переплетая со Споком пальцы. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – выдохнул он вулканцу прямо в ухо.   
Ещё одна пауза, длившаяся,пока Спок приводил мысли в порядок. Джим позволил ему это, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в растрёпанные чёрные волосы, вдыхая аромат Спока и стараясь сохранить его в памяти.  
– Я чувствую себя… хорошо, – сумел произнести Спок.  
Джим улыбнулся, касаясь кожи вулканца губами.  
– Отлично, – невнятно сказал он. – Прекрасно, на самом деле.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Джим увидел Спока в следующий раз, тот не был и вполовину так расслаблен, как в тот вечер сидя перед окном Джима. Он казался рассеянным и почти на грани очередного срыва, как бы сильно Джим не старался его успокоить. Он избегал физического контакта и не встречался с Джимом глазами. Он провалил партию в шахматы настолько плачевно, что Джим объявил конец из жалости; он до сих пор так и не смог одержать значимую победу и не собирался воспользоваться опустошённым состоянием вулканца, чтобы добиться недоделанной победы сейчас.   
Руки Спока дрожали, когда он наливал чай для них двоих, и Джим не выдержал.  
– Эй, – сказал он, обняв Спока за талию и положив ему подбородок на плечо. – Хочешь немного посидеть? Избавиться от дрожи?  
Вулканец покачал головой, не отнимая взгляда от чашек.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил он.  
Это исключило возможность сделать ещё одно предложение.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? Возможно, попробуем завтра?  
Быстрый ответ Спока немного покоробил Джима.  
– Возможно, это было бы лучшим вариантом.  
Джим вздохнул, мечтая о расслабленном и открытом Споке, которого видел ранее. Он никак не ожидал столкнуться с этим комком нервов после их прошлого разговора. Он так надеялся, что они продвинутся вперёд, когда Спок поймёт, что Джим не желает давить на него.  
– Хорошо, – тихо сказал Джим, целуя Спока в щёку перед тем, как отпустить. – Отдохни немного, ага?  
– Несомненно.  
Казалось, Спок прилип к кухонному столу, пытаясь либо подавить поднимающуюся панику, либо… Джим не знал, какая может быть альтернатива этому. Он собрал всю свою гордость в кулак и вышел из квартиры.  
Он старался быть терпеливым. Боже, да он постоянно старался! И это медленно его убивало. Он и раньше имел дело с трудными в общении людьми. Он знал эту игру, знал, как долго в неё играть, знал правила и как их нарушать. Но он был со Споком уже почти месяц и самое больше, что он получил – это поцелуи и самоудовлетворение. И чёрт, он мог получить это и от Гейлы, напоив её.  
Он резко стянул с себя футболку и джинсы, бросив их на пол, и упал на кровать в надежде на несколько часов в бессознательном состоянии и свежее начало дня завтра. Но Джим был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уснуть, слишком озадачен внезапной сменой настроения Спока. Он так старался сделать для него всё наиболее комфортным. И на какое-то время это сработало – Спок растаял от прикосновений той ночью. Выглядело так, будто щёлкнул выключатель, когда он ушёл от Джима. И вот Кирк снова столкнулся с антисоциальными Споком, которого он встретил в начале года.   
Он устал ждать, устал быть терпеливым, устал держать при себе руки, когда всё, чего он хотел – это пригвоздить Спока к полу и посмотреть, какие звуки он сможет из него выдавить. Он был таким чертовски взволнованным отшельником, что Джим до боли желал узнать, что он может сделать, чтобы заставить Спока рассыпаться на части от ощущений.  
Кирк засунул руку в боксеры прежде, чем мысль успела оформиться, потёр щелочку большим пальцем, размазывая семя по головке и представляя, что это могло бы заставить Спока расслабиться, раскрыться, довериться ему, чёрт побери. Его мысли перескочили на разговор у окна, и он попытался представить, каково было бы спустить штаны Спока вниз по бёдрам, а затем стянуть их совсем. Он обхватил себя ладонью, представляя, как это было бы, если бы он вместо себя взял в руку Спока, уткнулся бы ему лицом в заострённое ухо и шептал о своих желаниях, поглаживая и лаская горячую плоть в своей руке. Он хотел увидеть, как взгляд этих глаз смягчается и теплеет, хотел, чтобы Спок раскинул ноги и предстал открытым для всего, что Джим мечтал с ним сотворить. Он желал, чтобы Спок шептал ему свои фантазии, всхлипывал и тихо стонал от наслаждения. Джим хотел, чтобы его имя слетало с губ Спока, желал, чтобы эти длинные ноги обернулись вокруг его талии, желал жар и давление, и, о Боже, он желал… желал…  
Джим кончил, выплёскиваясь на пальцы и трусы. Тело напряглось на мгновение, а потом расслаблено опустилось на простынь. Кожу покалывало после разрядки, но мозг так и мучился решением проблемы. Он так устал от этих танцев вокруг Спока, устал делать шаги вперёд только для того, чтобы вернуться на три шага назад, когда его действия изменят уклад жизни Спока или повлияют на его настроение. Он просто хотел…  
Он просто хотел, чтобы Спок желал его в ответ, хотел обнимать, не вызывая панику. Джим вздохнул, стянул испачканные боксеры, сбросив их на пол, и настроился на беспокойную ночь.

*******

– Привет, парень. Сядь-ка на биокровать. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Джим подозрительно осмотрел биокровать, затем перевёл взгляд на своего лучшего друга.  
– Подожди. Ты мне пообещал, когда попросил прийти сюда, что причина не в отставании по прививкам. А когда я сяду сюда, я уверен, ты вколешь мне что-нибудь.  
Маккой закатил глаза.  
– Джим, просто заткнись и сядь. – И Джим просто заткнулся и сел. – Я не собираюсь вкалывать тебе что-нибудь, пока ты меня окончательно не доведёшь.  
Кирк помолчал.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, нам нужно поговорить… – он повторял это несколько минут, а затем сделал вид, что пришло озарение. – О Господи, ты хочешь порвать со мной?  
Маккой толкнул его в плечо.  
– Сиди на кровати, пока я тебя к ней не привязал.  
– Извращенец, – Джим не удержался от поддразнивания, а затем сел обратно. Пока Маккой не успел исполнить одну из своих угроз. – Так зачем я здесь, если не для уколов?   
Маккой придвинул к себе табуретку и принялся что-то печатать на ПАДДе.  
– Оказывается, нам улыбается удача по поводу твоего маленького эльфийского друга.  
– Да ладно, серьёзно? Ты действительно собираешься называть его так? Из уст Джо это звучало мило, но ты сейчас просто переходишь границы.  
Маккой пожал плечами.  
– Отлично. Нам улыбанулась удача по поводу хобгоблина.  
– Ага, это именно то, о чём я и говорил.  
– Оказалось, что в архивах Звёздного Флота до сих пор хранятся его медицинские записи, – сказал Маккой, игнорируя Джима. – Поэтому у нас есть полный доступ к его генетическому коду, и не нужно рыться, чтобы выяснить, сколько в нём от вулканца, а сколько от человека.  
– Он полукровка. Разве это не означает, что у него соотношение генов 50 на 50?  
– Не обязательно. Некоторые черты доминируют над другими. У людей это выражается в доминировании карего цвета глаз над голубым, волнистых волос над прямыми и так далее. Это как игра с мячом между двумя видами, особенно, если эти виды не могут производить потомство друг с другом без посторонней помощи.  
Любопытство Кирка достигло пика.  
– Я размышлял над этим, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что у вулканца и человека не может родиться ребёнок.  
– Он и не может, естественным способом. На самом деле Спок – это первый случай удачного рождения ребёнка-полукровки из пробирки. И его гены в ужасном беспорядке: кровяное давление значительно выше, чем у вулканцев, но для человека оно сравнимо с давлением трупа. У него зелёная кровь и его сердце расположено сбоку согласно вулканской анатомии, но ему вырезали аппендицит ещё в девятилетнем возрасте.  
– И?  
– Это человеческий орган, Джим. У вулканцев его нет. Так же как у них нет миндалин, которые у Спока были удалены в тринадцать. Структура его скелета больше вулканская, ему потребуется удар куда сильнее, чем человеку, чтобы сломать себе что-нибудь, и ещё – он способен на ментальные узы. Стонн до сих пор записан в его личном деле как полный ментальный партнёр, что означает, что его телепатические способности должны прекрасно работать.  
– Но это не так, – заключил Джим.  
– Ага, не так. Ты сказал, что у его бывшего была теория относительно проблем с его контактными телепатическими способностями?  
– Угу. Его мама думала, что это попытка человеческих чувств найти выход. И т.к. он не посещал доктора, то мы не можем знать, кто из них был прав.  
– Неверно, – ухмыльнулся Маккой, протягивая ему ПАДД. – Я признаю, что здесь немного информации, потому что мало вулканцев позволили себя пощупать человеческим докторам. Но и этого достаточно.  
Джим попытался врубиться в медицинский жаргон.  
– Я…ох… Что это? Что-то о вулканских чувствах… Что-что через стену?  
– Вулканка Т’Пранна, – начал объяснение Маккой, – была профессором, которого отправили на Звёздную базу Хестия IV. Все здания там построены так, чтобы выдерживать все виды тектонической активности, поэтому, когда происходит движение плит, никто этого не замечает. Но была группа археологов рядом с крылом, в котором она жила, которая оказалось снаружи во время одного из сдвигов плит, и вулканка смогла почувствовать их страх прямо из своего кабинета. Она не могла чувствовать землетрясение – никто в здании не имел предположений о том, что происходит движение коры – но она ощущала страх людей, пойманных в ловушку снаружи. Через стену.  
Джим не мог пока уловить мысль.  
– Хорошо, и что?  
Маккой забрал ПАДД.  
– Есть ещё, по крайней мере, три или четыре подобных примера с вулканцами из разных мест, в особенности, если они жили рядом с большой группой людей. Похоже, что в бóльшей степени вулканцы – контактные телепаты. Разница в том, что подавляющее большинство вулканцев никогда не общались более, чем с пятью-шестью людьми, если только они не покидали планету. А это делают очень немногие из них. Если они окружены вулканцами, то работа телепатии незаметна – ты не можешь почувствовать эмоции окружающих, если они контролируют их.  
Мозг Джима затопило волнами недоумения и вопросов.  
– Какое это имеет отношение к Споку?  
– Это означает, что и его партнёр и мать были правы. Спок телепат, но из-за человеческих генов, он куда более восприимчив к человеческим мыслям и чувствам, чем чистокровные вулканцы. А по причине того, что он наполовину человек, ему тяжелее даются ментальные практики, которые требуют контроля над эмоциями. Собственно говоря, это и приводит к паническим атакам, когда вокруг находят паникующие люди, а это, в свою очередь, ведёт к попытке избежать мест, вызывающих панику, и результатом является боязнь открытого пространства и толпы.  
Джиму хотелось его расцеловать.  
– Ты это понял! – ухмыльнулся он. – Это чудесно, Боунс! Так как мы собираемся его лечить?  
Маккой спал с лица.  
– Это не так легко, Джим. Технологии, разработанные для физических ран и болезней, великолепны, но устройство мозга всё ещё полно тайн для нас, а в данном случае всё усложняет тот факт, что мы имеем дело с полукровкой. В смысле, я же не могу, например, просто взять и вылечить твоё плохое настроение?  
– Зависит от того, что из алкоголя находится в твоём кабинете, – пошутил он, но шутка не вызвала веселья, надежда стремительно таяла.   
Маккой не обратил внимания на его слова, нервно постукивая стилусом по поверхности ПАДДа.  
– Для человека я бы предложил услуги психолога и курс сильнодействующих антидепрессантов. Но вулканцу? – Он эмоционально пропорол воздух кулаком. – Я разговаривал с М’Бенга об этом. Он был шокирован тем, что регулярные медитации не помогают – он же действительно медитирует, да?  
– Я… хм… понятия не имею, – признался Джим. – Когда я к нему прихожу, он обычно занят с компьютером или ест. Сейчас он сидит и… не знаю, концентрируется? Когда у него случаются панические атаки, он вырубается на некоторое время. Я решил, что он пытается прийти в себя таким образом.  
– Люди используют это выражение фигурально, но для вулканца медитации – залог здоровья и ясности разума. Он должен тратить на них хотя бы час времени каждый день, а М’Бенга считает, что 2-3 часа, чтобы справиться с проблемами контроля над эмоциями.  
Джим не мог избавиться от мысли, что чувствует себя в какой-то степени обманутым.   
– Итак, после всех проведённых исследований и копания в его личном деле всё, что ты можешь предложить – это больше времени тратить на медитации?   
Маккой снова махнул рукой.  
– Будь я проклят, если знаю, Джим! Я могу попытаться подобрать курс успокоительных, но это будет 100% метод проб и ошибок, и кто-то должен будет уговорить его принимать таблетки, или гипо, или что угодно, что мы сможем придумать для него. Он не выйдет из здания, чтобы присоединиться к группе по самопомощи. И он не впустит докторов к себе. Очевидно, он впускает только тебя, свою мать и моего ребёнка. Что мне предполагается с этим делать?  
– Помоги мне, чёрт возьми! – взорвался Джим. Вся неудовлетворённость и разочарования последних месяцев вылились на человека, не имеющего к ним отношения. – Я перепробовал всё, что знал, я провёл исследование, я пробовал всю эту вулканскую культурную фигню, и ничего не срабатывает! Что мне с этим делать?  
– Ты…– зарычал было Боунс в ответ, но оборвал себя. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, ноздри его горели. – Не могу поверить, что собираюсь спросить об этом, – пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем посмотрел на Джима. – Тебе нравится этот парень? Любишь его?  
Кирк постарался обуздать свой темперамент, чтобы можно было ответить откровенно.  
– Я люблю его. Он невозможен, и я не знаю, что я делаю, и я начинаю думать, что никогда не смогу достучаться до него, поэтому зачем мне…  
Маккой закрыл ему рот ладонью, заставив замолчать.  
– Ты любишь этого парня? – снова спросил он.  
Джим напряг челюсть и оттолкнул руку Маккоя, чтобы ответить.  
– Да.   
– Он стоит усилий?  
Джим глубоко вдохнул, концентрируясь. У него был пунктик на вызовах, и этот, возможно, был самым сложным из тех, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. А оценивая вознаграждение, стоящее на кону…  
– Да. Он того стоит.  
– Тогда просто продолжай делать то, что ты делаешь. Проводи с ним время. Старайся, чтобы он был расслабленным. Выталкивай его за рамки привычного, когда ты считаешь, что он сможет с этим справиться, и поддерживай, когда у него не выходит. – Пожатие плечами. – Я не могу сделать для него много, не встречаясь с ним вживую и не подвергнув медицинскому осмотру и серии экспериментов. Меня это убивает, но вынужден признать, что сейчас ты можешь сделать для него больше, чем я.  
Джим притворился, что записывает его слова на руке, а затем сунул ладонь под нос Маккою.  
– Не озаботишься ли тем, чтобы подписать это?  
Боунс ответил уколом гипо-спрея.  
– Эй! Ты сказал, что никаких гипо!   
– Только если ты не начнёшь меня бесить. Кроме того, ты просрочил свою анти-аллергенную плановую инъекцию.  
Готовое вырваться возражение прервал писк коммуникатора.  
– Ублюдок, – лениво проворчал Джим, откидывая крышку комма. – Кирк слушает.  
– Джимми?   
Голос Гейлы звучал с куда меньшим энтузиазмом и живостью, чем обычно.  
– Что стряслось, Гейла?  
– Ты скоро вернёшься домой?  
– Возможно, – увильнул он от прямого ответа, чувствуя, как зарождается мрачное предчувствие. – А зачем?  
– Хм. Тебе бы следовало. В смысле, иди домой. Прямо сейчас.  
– Зачем? – повторил Джим. Опасения разрастались в геометрической прогрессии.  
– Это из-за твоего скучного вулканца. – Как это похоже наГейлу – начать зубатить, когда её одолевает волнение. – Он уже час или даже больше засовывает письмо за письмом под твою дверь. И выглядит он при этом действительно расстроенным.  
Внутри что-то оборвалось.  
– Дерьмо, – тихо выругался Кирк. – Буду так скоро, как только смогу.  
– Поторопись, – посоветовала она и оборвала связь.


	19. Chapter 19

Поднимаясь к себе в квартиру, Джим отметил, что в коридоре было на удивление пусто. Он ожидал увидеть либо Спока, просовывающего письма ему под дверь, либо Гейлу, пытающуюся казаться незаметной во время слежки за ним. На этаже стояла полная тишина. Он набрал код безопасности и зашёл внутрь.  
И конечно прямо на пороге лежала кипа писем. На большей части из них были цифры, но один конверт был чистым, будто сначала Спок хотел написать только одно письмо, а остальные впоследствии написались сами по себе. Желудок сжался от мрачного предчувствия. Джим вытянул из стопки писем одно, написанное угловатым неровным почерком.

_Джим_

_Сразу после прибытия на Землю я установил систему оповещения на мои медицинские записи, чтобы знать, когда кто-то будет к ним обращаться. По причине того, что вот уже тринадцать месяцев тридцать восемь недель и четыре дня я не видел никого из представителей медицинского отсека, мне хотелось бы знать, почему за последнюю неделю мои медицинские записи просматривали несколько раз._

Джим пялился на письмо, словно пропитанное разочарованием Спока. Он, должно быть, был разъярён тем фактом, что Маккой копался в его медицинской истории – раздражение в почерке было очевидным, - но и это не подтверждало опасений Гейлы. Джим уселся прямо на входе и начал копаться в конвертах, пока не нашёл тот, на котором была нацарапана цифра 2.

_Сейчас я вижу, что запрашивался доступ не только к моим медицинским записям, но и к генетическому коду. Это грубое вмешательство в мою личную жизнь._

Текст был слишком обрывистым и резким, учитывая склонность Спока к длинным и многосложным пассажам, используемым для выражения мыслей. Снова внутри заворочалось опасение, и, поколебавшись, он потянулся за конвертом номер три.

_Я покинул Вулкан, чтобы быть уверенным, что больше не буду представлять из себя научную аномалию или медицинский эксперимент. Всю свою жизнь я подвергался пристальному изучению и анализам. Я не желаю повторения опыта._

Почерк здесь был менее угловатым и грубым и более... Джим не был уверен в том, как лучше объяснить. Он был небрежным, как будто речь пьяницы. Кирк сглотнул комок в горле и потянулся за четвёртым конвертом.

_Я не желаю ни твоих экспериментов, ни жалости. Будет лучше, если мы возобновим наши старые отношения._

Джима затошнило от страха, когда он перечитал последнюю строку. Что, чёрт возьми, подразумевал Спок под «прежними отношениями»? Его рука дрожала, когда он брал последний конверт из кучи.

_Я не хочу видеть тебя._

Надпись была растянута на весь лист, некоторые буквы были написаны в такой спешке, что угадывались с трудом. Слова просто кричали о том, что Спок ощущал себя преданным, и сердце Джима болезненно сжалось в груди.  
Проигнорировав последнее сообщение, он соскрёбся с того места, где сидел на полу и бросился к квартире Спока, барабаня в дверь. Когда он не получил ответа (не то чтобы Джим его ожидал), то решил, что пришло время играть грязно. Кирк начал колдовать над кодом безопасности, используя все уловки и обходные пути, которые только знал, чтобы справиться с защитой устройства. Он был настолько поглощён этим занятием, так решительно настроен на успех, что не заметил, как дверь открылась.  
\- Джим.  
Джим с виноватым выражением на лице отпрыгнул от устройства.  
\- Спок! Спок, я…  
\- Ты не дочитал все письма до конца, - тихо сказал тот, но в голосе ясно слышалось обвинение.  
\- Спок, пожалуйста, впусти меня, - не очень ловко уклонился он от ответа. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу объяснить.  
Дверь приоткрылась немного шире, и показалось лицо Спока. Под глазами у него были оливкового цвета мешки, очки отсутствовали, лицо было бледным и упавшим. Джиму захотелось себя пнуть, Спок было так сложно выражать свои чувства. Какой же силы переживания его затопили, пока он писал все эти записки?  
\- Пожалуйста, - умолял Джим, не позволив Споку и слова вымолвить. – Я должен объяснить. Я не могу написать об этом, только не когда это так важно.  
\- Я не хочу тебя видеть, - прошептал Спок, будто бы говорить а полный голос отнимало слишком много сил.  
Произнесённые вслух слова не разбили Джиму сердце. Он не почувствовал желания свернуться клубком и завыть. Он не стал сглатывать комок в горле. Он просто собрал всю свою смелость для ответа.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто дай мне рассказать. Пожалуйста. Если ты не удовлетворишься сказанным, ты можешь снова вышвырнуть меня отсюда. Чёрт, я сам себя вышвырну.пожалуйста, Спок, - прошипел он, осознавая, насколько отчаянно это звучит, и абсолютно не беспокоясь об этом.  
Он никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения, как при виде распахивающейся двери. Он дёрнулся вперёд, пока Спок не передумал, начиная бормотать ещё до того, как дверь закрылась.  
\- Я клянусь, что это не научный эксперимент. Я просто… мы разговаривали о тебе и о том, как ты реагируешь на некоторые вещи, и как тебе, наверное, ужасно с этим жить, и…  
Спок испугал его до чёртиков, прервав поток объяснений:  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
И несмотря на то, что голос звучал, как шёпот, Джим мог слышать ледяную ярость за этими словами. Он звучал опасно, почти жестоко.  
Он невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Это не имеет отношения к жалости.  
\- Ты анонимно просматривал мои медицинские записи, чтобы проверить, здоров ли я в психическом плане. Ты также дважды запрашивал мой генетический код, что является грубым нарушением приватности при любых обстоятельствах, учитывая, что у тебя нет медицинского образования, нет связи с моей семьёй и нет разрешения от меня на запрос такой информации.  
\- Мне не требуются никакие медицинские данные, чтобы понять, что ты здоров психически, особенно если учесть твою реакцию на ситуацию, - выпалил Джим, и тут же пожалел об этом.  
В глазах Спока стоял холод, тело напряглось, будто он сдерживал себя, чтобы не накинуться на Кирка.  
\- Ты…  
Джим оборвал его:  
\- Спок, нет, всё вывернулось не пойми как. Я не говорю, что ты безумен. Я говорю, что так жить нельзя. Ты не можешь быть счастлив в такой ситуации, и я уже несколько раз от тебя слышал, что ты не чувствуешь себя собой. Я просто хотел…  
\- Помочь, - вновь перебил его Спок. – Я всегда думал, что это своеобразная причина для вмешательства в личную жизнь от имени науки.  
Джим не уловил смысл предложения.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не буду ни твоим экспериментом, ни объектом твоей благотворительности. Я сейчас не я – отрицать это было бы нелогично, - но всё не настолько безнадёжно, чтобы я стал подвергать себя твоему неуклюжему человеческому стремлению стать лучше, засчёт помощи менее удачливому индивидууму. Ты прекратишь манипулирование моими эмоциями и прекратишь общение со мной.  
\- Нет, - непокорно заявил Джим, если он когда-либо и хотел одержать победу над Споком, то явно не в этот раз. – Нет, это не так. Я здесь не для того, чтобы зарабатывать очки за дружбу с тобой. Я здесь не потому, что мне нравится тыкать и подстрекать тебя, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. И я чертовски уверен, чтобы я не играл с твоими чувствами только потому, что сейчас ты не можешь их контролировать. Мы просто хотели…  
\- Кто дал тебе право делиться моей ситуацией с посторонними? – перебил его Спок, дрожа всем телом. Джим не знал, было ли это от ярости или волнения.  
\- Спок, он… - Джим запнулся, когда осознал, что Спок выпустил из внимания важный момент. – Спок… Я не рассказывал о твоей ситуации какому-то случайному незнакомцу. Я разговаривал с Боунсом. Леонардом Маккоем, - исправился он, поняв, что настоящее имя быстрее заставит вулканца вспомнить.  
Осознание вспыхнуло во взгляде Спока.   
\- Отец Джоанны.  
Голос был ровный, ни намёка на прощение.  
\- Да. Он хотел отплатить тебе за помощь в его проблемах. Я рассказывал ему о тебе, не по тому что перетряхиваю твоё грязное бельё со всеми, кого встречу, а из-за того, что ты важен для меня и я хотел поговорить. Маккой сказал, что ему нужно просмотреть медицинские записи, чтобы поставить диагноз так точно, как только возможно.  
Спок молчал какое-то время, всё ещё напряжённый и периодически вздрагивающий.  
\- Почему вы просматривали их анонимно? Почему вы посчитали необходимым скрыть себя?  
\- Он не хотел заявлять тебя как официального пациента, если вдруг Звёздный Флот заинтересуется его списком пациентов, а они могут это сделать, потому что он всё ещё работает над тем, чтобы получить лицензию специалиста в области ксенобиологии. Он знает, как ты не любишь докторов и незнакомцев, поэтому он не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лабораторной крысой. Поэтому он и запросил доступ анонимно, чтобы ты никогда не узнал этого.  
Желание бороться медленно покидало Спока, его плечи опустились. Хотя в глазах всё ещё угадывалось отвращение.  
\- И каков же диагноз? – глухо спросил он.  
Джиму безумно хотелось протянуть руку и обнять его, поддержать, утешить, дать всё, в чём только он нуждался. Необходимость держать дистанцию убивала.  
\- Он считает, что большинство вулканцев имеют способности ощущать эмоции окружающих на близком расстоянии, просто они не общались с людьми достаточно долгое время, чтобы осознать это. Это не значит, что у Стонна была бы такая же реакция, потому что каждый вулканец индивидуален, но я бьюсь об заклад, что на серьёзную панику он бы отреагировал хотя бы частичной потерей контроля. Боунс считает, что причина, из-за которой у тебя срывы, кроется в твоей человеческой половине: тебе приходится прикладывать куда больше усилий, чтобы сдерживать эмоции, чем остальным вулканцам.  
Спок распахнул глаза. Очевидно, Маккой был на верном пути.  
\- Моя неспособность сохранять эмоциональное равновесие считалась ошибкой моего характера… - он замолчал, на мгновение потеряв мысль.  
\- Это не так, - сказал Джим. – Боже, Спок, я обещаю, что это не так.  
Спок явно проигрывал сражение за удержание контроля. Джим видел это по дрожащим рукам и жёсткости линии рта.   
\- А доктор…? – Он не смог закончить вопрос, что было ещё одним тревожным признаком потери контроля.   
Джим решил рискнуть, в худшем случае он вызовет на себя гнев вулканца, и шагнул ближе, обняв вулканца за талию.   
\- Он хочет, чтобы ты медитировал чаще. Он считает, что тебе нужно каждый день по крайне мере 2-3 часа посвящать медитациям, стараясь вернуть концентрацию. Он хочет, чтобы у тебя была поддержка, кто-то, кто мог бы испытывать границы контроля, когда это необходимо.  
Спок был всё ещё слаб, но способен одарить Джима ледяным взглядом.  
\- И ты здесь для того, чтобы предложить свои услуги?  
\- О, ради Бога, - пробормотал Кирк. Бросив старания сделать всё медленно и ненавязчиво, он просто шагнул вперёд, грубо нарушая персональное пространство вулканца. – Ты не мой проект, ты идиот. Ты думаешь, я бы старался так сильно, если бы не имел отдачи? Если бы я… Если бы ты… - Джим остановил невнятное словоизлияние, и попытался заговорить нормально. – Ты идиот, - сказал он снова, в этот раз очень тепло, и наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать вулканца.  
Спок не ответил на поцелуй, его губы были жёсткими и неподвижными под губами Джима. Но его тело затрепетало и опасно накренилось, будто вулканец сейчас рухнет.  
\- Джим, - прошептал он, вцепившись в плечи Кирка, чтобы удержаться.   
\- Прости, - прошептал Джим в ответ, обняв вулканца за талию обеими руками и стараясь не согнуться под его весом. – Мне жаль, что я не рассказал тебе об этом. Мне следовало это сделать. Я был глупцом. Я думал, что Боунс мог понять, что с тобой и найти волшебное лекарство, которое я бы смог принести тебе. И ты бы выздоровел, и стал счастливее, и… - он тряхнул головой. – Я не ожидал всего этого. И я действительно совершенно не способен иметь дело с такими ситуациями. Я продолжаю ждать сказочного счастливого конца, а его не существует. Иногда я взбудоражен мыслью, что могу быть рядом с тобой, а иногда мне хочется заорать и выкинуть тебя за дверь, прокричав, чтобы ты уже преодолел это всё. Но по большей части… По большей части я просто хочу тебя. Я хочу разговаривать с тобой, касаться тебя, быть с тобой. И хочу, чтобы и ты этого желал. Я устал видеть тебя сломленным половину того времени, что мы проводим вместе. И я… я эгоист, Спок. Оставить тебя в покое, было бы куда лучше для тебя, Бог знает, сколько панических атак у тебя было из-за меня. Но я не хочу. – Джим глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь перестать мямлить и вернуться на тему. – Технически, я могу дать тебе последний шанс избавиться от меня. Я имею в виду то, что сказал тебе, когда пришёл сюда. Если моё объяснение недостаточно хорошо для тебя, просто скажи и заставлю себя уйти. Или можешь выкинуть меня отсюда, если тебе станет от этого легче. Но я не могу сделать это добровольно. Не буду. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал: что я влюблён в тебя и всегда прилипаю к тем, к кому испытываю столько чувств. Поэтому… да, - неловко закончил он, досадуя, что его попытка выразиться ясно провалилась.  
\- Ты, - прошептал Спок, и, наконец, проиграл битву с самим собой. Его колени подогнулись, и он всем весом повис на Джиме. Кирк не смог удержать равновесие и они оба рухнули на покрытый ковром пол, колени Джима пронзило болью, они были против двойной нагрузки весом. Спок так крепко вцепился ему в плечи, что Джим прямо чувствовал, как появляются синяки. Лицо вулканца было близко прижато к его лицу, он чувствовал, как щетина тёрлась о щетину. Они переплелись на полу в не очень элегантной куче, Джим обернулся вокруг Спока, насколько это было возможно, Спок дрожал в его руках.  
Так как вулканец уже был в разгаре панической атаки, Джим решил помочь ему избавиться от всего, что на него давило.  
\- Полностью раскрывая карты, так сказать, - пробормотал он, поглаживая Спока по спине, проводя руками по волосам, досадуя на хриплое дыхание вулканца и его слабость. – Тебе следует знать, что с Боунсом работал ещё один медик. Его имя М’Бенга. Он год учился на Вулкане прежде, чем прибыть сюда. Но он не знает твоего имени и того факта, что ты наполовину человек, потому что это выдаст твою личность так же быстро, как и твоё имя. А ещё я разговаривал с однокурсницей о вулканских ритуалах ухаживания, она считает тебя вулканской девушкой, которую я подцепил ради того, чтобы испробовать свои способности. А Гейла убедила меня прийти сюда и рассказала, что я стал из-за тебя влюблённым идиотом. Она не в курсе событий, она только знает, что ты застенчивый. – Джим набрал воздуха. – Думаю, это всё, что я когда-либо говорил о тебе другим людям. Клянусь, я понимаю, как ты ценишь личную жизнь. Я не сплетничаю о тебе. Я разговаривал только с теми людьми, которые важны для меня.  
Долгое время Спок молчал, лишь хрипло дышал и цеплялся за Джима. Он ужасно сильно дрожал, его глаза были закрыты, а рот распахнут, будто он задыхался. Джим задумался, а не тошнило ли вулканца, и удивился, что не считал признаки паники.  
\- Уже…ничего… не осталось, - прохрипел Спок. Мозг Джима отказывался расценивать ответ на невысказанный вопрос, пока не осознал его где-то на границе понимания. Джим скользнул рукой под рубашку Спока, поглаживая кожу без барьера из ткани между ними.  
Так как Спок не жаловался, Кирк оставил всё, как есть, поражаясь волнам жара от кожи.  
\- Сколько атак у тебя сегодня было? – пробормотал он, целуя Спока в висок.  
\- Сколько… - вулканец сглотнул - дрожь пробежала по его телу – и попытался снова. – Сколько писем я написал?  
\- Пять.  
\- Тогда это моя шестая атака за сегодня. Рвота перестала быть возможной… думаю, после третьей.   
Желудок самого Джима сжался, когда он услышал это. Где-то в груди поселилась боль из-за такого состояния Спока.  
\- Прости, - снова сказал он, пытаясь передать свою искренность через прикосновение и прижимая ладонь между лопаток Спока. – Мне так жаль. Я заставил тебя пройти через это всё…  
Вулканец отрицательно махнул рукой и снова вцепился в униформу Джима, и тот осознал, что умудрился сэкономить время на переодевании кадетской красной униформы.  
\- То, чем стоит обладать, стоит и страданий, - прошептал Спок.  
Боль в сердце Джима усилилась.  
\- Вулканская поговорка? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Определённо нет. – В голосе был слышен упрёк, и Джим не смог сдержать улыбку. Спок приходил в себя. – Это строка из рассказа Йоланды Тристана, человека, автора, которого моя мама очень уважала.   
Джим вздохнул, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе положить подбородок Споку на макушку.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он. – Я постоянно выкидываю глупые фокусы, и у меня есть дурная привычка работать над чем-то мимолётным вместо того, чтобы обдумывать долгосрочные планы на будущее, но я поступаю это, потому что люблю тебя и не знаю, что с этим делать.  
\- Это чувство взаимно, - произнёс Спок. Его голос был резким и хриплым, а тело переплелось конечностями с Джимом в одну небрежную и вялую кучу на полу.  
Джим выдохнул Споку в волосы.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я даже представить не могу, насколько вымотанным ты должен быть после… ммм… после всего сегодняшнего.  
Он почувствовал кивок своим плечом и приложил просто титаническое усилие, чтобы поднять голову Спока прямо.  
\- Да, - утвердительно выдохнул он. Вулканец не сделал попытки подняться, но смотрел на Джима так, будто набирался смелости попросить о помощи.  
Кирк не дал ему такой возможности.  
\- Давай, - пробормотал он, расплетая их и поднимаясь на ноги, помогая Споку встать. – Кровать? – предложил он.  
\- Да, - повторил вулканец. Рука об руку они пошли в дальнюю часть квартиры. Спок потратил энергии достаточно, чтобы помочь Джиму стянуть покрывало и тяжело осесть на матрац, выглядя при этом полубессознательно. И немного потерянным.  
\- Прости, - снова прошептал Джим, встав перед ним и целуя в макушку.   
Спок кивнул, принимая извинения, он подался вперёд, пока не уткнулся головой в грудь Джиму.   
\- Джим, - заговорил он, а затем слабо покачал головой.   
Джим задумался, как вообще возможно любить этого человека так сильно, когда он способен разбить сердце даже таким незначительным жестом.  
\- Да? – спросил он, пропуская взъерошенные волосы сквозь пальцы.  
Он видел, как напряглась челюсть вулканца – сжалась, разжалась – будто он собирался что-то сказать. Он дрожаще выдохнул, снова вцепившись в форму Джима, и прошептал что-то неразборчивое в грудь Кирка.  
\- Я не слышу тебя, - тихо сказал Джим. – Скажи ещё раз?  
\- Останься.  
Слово прозвучало ненамного громче, чем в предыдущий раз, но достаточно внятно, чтобы Джим уловил. И, возможно, это и была причина его безнадёжности, когда дело касалось Спока: каждый раз, как он разбивал сердце, он тут же возмещал ущерб, отчаянно прикладывая усилия, чтобы стать ближе, попросить утешения, даже если его это почти убивало. Несмотря на нетерпение Джима, вулканец делал всё от него возможное, чтобы приблизиться, и Джиму ничего не оставалось, как идти навстречу.  
\- Конечно. – Он обнял измученного и дрожащего Спока. – Конечно, я останусь.  
И даже если это было странным, пытаться снять ботинки, не отпуская Спока, то пусть. Если это и было странным залезать в кровать Спока одетым в кадетскую форму, ну и чёрт с ним. Пусть это было странным – выяснять, как им нужно лечь, чтобы избежать тычков локтями и стуканья коленями, - всё в порядке. Всё вышло отлично, когда это горячее и сильное вулканское тело свернулось рядом с Джимом, устроив голову на его груди всего несколькими сантиметрами ниже лица Джима, достаточно близко, чтобы он мог ощутить дыхание вулканца.  
Он мог с большой долей вероятности умереть от теплового удара из-за кадетской формы, жары в комнате и жара от тела Спока, прижавшегося к нему. Но оно того стоило, решил Джим, когда Спока заснул рядом с ним, а его дыхание стало размеренным, тёплые выдохи ласкали лицо Джима, а рука, раньше уцепившаяся за его рубашку, расслабилась и теперь в сладком собственническом жесте покоилась на бедре Джима.  
Даа, решил Джим, чувствуя, что засыпает. Спок определённо стоил всех усилий.


End file.
